Roja Sangre
by Evoree
Summary: [completa]Abraham Van Helsing, profesor y doctor, se enfrenta a una serie de extraños sucesos, junto a una nueva doctora y dos de sus amigos. Persecuciones que llevaran a miles de situaciones, incluida, el derrame de la sangre.
1. Encuentros

* * *

**Advertencia antes de leer ente** **fanfic:** como todos sabemos, los fanfics se escriben por una de dos: por que te gustó mucho la película o por eso y por que hay un personaje que, te atrae. Bueno, te voy a dar el consejo que me dio mi amiga:  
Imagínate que tú eres la tía que se va con el tío, así no sufrirás, como me pasa a mí, jejeje. Si, estas pensando bien, vas a leer muchas "notas de la autora" Durante este fic. Quienes son los personajes nuevos en la vida real:  
**Daniel:** es un compañero de clase, y no me gusta, recalco: **NO** me gusta.  
**Rachel:** mi amiga, sí, la del consejo de antes.  
Sí, yo soy **Narya.**  
Y bueno, algún personaje mas aparecerá por ahí, si no pongo descripción es que en la realidad no es nadie.  
Ah! Una última cosa, no, no me e equivocado, Van Helsing se llama Abraham y no Gabriel. Ale, ale, espero que te guste!!

* * *

Capítulo I : "Encuentros"

22 de Abril de 1890, Londres.  
  
La fuerte lluvia golpeaba los cristales y la fallecida se hallaba en la cama, el doctor Van Helsing había recomendado llamar a un forense- muy a regañadientes del señor Parker- de pronto las puertas de la estancia se abrieron, entro un individuo con una gabardina negra y con capucha puesta. Estaba mojado.

- ¡doctor, le esperábamos impacientes!- dijo el señor Jakes, el padre de la víctima.- Catherin... la encontramos en la cama hará dos horas...  
  
-¿la han movido?- dijo el doctor, su voz resulto un tanto diferente a la de un hombre.  
  
- quisimos cambiar de postura el cuerpo para que estuviese más presentable- dijo el señor Parker, el viudo- pero el doctor Van Helsing no nos dejó.

- y bien que hizo- dijo el doctor, y se quito la capucha y sacudió la cabeza; todos los caballeros quedaron perplejos.  
  
-¡una mujer!- dijo escandalizado el padre de la fallecida.- no permitiré que una novata analice el cuerpo de mi hija.  
La chica era una joven, de estatura media, morena de pelo largo por la cintura, recogido en una trenza. Vestía unos pantalones ajustados azules oscuro y una camisa blanca de mangas anchas.  
  
- disculpe caballero- dijo ella- con todos mis respetos, pero el que sea mujer no significa que sea novata. Tengo el título de medicina forense, y de los pocos he de añadir, también soy licenciada en ocultismo y soy especialista en misticismo y metafísica.  
  
-valla- dijo el señor Parker- toda una experta sin duda, pero aún no nos ha dicho su nombre.  
  
- ustedes tampoco me han dicho el suyo- dijo ella- pero bueno, mi nombre es Narya McDouglas, irlandesa como pueden observar, tengo 25 años y dentro de dos meses cumpliré los 26, a mi pesar, quieren saber algo mas de mí ¿o ya me tienen fichada?  
  
- para ser tan joven tiene muchos títulos señorita McDouglas- dijo el señor Jackes  
  
- eso es lo de menos- contesto Narya.- ¿puedo proceder ya?  
  
- si por favor- dijo Van Helsing  
  
Ella abrió una vieja mochila de cuero desgastado y saco una botella de cristal y un algodón, echo un poco del liquido de la botella en el algodón y lo paso por la superficie del cuello de Catherin, Van Helsing miraba atento a Narya.  
  
- ¿cree usted en los vampiros señorita McDouglas?- dijo Van Helsing  
  
Narya sonrió.  
  
- pues... supongo que si estoy desinfectando la mordedura de uno... si creo.  
  
Todos cuchichearon.  
  
- ¿Esta diciendo que mi hija es una, no muerta?- dijo el señor Jackes  
  
- Mírelo por el lado positivo.- dijo Narya.- su hija sigue viva  
  
Van Helsing sonreía a cada comentario inteligente que hacia Narya, el sabia que no era una doctora del tres al cuarto.  
De repente Catherin comenzó a respirar profundamente, como si le faltase el aire, se retorcía y abría la boca. Narya se levanto y se separo de ella unos metros y se apoyo en la pared dejando paso al señor Parker que corrió a su lado.  
  
- ¡Catherin!- dijo.- ¡estas bien!  
  
Catherin se irguió y miro al personal de la sala con una mirada satisfecha, cuando vio a Narya clavo su mirada en ella.  
  
- Cathy.- repitió el señor Parker.- que te ocurre, ¿se te paso la fiebre?  
  
Catherin miro al señor Parker  
  
Estoy bien.- dijo ella.- oh, Jack, bésame.  
  
En ese instante Narya se fijo en sus colmillos, habían crecido, la boca de Cathy se dirigía al cuello del señor Parker, Van Helsing se agacho y metió la mano en su maletín para sacar algo pero en ese instante se fijo que Narya sacaba algo de su bota era una estaca, y la lanzo contra Catherin, pero dio en la cabecera de la cama.  
  
- Uy! Falle... que pena.- dijo Narya.  
  
Pero Cathy se levanto y levitó hacia el balcón con intención de huir.  
  
- ¡¡que no escape!! – Grito Van Helsing.  
  
Narya y él corrieron hacia el balcón, de un salto Narya se subio al bordillo del balcón y cogió a Catherin del pie, pero esta siguió volando y Narya quedo colgando del pie de Catherin, pero Van Helsing cogió a Narya de la cintura y tiro de ella para devolverla a tierra.  
  
- ¡aguanta! .- Dijo Van Helsing a Narya.- ¡no la sueltes!  
  
-¡eso intento!- dijo Narya.- ¡es muy fuerte! Y en ese mismo instante Catherin se volvió y araño la mano de Narya con unas garras que le habían crecido y Narya soltó a Catherin cayéndose así ella y Van Helsing al suelo, Narya se levantó dispuesta a perseguir a Catherin pero el dolor de su mano no se lo permitió, y enseguida, con la otra mano se tapo la herida. Todos observaron como Catherin se alejaba volando con unas grandes alas, alas del demonio, negras, perecían de murciélago le habían crecido en la espalda. Pero, de repente, algo tiro de ella hacia abajo, todos corrieron al balcón y se asomaron y vieron que allí estaba Cathy, tirada en el suelo retorciéndose, estaba cogida por el pie de una cuerda.  
  
- ¿por qué no se quita la cuerda?- dijo el señor Parker.  
Una voz masculina sonó desde abajo:  
  
- es una cuerda mojada en agua bendita  
  
- ¡Daniel! .- dijo Narya.- ¡al menos aprendiste algo en tu viaje a América!  
  
- allí son muy aficionados a utilizar el lazo, así que me convencieron para que aprendiera.- dijo el chico.  
  
Bajaron todos al jardín y se reunieron con el chico.  
  
- ¡cuánto tiempo!.- dijo Narya.- bueno, presentémonos, ¿no?  
  
- Cierto.- dijo Van Helsing.- ha sido una descortesía por nuestra parte. Soy el doctor Abraham Van Helsing.  
  
- yo soy Jack Parker, era el marido de Catheryn.  
  
- Valla, lo siento- dijo el joven.- yo soy Daniel Connery, también irlandés, Narya y yo somos amigos desde la infancia. (es un chaval a lo Jack Sparrow, que se enamora de cualquier chica que ve)  
  
Y cogió a Narya por la cintura sonriendo, y Narya separándose de Daniel dijo:  
  
- si Dani, pero no te pases...  
  
- uy, perdón.- dijo Daniel quitando rápidamente la mano de donde estaba.  
  
Daniel era un chico joven, de exactamente la misma edad que Narya, el era un poco mas alto que ella, pelo negro, corto y peinado hacia atrás, pero le había caído una pequeña mecha a la frente por la lucha con la vampiresa. Todos miraron a Catherin.  
  
- ¿me permite señor Parker?.- pregunto Van Helsing.  
  
- no... bueno.- contesto el señor Parker.- Cathy se merece un entierro digno.  
  
an Helsing, Daniel y Narya se miraron.  
  
- creo que no se refiere a eso, señor Parker.- dijo Daniel.  
  
- si... ahora ya no es Cathy.- dijo Narya.- ahora es una... vil puta del infierno, una fulana de Satanás.  
  
- pero... – protesto el señor Parker.  
  
- es inevitable señor.- dijo Van Helsing.- si la dejamos, morderá a mas personas y eso no se puede consentir.  
  
Y en ese instante Van Helsing coloco un collar de ajos encima de Catherin y cogió un bote de agua bendita, lo abrió y comenzó a echarlo encima de la víctima; Narya saco una cruz y se la dio a Daniel y ella cogió una estaca. Daniel y ella se miraron, y se intercambiaron el material.  
  
- ¿le importa que haga los honores doctor?.- pregunto Daniel.  
  
- claro que no, me gustaría ver como lo haces.  
  
Y en un rápido movimiento, Daniel clavó la estaca en el corazón de Catherin, y así, la no muerta termino sus hazañas en ambos mundos.  
  
¡Van Helsing! ¿Van Helsing!.- se oyó desde el balcón en el que habían estado, todos miraron hacia allí.  
  
- ¿Carl? .- dijo Van Helsing.- ¿qué ocurre?  
  
- ¡lo tengo!.- dijo.- ven ¡rápido!  
  
Todos subieron al piso a donde estaban, Narya se tapó la mano con un pañuelo que se saco del bolsillo, pero nadie se había dado cuenta, parecía que quisiera ocultarlo, aunque, pareció que Daniel si se dio cuenta, pero conociendo a su amiga, no dijo nada.  
Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con un monje, miro a Narya.  
  
- oye Van Helsing, no me vas a presentar.- dijo el monje que no quitaba la mirada de Narya, y esta nerviosa miraba hacia otros lados.  
  
- bueno, el es Carl, un monje muy buen amigo mío, Carl al señor Parker ya lo conoces - dijo Van Helsing.- y ella es la doctora Narya McDouglas.  
  
- ¿medico?.- pregunto Carl  
  
- Forense.- contesto Narya.  
  
- y él es Daniel Connery- continuo Van Helsing.  
  
- ¿tiene alguna especialidad, señor Connery?,. Pregunto el monje.  
  
- no... bueno, soy especialista en ocultismo y misticismo, al igual que Narya, y sé algo de medicina, que es lo que me explica ella.- contesto Daniel.- si queréis podéis llamarme Dani.  
  
- bueno Carl.- dijo Van Helsing.- ¿que era lo que "tenias"?  
  
Carl rió.  
  
- tengo... ¡esto! .- y enseñó un bote de cristal que contenía un liquido azulado.  
  
- ah, ¿qué es?.- pregunto Van Helsing.  
  
- eso es lo bueno- comenzó Carl.- he copiado el antídoto para curar el vamipirismo o la licantropía.  
  
- ¿¡que?! – Dijeron todos asombrados.  
  
- ¡¿has copiado el antídoto de Drácula?! – Dijo Van Helsing extrañado y alegre a la vez.  
  
- ¿cómo funciona?.- quiso saber Dani muy impaciente  
  
- tranquilo joven ocultista.- dijo Carl.- el profesor y yo ya lo sabemos, pero os lo explicaré: esto debe aplicarse en cuanto seas mordido, si no, no funcionara. ¿Alguien quiere probar?.  
  
Termino la frase mirando a Narya, y cogió una jaula que tenia al lado, y saco un murciélago y se lo puso delante a la chica.  
  
- Eh... no gracias.- dijo ella alejándose.  
  
En ese momento, Van Helsing se fijo en la mano de Narya, vio el trapo lleno de sangre.  
  
- ¡por Dios! ¿Qué hace?.- dijo Van Helsing alarmado.  
  
Narya le miro y cayó en la cuenta de que se dirigía a ella y que Van Helsing estaba mirando su mano herida.  
  
- vayan al comedor, y relájense por todo lo ocurrido.- continuo Van Helsing.- mientras tanto, señorita McDouglas, vendrá con migo.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? – dijo Narya distraída.  
  
Y así fue, Daniel, el señor Parker y Carl fueron al salón a explicar lo ocurrido a todos los parientes y amigos de la difunta Catherin Parker. Y mientras tanto Van Helsing fue a curar a Narya:  
  
- no entiendo como siendo doctora y sabiendo que se puede infectar no lo ha curado.- dijo Van Helsing  
  
- es tan solo un rasguño... – contestó Narya.  
  
Y en ese instante Van Helsing le cogió la mano y le quito el pañuelo, tenia tres arañazos verticales la herida era muy profunda, era como si le hubiese desgarrado la mano, pero sin llegar a atravesar la palma. Van Helsing miro a Narya y esta le devolvió la mirada.  
  
- no es nada.- dijo Narya.- ya me lo desinfectare luego.  
  
Y se levanto con intención de marcharse, pero Van Helsing la detuvo y la sentó, le cogió la mano y comenzó a limpiarla y a curarla. Un silencio invadió la habitación.  
  
- yo no quería estudiar medicina.  
  
Dijo Narya rompiendo el silencio, Van Helsing la miro, y, al comprender que eso le serviría para desahogare y para saber algo mas sobre aquella joven, callo y siguió curándola.  
  
- pero pense que seria lo mejor para salir a delante yo sola.- continuo Narya.- me parecía interesante ser de las primeras mujeres doctoras, y si conseguía muchos títulos podría ganar dinero y dárselo a mis padres. Sin embargo... bueno, no creo que le interese escuchar mi vida entera.  
  
- ¡ oh, no! Claro que me interesa, créame, yo no se mentir, me servirá para conocerla mejor.- dijo Van Helsing. (que tierno k es est tío )  
  
Aunque técnicamente ya había terminado de curar la herida, él siguió poniendo y quitando vendas para escuchar a Narya. (juas juas )  
  
- bueno.- continuo ella.- me trasladé a Londres, y comencé a estudiar, vivía en el piso que una amiga intima con bastante dinero había comprado, ella es actriz, también me interesa ese mundo, yo creo que más que la medicina, así que, en mis tiempos libres iba con mi amiga a actuar. Todo el mundo, mis profesores y mis compañeros me decían que lo hacia muy bien, y que me fuese con ellos a actuar por todo el mundo, pero yo no podía, tenia que estudiar. Fue una suerte, que justo cuando yo tenia mi carrera, mis títulos y todo lo que quería, mi amiga dejo el piso para irse de gira, a visitar otros países; yo me moría de envidia, ella me prometio que nos volveríamos a ver, y que cuando nos viésemos me llevaría con ella.  
  
Narya hizo una pausa y respiro, miro a Van Helsing con una sonrisa inocente y dijo:  
  
- ¿seguro que no le estoy aburriendo?  
  
- no, de verdad, continúe.- contestó él, había dejado de poner y quitar vendas, pero ahora seguía sosteniendo la mano de Narya, sin soltarla, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.  
  
- bueno, no hay mucho mas.- dijo Narya riendo como una niña.- tan solo que después volví a Irlanda, les di dinero a mis padres, visite a mi hermano, y el resto del tiempo lo pase con Daniel, enseñándole cosas, hasta que, me llamó el señor Parker, ¡menos mal que le deje mi dirección al doctor que me enseñaba en Londres, si no yo no estaría aquí!  
  
Y termino con otra dulce risa que pareció agradar mucho a Van Helsing.  
  
La sala volvió a silenciarse, Narya se miro la mano herida.  
  
- ¡anda! ¿Ya la ha curado?.- dijo Narya inocentemente.  
  
Van Helsing miro también la mano, y, al darse cuenta de que aún la tenia cogida la soltó enseguida.  
  
- si... – contesto Van Helsing.- ya esta lista, pero tenga esto.- y saco del bolsillo un pañuelo blanco no muy grande y se lo dio a Narya.- como ve aun sale un poco de sangre, tápeselo para parar la hemorragia.  
  
- ¡eso sí sé hacerlo! .- dijo Narya entre risas.  
  
Y comenzó a liarse (pero sigue leyendo que no es lo que crees) el pañuelo en la mano, y Van Helsing la miraba con amabilidad(que monooooo ##)  
  
- ¿sabe?.- dijo él.- para ser irlandesa, es muy morena.  
  
Narya sonrío.- mi madre es española.- contesto ella.- viajábamos mucho a España, gran parte de mi vida la pase allí. ¡Ah! Muchas gracias profesor.- dijo mientras ambos se levantaban.- gracias por curarme.  
  
- no hay de que.- contesto Van Helsing.- pero ya sabe que la próxima vez, ha de curárselo usted, ¿deacuerdo?  
  
Y se dirigieron hacia la puerta con los comentarios de Narya.  
  
- ¡ oh, vamos! Habla usted como si fuese mi padre.- dijo ella, y ambos reían (una escena digna de ver ) - y cuantos años nos llevaremos, ¿3, 4?  
  
- Van Helsing reía.- 5 años para ser exactos, aunque según dijo antes dentro de dos mese nos llevaremos 4.  
  
- eso me hace sentir como una vieja.- dijo Narya desganada.  
  
- aquí el único viejo soy yo.- dijo Van Helsing.- ¡soy mas mayor que usted!  
  
Y salieron entre risas, aunque callaron pronto, ya que cuando abrieron la puerta, la actitud de la estancia no era precisamente de alegrías: La señora Jackes, madre de la difunta, lloraba junto a su otra hija, el señor Jackes paseaba de un lado para otro de la habitación, mientras que el resto de gente se hallaban sentados con la cabeza baja.  
Van Helsing y Narya se miraron, y fueron a sentarse, Narya se sentó al lado de Daniel.  
  
- parece que se lo han tomado muy mal.- le dijo Narya a Daniel entre susurros.  
  
- la verdad es que yo no e abierto la boca.- contesto Daniel.- ¡ni pienso hacerlo!  
  
El silencio se rompió, el señor Jackes paro de dar vueltas y dijo:  
  
Será mejor que vallamos a descansar.- todos asintieron.- doctora McDouglas, señor Connery, su equipaje esta en sus habitaciones, las criadas le enseñara su lugar.  
Y dos criadas se adelantaron, Daniel y Narya se levantaron.  
  
- caballeros, pueden retirarse.- dijo el señor Parker finalizando la velada.  
  
Los inquilinos se fueron por una puerta, y Van Helsing, Carl, Narya y Daniel se fueron por otra que llevaba a las habitaciones de invitados, la primera era la de Carl, la segunda la de Van Helsing, la tercera la de Narya y la cuarta la de Daniel. Las criadas dejaron a cada uno en la puerta de su estancia con la llave en la mano. Todos se miraron.  
  
- a mí me da cosa dormir sola, eh.- dijo Narya.  
  
En ese instante Daniel se giro y dijo:  
  
- si quieres me voy a tu habitación.  
  
- no, gracias Daniel, no hace falta.- contestó ella.-  
  
- míralo por el lado bueno.- dijo Carl.- ¡estas rodeada de unos muy buenos hombres!  
  
Narya miro a Carl con desagrado.  
  
- eso es lo peor de todo.  
  
Abrió la puerta, entro y cerro de un portazo, pero al instante se volvió a abrir y Narya asomo la cabeza y dijo:  
  
- creo que no hace falta que diga que para entrar hay que tocar y que el menor intento de despertarme por la mañana puede acabar en tragedia para el que intentó despertarme.  
  
Y volvió a cerrar la puerta de un portazo.  
  
- hay veces que da miedo.- dijo Van Helsing.  
  
- bah! Al final acabas acostumbrándote.- dijo Daniel abriendo la puerta de su habitación.- ¡buenas noches!  
  
Y cerró la puerta. Carl y Van Helsing entraron también en sus habitaciones.  
  
FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO  
  
By: Aniram McDouglas


	2. Oscuras revelaciones

**Nota de la autora:** si, ya estoy aquí otra vez, espero que te esté gustando este fanfic, por que no sabes lo que me ha costado hacerlo Bueno, seguid leyendo.

* * *

Capítulo II: "oscuras revelaciones"

23 de Abril de 1890, Londres  
  
Cuando Van Helsing y Carl salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones vieron a Daniel esperando en la puerta de los aposentos de Narya.  
  
- ¡Buenos días! – dijo Daniel con un tono muy alegre  
  
- ¡Buenos días! – Respondieron Carl y Van Helsing a la vez.  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto Carl  
  
- No, no pasa nada, tan solo estoy esperando a Narya – contesto Daniel- Es que las mujeres son una lentas para vestirse.  
  
Aclaró con un tono un poco mas bajo. Al instante se oyó desde dentro de la habitación:  
  
- ¡¡Daniel, te he oído!!  
  
De repente se abrió la puerta y apareció Narya apoyada en el marco de la puerta mientras peinaba su largo cabello.  
  
- Otro comentario como ese, y utilizare mis instrumentos para abrir algo mas que cadáveres.  
  
Dijo Narya mirando fijamente a Daniel, metió el cepillo en una mochila de cuero desgastado y se la echo al hombro.  
  
- Bueno – prosiguió ella- ¿nos vamos?  
  
Y bajaron por las largas escaleras de suelo enmoquetado. Daniel y Carl iban los primeros; Daniel leía un mapa, Carl iba mirando el interior de su maletín, detrás de ellos iba  
  
Narya, haciéndose un trenzado doble (es como coger una mecha y empezar a darle vueltas ) y detrás iba Van Helsing que no le quitaba ojo a Narya (jajaja [risa malvada]) cuando bajaron se reunieron todos en la entrada de la casa.  
  
- Bueno ¿qué van a hacer ustedes? – Preguntó el señor Parker refiriéndose a Narya y a Daniel.  
  
- Pues... – comenzó Narya – supongo que nos marcharemos, aquí el trabajo ya esta echo.  
  
- ¡Sí! – Dijo Dani – nos lo hemos pasado muy bien, gracias por su hospitalidad.  
  
Y todos se dieron la mano, cuando Narya le dio la mano a Van Helsing, se miraron... bueno, ya sabéis como y Narya le paso una nota a Van Helsing, este al tenerla ya en su puño se la guardo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.  
  
- Bueno – dijo Narya suspirando – ha sido todo un placer, ¡adiós!  
  
- Nos volveremos a ver – dijo Daniel – eso esta asegurado, ¡nos vemos!  
  
Y dándose la vuelta avanzaron por todo el parque hasta llegar a las verjas de la gran mansión, las abrieron y subieron a un carruaje que les esperaba en la puerta.  
  
Cuando éste arrancó todos los que estaban en la puerta despidiéndose, el señor Parker, el señor Jackes, la señora Jackes, Van Helsing y Carl, entraron a la mansión.  
  
- Profesor Van Helsing – dijo el señor Jackes – me gustaría que usted y su acompañante se quedaran un tiempo mas, nos gustaría seguir teniendo algo de compañía joven ahora que esos dos jóvenes tan alegres se han marchado.  
  
- Si usted nos lo pide, nos quedaremos señor Jackes – contesto Van Helsing - ¿verdad Carl?  
  
- ¡Por supuesto! – Contestó el monje.  
  
Después de esto se fueron a desayunar; cuando acabaron, Carl y Van Helsing subieron a sus habitaciones, Van Helsing con una destacada prisa, entro corriendo a su habitación y ni se preocupó de cerrar la puerta, por lo que Carl también entro y cerro la puerta seguidamente. Cuando entro encontró a Van Helsing sentado en una silla al lado de la ventana leyendo la nota que le había dado Narya.  
  
- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Carl  
  
Van Helsing tardó en contestar.  
  
- Una carta de Narya – contestó al fin. (Juas juas juas )  
  
_CARTA DE NARYA MCDOUGLAS A ABRAHAM VAN HELSING (ENTREGADA EN MANO):  
  
Querido profesor Van Helsing:  
Aquí nos despedimos, pero tengo el presentimiento de que nos volveremos a ver, estoy segura. No me gustaría perder el contacto, así que le dejo la dirección de mi casa en Dublín para escribirme si quiere:  
  
Número 41 de la 13 st. Dublín.  
  
Bueno, me despido, espero su respuesta.  
Atentamente:  
  
Narya McDouglas  
  
PD: saludos de Daniel Connery.  
PDD: ¿conoce a una tal Anna Valerious?  
_  
Al leer esta última postdata, el rostro de Van Helsing cambio y se puso serio. Dobló la carta y la guardó.  
  
- ¿Qué dice? – preguntó Carl  
  
- nada importante – dijo Van Helsing  
  
dos meses después Carl recibe un telegrama desde el Vaticano:  
  
- Bueno Van Helsing, pásate por allí, ¡nos veremos! – Dijo Carl.  
  
- ¡Espera Carl! – Dijo Van Helsing – me voy contigo.  
  
- ¡Oh! Deacuerdo – contesto Carl  
  
- señores – dijo Van Helsing dirigiéndose a los señores Jackes – he de irme, ya saben donde estoy Y se despidió de ellos.  
  
9 de Junio de 1890, Ciudad del Vaticano.  
  
Cuando Carl y Van Helsing llegaron al Vaticano, Carl bajó a las catacumbas y Van Helsing fue a un confesionario oculto en una esquina de la gran iglesia.  
  
- perdóneme Padre por que he pecado – comenzó Van Helsing  
  
- era tú deber era matarla, no debes pedir disculpas – dijo el Padre que estaba dentro  
  
- Pero aún así es pecado – replicó Van Helsing.  
  
- Bueno, deacuerdo – acepto el cura – pero dime Abraham, ¿cómo te fue?  
  
- Bien, bastante bien – dijo Van Helsing – conocí a unos chicos...  
  
- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quiénes eran? – Preguntó el Padre.  
  
- Una mujer, Narya McDouglas, era forense, y un hombre, Daniel Connery, aprendía cosas de ella – explicó Van Helsing.  
  
- McDouglas... me suena – dijo el padre, miro a Van Helsing – ¿te ocurre algo Bram?  
  
- Padre Piero... – dijo Van Helsing  
  
- Dime.  
  
- Nada, no es nada  
  
Y Van Helsing se levanto y fue hacia el primer banco que estaba delante del altar, se sentó y comenzó a rezar.  
  
- Esta pensando en algo – dijo el padre Piero mirando a Van Helsing.  
  
De golpe Van Helsing se levantó, corrió hacia las catacumbas y buscó a Carl.  
  
- ¡Carl! ¿Estas aquí? – dijo Van Helsing mientras este se acercaba – voy a ir a Londres  
  
- ¿A Londres? ¿para qué? – Pregunto Carl saliendo de detrás de una estantería llena de libros  
  
- Algo me dice que está allí – contesto Van Helsing  
  
- ¿Quién está allí? – pregunto Carl (el pobre chico no se entera de nada)  
  
- Na... – estuvo a punto de decir Van Helsing ( ) - ¡un licántropo! ¡Carl no te enteras! Bueno, ¿vas a venir o no?  
  
- Pues... no puedo, ahora mismo hemos empezado a trabajar en nuevo proyecto y no puedo marcharme. Ve sin mí – dijo Carl  
  
- Deacuerdo, ya sabes donde estoy... – y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.  
  
- ¡Espera Van Helsing! – Grito Carl – ten esto, que no se te olvide, es por si acaso.  
Y le dio una pequeña caja de madera  
  
- La cura del vampirismo y la licantropía... – dijo Van Helsing asombrado – gracias amigo.  
  
- Son tres botes, almacénalos bien, ¡suerte!  
  
- Gracias.  
  
Y Van Helsing salió de la iglesia y se puso en camino a Londres.  
  
Noche del 12 al 13 de Junio de 1890, Londres.  
  
Van Helsing bajó del carruaje, se puso su sombrero (o diría su "apreciado sombrero" en ese aspecto Van Helsing se parece a Jack Sparrow) saco su ballesta y comenzó a pasear por las humeantes calles Londinenses. Una sombra le perseguía, y el lo sabía, por eso decidió arrinconar a ese ser, llegó a un callejón, cargo la ballesta, se dio la vuelta y... Hubiese disparado si hubiese habido algún blanco, Van Helsing suspiró y bajo el arma, de repente, notó un escalofrío en la espalda y se giro de golpe mirando a todas partes, al ver que no había nadie, bajó el arma, suspiro y miró al cielo. Y decidió volver a su hostal  
  
Mañana del 13 de Junio de 1890, Londres.  
  
Esa mañana decidió ir a ver a su viejo profesor de la facultad de medicina para preguntarle algunas cosas, a sí que se dirigió hacia la facultad.  
Al llegar vio al profesor en su mesa escribiendo papeles, estaba muy viejo y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro de Van Helsing. Bajó todos los peldaños hasta llegar a la mesa del profesor, cuando llegó, se planto delante.  
  
- ¡Profesor Roxemmberg! – Dijo Van Helsing con alegría. En ese instante el profesor alzó la vista, frunció el ceño y se puso unas gafas que habían encime de la mesa.  
  
- ¡Oh! Pero si es... ¡el profesor Van Helsing! – Dijo el profesor levantándose de la silla - ¡cuánto tiempo! - Dio la vuelta a la mesa y abrazó a Van Helsing.  
  
- ¡Sí! ¡4 años para ser exactos! – Contestó Van Helsing.  
  
- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó el profesor  
  
- Bueno, me gustaría que me aclarara unas cosas.  
  
- Estoy a tu disposición.  
  
- Verá... Y en ese instante la puerta se abrió y se oyó:  
  
- ¡Profesor!  
  
- Disculpa Bram – le dijo el profesor a Van Helsing – he de entregar un examen brillante.  
  
- Deacuerdo – contesto Van Helsing sin darle importancia y de espaldas al alumno que bajaba se puso a ver los papeles del viejo profesor.  
  
Cuando llegó la alumna en cuestión el profesor Roxemmberg le entregó su examen. La chica iba vestida con una camisa gris sin mangas con un corsé de cuero por encima. Pantalones ajustados de color negro y por dentro de unas botas altas marrones con tacón. En ambos brazos llevaba dos muñequeras que le cubrían todo en antebrazo, eran de color gris. El pelo suelto, muy limpio.  
  
- ¡Un examen brillante señorita McDouglas! – Dijo el señor Roxemmberg orgulloso de su alumna – muy brillante sin duda.  
  
- Gracias...  
  
Cuando Van Helsing oyó "señorita McDouglas" se giró rápidamente, y vio a Narya ojear su examen.  
  
- McDouglas – llamó Van Helsing.  
  
Ella alzó la vista y le vio, una expresión de extrañeza apareció en su rostro.  
  
- ¿Van Helsing? – Preguntó - ¿qué esta haciendo aquí? Creia que habia vuelto a Italia  
  
- Tuve un presentimiento y de paso he venido a visitar al profesor – contestó él  
  
- Valla... bueno, parece que tienen cosas de las que hablar, a sí que yo me voy, si quieren algo búsquenme en la biblioteca – dijo Narya mientras salía, al pasar por la lado de Van Helsing le dijo:  
  
- Si es que se acuerda de donde está...  
  
Y salió riéndose.  
  
- ¡me ha llamado viejo! – dijo Van Helsing.  
  
- No te preocupes – le dijo el profesor con la carraspera propia de su edad – eso significa que le caes bien. Le... le he dado clases a Narya desde hace 3 años, y tiene un carácter muy característico suyo. ¿Que era lo que me querías comentar?  
  
- Bueno... ¿puede existir una mezcla entre... un licántropo y un vampiro? o ¿una de esas razas mas otra?  
  
- Yo no soy especialista en esas cosas Bram.  
  
- ¿a quien puedo consultar entonces?  
  
- Mmm... jajaja – el viejo rió – a tu amiga Narya, ella lo sabrá, ¡seguro!  
  
- ¿A Narya?  
  
- ¡Si! A ella le encantan esas cosas, sabe muchísimo, pregúntale a ella.  
  
- Deacuerdo, a sido un placer volver a verle profesor! – Dijo Van Helsing mientras salía.  
  
- El placer a sido mío – dijo el viejo profesor Roxemberg.  
  
- Valla, no recordaba que fuese tan grande – dijo Van Helsing cuando llegó a la biblioteca.  
  
- ¿Ves? ¡Ya ni te acuerdas! Te estas haciendo viejo – dijo Narya desde una de las escaleras corredizas para ir de estantería a estantería. Y bajó de ellas – que, ¿ya te han aclarado las dudas?  
  
- Aunque parezca irónico... has de solucionármelas tú – dijo Van Helsing avergonzado.  
  
- Oh, no debes avergonzarte de que yo sea más inteligente que tu, ¡no pasa nada! – Dijo Narya orgullosa.  
  
A Van Helsing este comentario no pareció sentarle muy bien. De repente, Daniel Connery salió de detrás de una estantería.  
  
- Déjala, es una arpía – dijo.  
  
- Muy gracioso Dani, pero ya basta – Dijo Narya – bueno, ¿cual es tu gran duda existencial?  
  
- Bueno, ¿podría existir una mezcla entre un licántropo y un vampiro? – preguntó Van Helsing  
  
- No, es imposible, los gérmenes que transmiten son mortales, una mordedura de ellos ya te puede causar la muerte, ¡imagínate dos! – Contesto Narya mientras volvía a subir a una de esas escaleras para buscar un libro.  
  
- Deacuerdo, y, ¿una mordedura de vampiro más una de otro ser, por ejemplo? – Dijo Van Helsing con cara de satisfacción.  
  
Narya y Daniel se miraron.  
  
- ¿Cree en las hadas profesor? – pregunto Daniel algo mas serio  
  
- Supongo, ¿por qué no? – contesto el profesor  
  
- En todo caso, seria un vampiro que tuviese un hijo con un... ser feérico – dijo Daniel  
  
- Pero eso seria realmente extraño – dijo Narya – no se ha dado ningún caso por el momento.  
  
- Gracias por la información – dijo Van Helsing.  
  
- No hay de que – dijo Daniel  
  
- ¿Eso es todo lo que te trae a Londres? – Dijo Narya mirando fijamente a Van Helsing – creí que si nos buscabas irías a Dublín.  
  
- En principio vine por que hay algo que amenaza a Londres y he de averiguar que es, y segundo, cuando vine, algo me dijo que estaríais aquí.  
  
- ¡Deacuerdo! – Dijo Daniel entusiasmado – ¡pero os invito a tomar algo!  
  
- Estaba deseando que lo dijeses – dijo Narya  
  
- Tu y yo nos vamos a hacer muy amigos Daniel – dijo Van Helsing poniéndole a Daniel el brazo por encima del hombro.  
  
- Eso espero, Bram, ¡eso espero! – Contestó Daniel.  
  
Al llegar a la posada se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron a charlar, Narya se dio la vuelta y vio que en la mesa de atrás había una mujer, mas o menos de su edad, con una botella de ron en la mano, la chica estaba algo ebria. Era una muchacha morena, de ojos azules, pelo corto, pero recogido en un moño, vestía una camisa blanca de mangas anchas, bastante escotada metida por dentro de una minifalda de color marrón con medias grises y unas botas bajas negras.  
  
- ¿Rachel? – dijo Narya mirando a la mujer  
  
esta se giro y la mir  
  
- ¡Narya! – Dijo con el tono de borracha - ¡únete a mí!  
  
- Estas... ¡borracha! – Dijo Narya preocupada. Daniel y Van Helsing miraron a ver que pasaba.  
  
- Exacto ¡borracha! ¡Y no sabes lo bien que se siente una cuando se esta BORRACHA!  
  
- Dios mío... – dijo Narya levantándose y cogiendo a Rachel por debajo de los brazos para levantarla.  
  
- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Rachel aún con la botella de ron en la mano  
  
- ¡Llevarte a fuera para que te dé un poco el aire! ¡Y deja la botella tranquila! – Dijo Narya, se giro hacia los chicos y les dijo: chicos, os presento a Rachel Flynt, la famosa actriz.  
(Nota de la autora: Rachel se pronuncia Reichel, ok? )  
  
- ¿Esa es tu amiga? – preguntó Van Helsing  
  
- ¡Sí! ¡Soy su amiga! ¿Pasa algo? – dijo la borracha  
  
- ¡Cállate! Cuando te tranquilices te los presentaré – dijo Narya que empezaba a perder los estribos  
  
Salieron los cuatro a la calle y se sentaron en un banco, parecía que Rachel comenzaba a tranquilizarse.  
  
- Bueno, Rachel, te presento al profesor Abraham Van Helsing, y bueno, a Daniel ya lo conoces. – dijo Narya  
  
- Valla, te juntas con muy buenas compañías, y recalco lo de muy – dijo Rachel mientras miraba a Van Helsing.  
  
- ¡Por favor!  
  
- ¿Bueno, como te trata la vida, Narya?  
  
- Mal, como a todas.  
  
Rachel rió:  
  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no bebes?  
  
- 5 meses, 2 semanas y 3 días y 2 horas  
  
Y le puso la botella de ron a Narya en el regazo.  
  
- Te sentirás mejor, ayuda a olvidar  
  
Narya la cogió, la miro, y dijo:  
  
- Por los viejos tiempos.  
  
Y le pegó un largo trago.  
  
- Ahora empezaran a quejarse de su vida, a sí que nosotros nos vamos – le dijo Daniel a Van Helsing al oído.  
  
- Bueno, parece que tenéis mucho de que hablar, ¡os esperamos en el hostal! – Dijo Van Helsing mientras él y Daniel comenzaban a levantarse del banco.  
  
- Vale, ¡hasta luego! – Dijeron ambas a la vez.  
  
- Ahora voy a predecir el futuro – dijo Daniel mientras se alejaban del banco donde estaban sentados -–predigo que esta noche llegaran las dos como una cuba.  
  
- Eso no hace falta predecirlo, ¡yo también lo sé! – Contesto Van Helsing.  
  
- ¡Pues nosotros podíamos hacer lo mismo!  
  
- ¡Exacto!  
  
Y se dirigieron a un bar que Daniel conocía muy bien. (por todas sus visitas, claro)  
  
Noche del 13 de Junio de 1890  
  
Aquella noche, Van Helsing y Daniel llegaron al hotel, había una habitación para cada dos, y las de las chicas estaba al lado de la de los individuos estos ( ). Al entrar en su habitación no oyeron ruido alguno de la habitación de al lado (cosa que no era normal) y se extrañaron, pero al poco tiempo oyeron que la puerta (de la otra habitación claro) se abría de un portazo, y oyeron la voz de Narya decir:  
  
- ¡MI VIDA ES UNA MIERDA!  
  
- ¿Ves lo que te decía? – Dijo Daniel tranquilamente – lo bueno es que ahora podremos escuchar toda su conversación. ¡Toda enterita!  
  
- Es lo bueno de estar al lado de una habitación en la que hay dos jóvenes borrachas como una cuba – dijo Van Helsing sentándose y cogiendo la botella de coñac. (Nota de la autora: por que todos sabemos que Van Helsing, por muy profesor y muy doctor que sea, al igual que Sherlock Holmes y inspector Aberline ["Desde el Infierno"] le daba muy bien a la absenta, al whisky, al coñac y demás bebidas alcohólicas [como mola este tío ] aunque Holmes mas que beber fumaba, pero también bebía absenta y.... bueno eso pa otro día, sigue leyendo)  
  
y ahora viene cuando escuchamos toda la conversación de las individuas estas:  
  
- Ahora en serio – dijo Narya tumbándose en la cama – mi vida es una mierda.  
  
- Nuestras vidas son MIERDA. Míranos, apunto de cumplir 26 años y sin novio, es avergonzante.  
  
- Sí...  
  
En ese instante, ambas se ponen a llorar y, bueno, ya se sabe, a llorar a reír, e incluso a vomitar.  
  
Mañana del 14 de Junio de 1890  
  
Esa mañana, al ver que Narya y Rachel no se levantaban, Daniel y Van Helsing se permitieron el lujo de entrar en la habitación de las señoritas. Al entrar estaba cada una en su cama, como si no hubiese pasado nada, eso sí, con la botella de ron en la mano.  
Daniel se acercó a Rachel, y conociéndola, para despertar a Rachel no se pueden utilizar sutilezas. Daniel cogió un baso, fue al lavabo, lo llenó de agua, se dirigió hacia Rachel y se lo tiró a la cara, en ese instante Rachel saltó de la cama sacudiendo la cabeza, cuando estuvo incorporada se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a quejarse de que le dolía.  
  
- no me extraña que te duela – le dijo Daniel  
  
- ¡Cállate! – Contestó ella.  
  
Van Helsing se acercó a Narya.  
  
- Narya despierta  
  
Esta reaccionó como Rachel, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y dijo:  
  
- ¡No grites! ¡Me duele!  
  
Van Helsing la ayudó a levantarse, Narya fue al lavabo tambaleándose y se lavó la cara. Y por fin salieron a la calle. Paseaban en dirección al parque, ya que, allí un carruaje esperaba a Van Helsing.  
  
- ¿Adónde vas? – Preguntó Narya curiosa.  
  
- A Bristol, esta mañana me han enviado un telegrama diciendo que hay algo que esta destrozando gente  
  
- ¡Valla! ¿Podemos ir? – dijo Rachel como una cría pequeña  
  
- A mi no me importa – dijo Van Helsing, y en su rostro se dibujó una bonita sonrisa.  
  
- Pero... – dijo Narya preocupada  
  
- ¡Vamos Narya! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te a sentado mal el coñac? ¿O que? – dijo Daniel  
  
- Narya a mi no me importa de verdad – dijo Van Helsing intentando convencerla  
  
- Bueno, vale... – aceptó ella.  
  
FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO  
  
By: Aniram McDouglas


	3. Bienvenidos a Bristol

Capítulo III: "bienvenidos a Bristol"  
  
Cuando los cuatro llegaron al parque, subieron al carruaje.  
  
- ¿Puedo preguntar que hicisteis ayer? – Dijo Daniel indiscretamente.  
  
- Buena pregunta – dijeron las dos mujeres a coro  
  
- La verdad, yo, no recuerdo mucho – dijo Rachel tocándose la cabeza.  
  
- Yo solo recuerdo que las dos gritamos varias veces que nuestra vida era una mierda – dijo Narya entre risas.  
  
- Si... y, al final te conté que me acosté con Harry cuando estabais saliendo – dijo Rachel mirando hacia los lados.  
  
- Ah... si, claro – contestó Narya con un tono molesto - ¿te he contado cuando me acosté con Alex cuando salíais?  
  
- Anda... que... que bien, ¡el mundo es un pañuelo! ¿Eh? – Contestó Rachel entre risas e ira.  
  
Y en voz baja, mientras ambas seguían mirando al frente con una sonrisa algo falsilla, Rachel le dijo:  
  
"puta"  
  
A lo que Narya le contestó:  
  
"zorra"  
  
- Valla, me esperaba eso de Rachel, Narya, pero de ti... – dijo Van Helsing.  
  
Narya le lanzó una mirada asesina a Van Helsing.  
  
- ¿Te estas metiendo con ella?  
  
- Ya empezamos – dijo Daniel.  
  
Narya se asomo por la ventanilla y le gritó al cochero que parara el carro.  
  
- ¡Ahora sal ahí fuera si te atreves! ¡Y disculpate! – dijo  
  
(Nota de la autora: a la chica le dan prontos XD)  
  
- Esta bien – contestó él.  
  
Y abrió la puerta del carruaje, cogió a Narya por la cintura y la puso en el suelo. Todos salieron al camino.  
  
- Ya estamos fuera. Y perdona por lo de antes...  
  
- ¡A mi no me tienes que pedir perdón! ¡Si no a Rachel!  
  
- Esta bien... perdona Rachel – dijo él sin dificultad. Daniel y Rachel se estaban riendo por dentro.  
  
- ¡Eso esta mejor! ¡Pero te lo tendré en cuenta!  
  
En ese momento oyeron un alarido, era el cochero. Todos corrieron hacia allí. Al llegar, encontraron al cochero paralizado, seguí vivo.  
  
- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – le preguntó Daniel al cochero.  
  
Este tartamudeó.  
  
- Esta en un trance – dijo Rachel – ¡debemos ayudarle!  
  
- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Narya  
  
- ¡No lo sé! ¡Aquí los médicos sois tú y Van Helsing!  
  
- Es verdad. Daniel, tráeme mi mochila.  
  
Y Daniel obedeció, mientras tanto Van Helsing intentó tranquilizar al cochero. Desde el carruaje se oyó decir a Daniel:  
  
- Ca... caballeros... me... me parece que el misterio está resuelto.  
  
Todos se acercaron corriendo al carruaje y vieron que estaba Daniel sentado muy recto y con cara de nervioso, detrás de él había alguien.  
  
- ¿Quién hay ahí? – Dijo Van Helsing imponiendo - ¡sal!  
  
Al instante de detrás salió una niña pequeña.  
  
- No es mas que una niña – dijo Rachel tranquilizándose.  
  
- Yo no estaría tan segura – dijo Narya frunciendo el ceño. Y se sacó del bolsillo una barra de hierro no más grande que la palma de una mano, se la acercó a la niña y esta chilló y sacó una cadena y se la puso alrededor del cuello a Daniel.  
  
- ¡Cómo te acerques lo mato!  
  
- Era de esperar...  
  
Narya guardó la barra de hierro y les hizo una seña a Van Helsing y a Rachel para que fuesen hacia la parte de atrás del carruaje para ponerse detrás de la niña. Narya entro en el carruaje con las manos en alto para demostrar que no llevaba nada. La niña estaba nerviosa, respiraba rápido. Narya le acercó la mano para ponérsela en la cabeza, pero al instante la niña volvió a chillar y una fuerza sobrenatural emano de la niña tirando a Narya con una fuerza brutal. Esta calló al suelo, se medio incorporó y llamó a Rachel por su diminutivo "Rache" (nota de la autora: a que soy pesada eh? jejeje, bueno, sobre el diminutivo: parece que no abrevia pero se pronuncia "Reich" ala, yastá)  
  
- ¡Voy! – Dijo Rachel corriendo hacia la puerta abierta de carruaje, cogió la barra de metal de Narya y entró en el carruaje, al acercársela por completo a la niña, soltó a Daniel (y la cadena) la niña salió por la ventana y desapareció entre la niebla del bosque.  
  
- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó Van Helsing a Narya mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.  
  
- Si... a partir de ahora no me fiaré de ningún niño. Daniel, ¿estas bien?  
  
- Si, estoy bien.  
  
Se sentaron al borde del camino.  
  
- Narya – dijo Van Helsing – cuando la niña chillo por primera vez dijiste "era de esperar" ¿qué era de esperar?  
  
- Esa niña... vive en el bosque.  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – intervino Rachel  
  
- Por que es muy pálida, y en estos bosques no da mucho el sol además... – dijo Daniel interrumpiendo.  
  
- Además, su piel a parte de pálida, era algo verdosa, característica de los seres mágicos. Los niños que viven en los bosques suelen ser raptados por las hadas e intercambiados por los hijos de éstas – terminó Narya.  
  
- Pero es extraño que un duende haya hecho esto por su propia voluntad. ¿No? – Dijo Rachel confusa.  
  
- Rachel tiene razón – dijo Daniel mirando a Narya.  
  
- Van Helsing – comenzó esta – ¿ha sentido la misma presencia que en Londres?  
  
- No – contestó él – la presencia de la niña era muy diferente.  
  
- ¿Se puede hacer tratos con las hadas? – interrumpió Rachel  
  
- Depende de lo que les ofrezcas a cambio – contesto Daniel. ¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
- ¿Y si hubiese hecho un trato con el ser que supuestamente persigue al profesor?  
  
- ¡Vaya Rache, eres mucho mas lista de lo que pensaba! – Dijo Narya levantándose.  
  
- La teoría de Rachel esta muy bien. ¡Seguiremos con usted profesor! – Dijo Daniel muy decidido.  
  
- Si no es molestia por supuesto – añadió Narya pellizcando a Daniel en el brazo.  
  
- No, no es molestia.  
  
Cuando subieron al carruaje de nuevo, ordenaron al cochero que arrancara. No hubo respuesta. Salieron para ver lo que ocurría. El cochero estaba tieso, con las riendas entre las manos, Narya subió al asiento y le tomó el pulso.  
  
- esta muerto  
  
- ¿Qué? – Dijeron todos a la vez.  
  
- Paro cardiaco – continuó Narya – algo hizo ese pequeño duende para dejarnos sin conductor.  
  
- Bueno, entonces tendremos que turnarnos para conducirlo – dijo Van Helsing.  
  
Todos apoyaron la propuesta.  
  
- Yo conduciré primero, esta anocheciendo y me apetece pensar. – Dijo Narya tomando las riendas de las manos mortíferas del conductor y apartándolo a un lado.  
  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? – Preguntó Rachel.  
  
Nadie dijo nada.  
  
- Está fiambre, ya no sirve de nada. – Dijo al fin Narya. Y empujó el cadáver hacia el otro lado de la carretera – las hadas se ocuparan de él.  
  
- Pobre hombre – dijo Daniel.  
  
- Hazme caso Dani, la muerte es una liberación, no un castigo. Y ahora subir, que nos vamos.  
  
A Van Helsing le asombró la frialdad que se escondía bajo ese carácter tan alegre y esa dulce sonrisa.  
Pero antes de subir Rachel miró a Narya enfadada.  
  
- está bien – dijo Narya suspirando.  
  
Y bajó del carruaje y cada una puso una moneda en cada ojo del difunto.  
  
- con estas monedas paga al barquero para poder disfrutar del paraíso. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo, Amén. – Dijeron ambas a la vez y se santiguaron.  
  
Van Helsing y Daniel las observaban, ellos también se santiguaron, era una de las primeras veces que el profesor había visto muy poca gente que pusiera las monedas en los ojos del difunto.  
A sí que cuando Rachel y Daniel dormían él se sentó al lado de Narya.  
  
- ¿Es que no duermes? – preguntó ella  
  
- No tengo sueño.  
  
- Vaya...  
  
Se produjo un silencio.  
  
- yo... yo nunca he estado en Irlanda  
  
Narya rió.  
  
- no es nada del otro mundo...  
  
- dicen que la música es preciosa  
  
- a parte del paisaje, las gaitas es lo que mas me gusta de mi país. Por que del resto de cosas...  
  
- dime cosas de tu país que no te gusten  
  
- Por ejemplo... son todos unos borrachos.  
  
- ¿Ya esta?  
  
- Hay algo mas que no me gusta  
  
- ¿Qué es?  
  
- Mi madre  
  
Y rió de nuevo. Van Helsing la miró extrañado.  
  
- ¡Bah! No me hagas caso, empiezo a tener sueño, y cuando tengo sueño, deliro.  
  
- Dame las riendas anda.  
  
- No, no, estoy bien, de verdad.  
  
- Dame.  
  
Y Van Helsing cogió las manos de Narya para coger las riendas.  
  
- Tienes las manos heladas.  
  
- Siempre me pasa. No te preocupes, ¡no estoy muerta!  
  
- Será mejor que te pongas unos guantes y descanses un rato.  
  
- Pero es que aquí fuera se esta bien. Me quedo para hacerte compañía, jajajaja.  
  
- Muy bien, como quieras.  
  
Pasó un rato en silencio. Van Helsing observaba cómo Narya no dejaba de contemplar el paisaje.  
  
- Si quieres te puedo llevar a Irlanda, allí siempre están de fiesta y siempre tocan las gaitas. A mí me tocara ir para mi cumpleaños – dijo Narya con una mueca de desagrado.  
  
- Me encantaría ir – contestó él – si a ti te parece bien.  
  
- Claro que sí! Si estas dispuesto a que todo el mundo te pida que les cuentes batallitas. En Irlanda los ataques de licántropos son muy comunes.  
  
- Oh, vaya... para algo estabas tú, ¿no?  
  
- Si, pero no se como se las apañaran ahora. Supongo que mi hermano hará algo.  
  
Y terminaron la conversación. A los (aproximadamente) diez minutos Narya se quedó dormida y Van Helsing la tapó con su abrigo (juas )  
  
Al rato salió Daniel, miro a Narya y dijo:  
  
- Ya se ha quedado dormida otra vez.  
  
- Si, pero tu me has despertado – dijo ella abriendo los ojos de golpe.  
  
- Vaya, lo siento, dormirás mejor ahí dentro  
  
Narya se quitó el abrigo y se lo dio a Van Helsing.  
  
- Muchas gracias. Nos vemos luego.  
  
Y entró en el carruaje. Al entrar vio que Rachel estaba despierta.  
  
- aquí conduce todo el mundo menos tú – dijo  
  
- Créeme, no querríais que YO condujese – contesto Rache acurrucándose más.  
  
- Te creo  
  
Y las dos rieron. Mientras tanto, fuera Daniel había cogido las riendas.  
  
- ¿Por qué no vas a dentro? – dijo él  
  
- ¿Estas loco? Dejarme solo con esas dos es pero que estar con dos vampiresas.  
  
- Tiene razón, ¡mucha razón!  
  
- ¿Hace mucho que conoces a Narya?  
  
- ¡Puffff! Muchísimo, aunque hace mas que Rachel y ella se conocen. Conocí a Narya hace... 18 años exactamente.  
  
- Vaya, debéis conoceros muy bien.  
  
- Lo sé casi todo sobre ella.  
  
- ¿Y Rachel? ¿Desde cuando se conocen?  
  
- ¡Madre mía! Me parece que era fetos cuando se conocieron.  
  
Ambos rieron  
  
- No, pero se conocieron cuando tendrían... 2 o 3 años. Sus madres eran amigas.  
  
- Si que sabes sobre ella  
  
- Ya te he dicho que lo sé CASI todo sobre Narya McDoulas.  
  
- Casi todo. No te olvides del casi.  
  
- Sabes, Bram, tú y yo nos estamos llevando muy bien, ¿verdad?  
  
- Si señor.  
  
- Pero en cambio te veo con Narya y... Es a ratos ¿no?  
  
- Si, depende de los comentarios que haga.  
  
De repente se oyó la voz de Narya:  
  
- ¿Qué tipo de comentarios hago?  
  
- ¿¡De donde has salido?! – Dijo Daniel alarmado.  
  
- No sé... ¡puede que del carruaje!  
  
- Vale, vale...  
  
- Y bien, ¿que tipo de comentarios hago?  
  
- Esto... – dijeron Daniel y Van Helsing a la vez.  
  
- En fin... ¡hombres! No saben hablar.  
  
Y se volvió a dentro.  
  
15 de Junio de 1890, Bristol, Inglaterra.  
  
Al rato entró Van Helsing al carruaje.  
  
- Señoritas estamos llegando.  
  
Rachel se dispuso a darle las gracias. Pero Narya la interrumpi  
  
- ¡No Rache! ¡No sea que vayamos a hacer algún comentario molesto!  
  
Van Helsing y Narya se miraron y se sonrieron irónicamente para luego acabar con una mirada asesina.  
  
Al bajar, observaron que el pueblo estaba desierto.  
  
- esta desierto – dijo Rachel  
  
- Creo que ya sé por que – continuó Narya mirando al final de la calle. Un hombre lobo enorme se dirigía a ellos  
  
- Comprobemos si luchando contra un licántropo eres tan ágil como hablando– le dijo Van Helsing a Narya.  
  
- Ahora verás como soy igual de buena en las dos cosas  
  
Cuando el licántropo estaba a no menos de 5 metros de ellos comenzaron a actuar. Van Helsing sacó una estaca de plata de su cinturón, Daniel sacó de si mochila un pequeño arco se subió a un tejado y comenzó a disparar, Rachel cubría a Narya con su daga y Narya apartando su largo abrigo negro desenvainó un largo sable brillante.  
  
- ¡Yo te cubro! – dijo Rachel – mi daga es de plata  
  
- no es necesario, mi sable también lo es  
  
y saltó al lado de Van Helsing este se aferró a la espalda del licántropo e intentó clavarle la estaca pero el licántropo se giro y estampó al profesor en el suelo. Narya corrió hacia la bestia.  
  
- ¡¡DANIEL!! ¡DISPARA!  
  
Y Daniel obedeció, las flechas hicieron que el licántropo retrocediese y esto vino bien para que Narya y Van Helsing clavaran a la bestia sus armas. Narya al ver que este no moría se dispuso a clavar de nuevo su sable, pero Van Helsing la detuvo.  
  
- ¡Espera!  
  
- ¿Vas a dejar que sufra?  
  
- No  
  
Y sacó de su mochila la caja que Carl le había dado, la que dentro llevaba tres jeringuillas de antídoto. Narya lo miró.  
  
- no es tan importante como para gastar una. Hazme caso.  
  
- Esta bien.  
  
Guardo la caja y Narya sacó un revolver y disparó a la cabeza de la bestia. Al instante esta calló.  
  
- no tienes sentimientos – le dijo Van Helsing a Narya seriamente,  
  
- ¿Tener sentimientos te ayuda a sobrevivir en la vida? – Contestó ella guardando todas sus armas.  
  
Cuando Van Helsing fue a contestar, una multitud salió gritando, "¡han matado a la bestia!" Los tomaban por héroes. El alcalde habló:  
  
- Gracias, muchísimas gracias. Nos han liberado de la bestia. ¿Podría conocer sus nombres?  
  
Los cuatro se miraron y asintieron. Van Helsing habló.  
  
- yo soy el profesor Abraham Van Helsing  
  
Todo la multitud se hecho hacia atrás y cuchicheó.  
  
- Vaya una reputación, profesor – le dijo Narya a Van Helsing. Y este continu  
  
- Ella es la doctora Narya McDouglas.  
  
Esta vez la multitud incluso cogió los rastrillos y las palas para protegerse.  
  
- Vaya, que reputación tiene, doctora – dijo Van Helsing y continuó – y ellos son Rachel Flynt.  
  
Y de repente salió de la multitud un joven bastante atractivo y le gritó a Rachel:  
  
- ¡Rachel! Por fin te encuentro! Creí que te habían raptado. Cuando me desperté por la mañana no estabas.  
  
- ¿Que? No, no le conozco, no he estado aquí en mi vida!  
  
- Que, ¿ese es John? – le susurro Narya al oído  
  
- No, ese es su hermano, Jack.  
  
- Y él es Daniel Connery – continuó Van Helsing.  
  
Y de la salió una mujer que miró a Daniel con mirada asesina.  
  
- Esto... ya hablamos luego Mary.  
  
- Los dos tenemos problemas personales, ¿no? – le susurró Rachel a Daniel al oido.  
  
- Bueno, pues están los cuatro invitados al banquete que celebraremos esta noche, por favor, que esas dos preciosas mujeres vayan con las campesinas y ustedes dos acompáñennos. Les daremos vestimenta.  
  
Y así lo hicieron. Vistieron a Rachel ya Narya con trajes de la época. El de Rachel era color tostado y el de Narya era rojo granate. Vistieron a Van Helsing y a Daniel con trajes de chaqueta.  
  
Noche del 15 al 16 de Junio de 1890, Bristol, Inglaterra.  
  
A la hora del banquete les exigieron que se buscasen pareja, los cuatro se reunieron, y Narya se aferró a Daniel y dijo un poco nerviosa:  
  
- Yo con Daniel ¿verdad que sí?  
  
- No, no, no – dijo Rachel cogiendo el otro brazo de Daniel y empujando a Narya contra Van Helsing – YO iré con Daniel, tu ve con Van Helsing, que os lleváis muy bien.  
  
- ¿¿QUÉ?? – Dijo Narya algo histérica.  
  
- Si, si, tu con Van Helsing, ale, ale, a bailar todo el mundo.  
  
Y Rachel y Daniel se fueron a bailar.  
  
- será guarra – dijo Narya en bajito – en fin, si hay que hacerlo se hace...  
  
Mientras bailaban, Daniel y Rachel cotilleaban en bajito mientras miraban a Narya y a Van Helsing.  
  
- nuestro plan funciona a la perfección – dijo ella entre risas  
  
- Eso parece esperemos que siga así. ¿Estas segura de que luego ella saldrá el parque?  
  
- ¡Segurísima! Siempre hace lo mismo.  
  
- Si tú lo dices...  
  
- ¿Y si él no sale?  
  
- No te preocupes Rache, saldrá, y si no, yo me ocupo.  
  
- Dani, No parece que hablen de mucho...  
  
- Poco a poco, Rache, poco a poco...  
  
(Nota de la autora: ya me echabais de menos, eh? sigue el consejo que puse al principio del primer capítulo, ahora es un buen momento para seguirlo, juas juas juas ) Mientras tanto la otra pareja bailaba sin decir nada, ambos algo ruborizados ( y Daniel y Rachel se sentían orgullosos)  
  
- ... esto... – dijeron los dos a la vez.  
  
- No, di tu – dijo Narya  
  
- No, bueno, solo quería decirte que... que estas muy guapa...  
  
- Ah, bueno, gracias, a... ti también te sienta muy bien...  
  
- Gracias...  
  
- ¿Soy tan hábil con mi espada que con mi lengua?  
  
- Sí, mucho.  
  
En ese instante la música paró y comenzó el banquete. Se sentaron con sus parejas y Narya y Rachel juntas.  
  
- ¿Cómo te ha ido? – Dijo Rachel.  
  
- Te voy a matar arpía asquerosa  
  
- Me encanta que me halagues.  
  
- ¡Va en serio! Lo he pasado muy mal, sin tema de conversación ni nada, era muy incómodo.  
  
Mientras tanto Van Helsing planeaba en su mente cómo iba a matar a Daniel y este planeaba cómo iba a escapar. Cuando acabaron de comer Narya salió al parque.  
  
- ¿Ves lo que te decía? – le dijo Rachel a Daniel  
  
- Ahora solo falta que salga él.  
  
- Al poco tiempo salió Van Helsing y vio a Narya sentada en un banco de mármol y jugueteaba con una pequeña flor. Al acercarse Narya no levantó la vista.  
  
- ¿Puedo? – Preguntó Van Helsing señalando en banco.  
  
- Claro  
  
- ¿No te gustan las fiestas?  
  
- He vivido demasiadas, he bailado con muchos hombres y he bebido mucho ponche. Ya me aburren.  
  
- Te ocurre como a mí.  
  
Se produjo un silencio. Narya miró al cielo.  
  
- Se la echa de menos ¿verdad?  
  
- ¿A quien te refieres?  
  
- A Anna. Anna Valerious  
  
- ¿La conocías?  
  
- Por supuesto. Eramos muy amigas. La conocí cuando estaba en prácticas, yo traté a su abuelo y a su padre cuando enfermaban. He incluso la traté a ella. Cómo dice Rachel "el mundo es un pañuelo" eh?  
  
- Si...  
  
Van Helsing bajó la cabeza. Narya lo miró, le puso la mano en la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza.  
  
- Vamos, anímate. ¡Todos nos veremos allí arriba! Además, como dije antes, la muerte es una liberación, no un castigo. Alégrate por ella. Y bueno, hay mas peces en el mar.  
  
- En parte tienes razón. ¿Cómo te enteraste de que había muerto?  
  
- Fui a Transilvania a hacerles una visita y me encontré con todo aquello.  
  
- ¿Te enteraste como murió?  
  
Narya le lanzó aquella sonrisa tan dulce y comprensiva que agradaba tanto a Van Helsing.  
  
- No le des más vueltas. Lo hecho, hecho queda. No puedes retroceder.  
  
Ella se levantó y miró la hermosa media Luna que había  
  
- El mundo sigue rodando, son gajes del oficio. Todos vivimos y morimos, excepto los inmortales claro, ellos no tienen alma, no saben lo que es la enfermedad, no saben lo que es el dolor... pero bueno, no te voy a dar clases ahora de seres mágicos, ¿no? ¡Así que alegra esa cara!  
  
Van Helsing se levantó y se puso enfrente de Narya.  
  
- Tienes un carácter muy espontáneo. Primero eres de una manera y luego de otra. No había conocido a nadie así.  
  
- Lo tomaré como un cumplido.  
  
- ¿Estas segura de que hechas de menos a Anna? – dijo él  
  
- Lo justo y necesario. He aprendido a no echar de menos a los que ya no están aquí y no volverán. Y con eso no quiero desanimarte, de verdad.  
  
- Espero que algún día pueda aprender eso de ti.  
  
- Se aprende con experiencia, he visto muchas muertes y han muerto muchos seres queridos, estoy acostumbrada.  
  
- Narya yo...  
  
FIN DEL TERCER CAPÍTULO.  
  
By: Aniram McDouglas 


	4. Siguiendo su rastro

**Nota de la autora:** bueno, ahora veréis lo que le dice Van Helsing a Narya, algun se alegrará y otr se... llevara un chasco, pero en fin, quien sabe lo que puede pasar. Bueno, seguid leyendo y espero vuestras críticas. Dew!!

* * *

Capitulo IV : "siguiendo su rastro"  
  
Noche del 15 al 16 de Junio de 1890, Bristol, Inglaterra.  
  
- ¿Tu que? – Preguntó ella confusa.  
  
- Yo... bueno que yo...  
  
Y en ese instante apareció el alcalde.  
  
- ¡Hola!  
  
- ¡Hola señor alcalde! – Dijo Narya contenta.  
  
- Bueno, joven continua lo que le querías decir a la chica.  
  
Daniel y Rachel que estaban detrás de los arbustos espiando se contenían los gritos, habían estado a punto de conseguirlo.  
  
- Eso, continua – dijo Narya.  
  
- Eh... bueno... que... yo... – y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo – que yo tengo esto que es tuyo.  
  
- ¿¿¿¿Qué???? – dijo Narya pensando que le iba a decir... en fin, ya sabéis – pe... pero ese pañuelo no es mío...  
  
- ¡Claro que es tuyo anda toma! – y le puso el pañuelo en la mano y se fue.  
  
Narya estaba petrificada.  
  
- Bueno, será mejor que yo me vaya... – dijo el alcalde dándose la vuelta.  
  
- Si, será mejor que se vaya antes de que vuelva en mi misma y pueda sacarle las entrañas  
  
- ¿Decías algo jovencita?  
  
- Eh? No, nada.  
  
- Bueno, la fiesta ha acabado, cuando quieras ya sabes donde están sus aposentos, os los han ensañado antes.  
  
- Sí, claro.  
  
Rachel y Daniel salieron de detrás de los arbustos en cuclillas.  
  
- ¡Eh! ¡Vosotros! – Dijo Narya sin darse la vuelta para verles – alto. Daniel tú te puedes ir, pero ya hablaremos mañana, pero tu Rachel, tu no te libras. ¡VEN AQUÍ!  
  
- Bonita noche, ¿verdad?  
  
- Sí muy bonita. Pero no me cambies de tema, eres... eres una...  
  
- Espera, te ahorro la saliva, puta, zorra imbécil metomentodo, ¿verdad? ¿hay algo nuevo?  
  
- No, eres una genio.  
  
- ¿QUÉ?  
  
- Bueno, déjalo, vamos a dormir.  
  
Y se fueron a dormir a sus aposentos. Rachel analizando la frase "eres una genio" y Narya retorciéndose de ira y planeando hacer algún trato con algún licántropo para matar al alcalde. (Nota de la autora: evidentemente de broma )  
  
Mañana del 16 de Junio de 1890, Bristol, Inglaterra.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, se fueron a revisar el bosque. Narya y Van Helsing iban delante. De repente Rachel puso cara de "tengo una idea".  
  
- ¡Daniel! ¡Daniel! – Dijo ella con tono de preocupada.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa...? – Contestó este aun medio dormido.  
  
- ¡Qué se me ha olvidado una cosa muy importante allí! ¡¡Acompáñame!! – le agarró del brazo  
  
Cuando estuvieron a punto de irse Rachel cogio a Narya del brazo y la separo un poco de Van Helsing.  
  
- ¡Ataca! – le susurro al oído entre risas  
  
Y se fue de la mano de Daniel. Avanzados unos metros Rachel empujó a Daniel contra un árbol  
  
– No crees que vas un poco deprisa – le dijo el.  
  
– No tienes tanta suerte. Es para espiar a estos dos.  
  
– ¡Anda! ¡Haber empezado por ahí!  
  
Rachel miró a Daniel como diciendo "este chaval es tonto"  
  
- Que es broma, ¡ya lo sabia!  
  
Mientras tanto Narya y Van Helsing continuaban solos.  
  
- esto... Bram, el pañuelo no era mío – dijo Narya sacando el pañuelo del bolsillo  
  
- ... eh... ya los sé...  
  
- ¿Entonces por que me lo diste?  
  
- Bueno, te quería decir algo importante y estaba el alcalde delante.  
  
- Bueno y que querías decir, ¡venga!  
  
- Bueno, pues... yo...  
  
Mientras tanto Rachel y Daniel continuaban escondidos detrás de un matojo. Y de repente Rachel se levantó gritando.  
  
- ¡Me has tocado el culo!  
  
- ¿Qué? ¡yo no he hecho nada!  
  
- Sabes Dani estoy empezando a acordarme de tu madre...  
  
Van Helsing y Narya se giraron.  
  
- Vaya que pronto habéis vuelto – interrumpió Narya con las manos en la cintura.  
  
- Es que lo he encontrado a medio camino- le contesto Rachel  
  
Este momento va de ver lo que piensa cada uno:  
  
Van Helsing: "que asco, al final los voy a mandar a tomar a todos ¡no me dejan acabar!  
  
Narya: "creo que me planto delante del licántropo para que me mate ya. ¡No me dejan oír lo que me quiere decir!  
  
Rachel: Daniel ve preparándote, por que luego vas a morir"  
  
Daniel: "¡lo conseguí!"  
  
De repente Rachel rompió el silencio.  
  
- ¡Bueno! Punto uno: dejemos de odiarnos mentalmente que os conozco y sé lo que estáis pensando. Y punto dos: doctora, profesor, yo que ustedes me daría la vuelta... ¡por que la niña ha vuelto!  
  
Van Helsing y Narya se giraron, vieron a la niña y retrocedieron.  
  
- ¡No te me acerques! – grito Narya  
  
- quería pedirles perdón a todos...  
  
- si de ti me voy a fiar...  
  
- ¡No de verdad! No fue manera de comportarme...  
  
- la verdad es que matar a nuestro cochero e intentar matarnos a nosotros no fue manera de comportarse – intervino Van Helsing.  
  
La niña se acercó a los cuatro y estos retrocedieron.  
  
- es que nunca he tratado con adultos, yo no soy de aquí.  
  
- ¿No deberías decir que nunca has tratado con humanos? Tú eres de debajo de la colina – afirmó Narya.  
  
- ¡¡¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!!! – Grito la niña.  
  
El grito fue tan agudo que todos cayeron al suelo con las manos en los oídos.  
  
- ¡¡Vasta ya!! – Narya se levantó y se acercó a la niña - ¿quién te a pedido que nos ataques? Podemos ayudarte...  
  
- La niña volvió a gritar, Narya calló de rodillas delante suya, la niña sacó un cuchillo y se lo clavó en un brazo a Narya. La chiquilla soltó el cuchillo y salió corriendo.  
  
- ¡¡NARYA!! – Gritó Rachel corriendo a ayudarla.  
  
Se agachó la cogió y la apoyo en su hombro.  
  
- desmáyate – le susurro  
  
- no es para tanto...  
  
- ¡Hazme caso!  
  
- Bueno vale.  
  
- ¡La herida es profunda, salta a la vista!  
  
Van Helsing y Daniel corrieron hacia allí.  
  
- ¡Hay que llevarla al pueblo! – Dijo Daniel.  
  
- Que alguien la coja – dijo Rachel  
  
Entonces Van Helsing se agachó y la cogió en brazos. Al llegar al pueblo entraron en el hostal donde se refugiaron la noche anterior.  
  
Tarde del 16 de Junio de 1890, Bristol, Inglaterra  
  
Al entrar en la habitación de Narya y Rachel, la irlandesa "despert". Y todos la dejaron sola para que descansara.  
  
Al rato Van Helsing entro para curarla, la vio sentada en la cama vendándose el brazo con la mano que le quedaba libre.  
  
- ¿te ayudo? – preguntó él  
  
- no... dijiste que la "próxima vez debía hacerlo yo" y obedezco  
  
- si, pero debías hacerlo tu cuando tuvieses los dos brazos libres – contesto Van Helsing con una mueca burlona y sentándose al lado suya y ayudándola.  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación de al lado estaban Rachel y Daniel.  
  
- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a tocarme el culo!? – dijo ella histérica  
  
- Mujer no te enfades, ¡fue un movimiento involuntario!  
  
- ¿Involuntario? Si ya, ¡entonces mi puñetazo será también involuntario!  
  
- No, no, no, espera.  
  
- Hombre! Es que tu también, si me lo hubieses pedido con mas amabilidad...  
  
- ¿Pedírtelo?  
  
- Eh... esto... ¡¡oye, creo que estos dos empiezan a pelearse!!  
  
Exacto, Van Helsing y Narya no pueden estar sin discutir, parece una necesidad, pues bien aquí los tenemos:  
  
- ¡Quita que yo puedo! – Gritó Narya.  
  
- Que no, que con una mano no puedes  
  
- ¡¡Sabré yo lo que puedo hacer y lo que no!!  
  
- ¿Tú? Si no sabes ni curar un rasguño  
  
- ¿¿QUÉ?? ¡¡Yo sé mas medicina que tu!!  
  
- ¡Por favor! Todos esos títulos que tienes te los encontraste por la calle.  
  
- ¡Me largo! ¡¡Ya no te aguanto!! – Dijo Narya mientras cogía el pomo de la puerta. Pero no pudo abrirla por que Van Helsing la cogió del brazo y la acercó a él.  
  
- Debía haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo – dijo Van Helsing justo antes de darle un profundo y apasionado beso (nota de la autora: para los mas cortitos, es en los labios. [Sin intención de ofender, es lo que nos gustaría que nos hiciesen a todas]) Van Helsing (aprovechadico el tío ehhh!) Juas ) le fue quitando el corsé de cuero a Narya. De pronto esta comenzó a separarse.  
  
- Lo siento, no han sido maneras... – se disculpo Van Helsing.  
  
- No, no, no es eso. Es que me acaban de clavar un cuchillo en el brazo y me dolía...  
  
- Ah, pero en cuanto al bes...  
  
Pero Van Helsing no pudo acabar la frase por que Narya continuo besándole. Pero de repente fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta.  
  
- ¡¡¡DEJAD DE PELEAROS YA!!! - Gritó Rachel intentando abrir la puerta – que le pasa a esta puerta?  
  
(Nota de la autora: estaban apoyados en la puerta)  
  
- ¡Quita! ¡Quita! – Le susurró Narya a Van Helsing.  
  
Rachel y Daniel consiguieron abrir la puerta.  
  
- ¿Qué hacéis? – preguntó Daniel  
  
- Esto... he... – tartamudeo Narya.  
  
- ¡La curaba! – interrumpió Van Helsing,  
  
Rachel miró el corsé de Narya tirado en el suelo.  
  
- Entiendo... bueno Dani vamonos, que termine de "curarla" – dijo Rachel con tono burlón.  
  
Al llegar la noche todos durmieron tranquilamente, Narya no comento nada con Rachel. Ni Van Helsing con Daniel.  
  
17 de Junio de 1890,Bristol, Inglaterra.  
  
Rachel salió por la ventana de su habitación (nota de la autora: después de leer esto pensareis que Rachel esta un poco loca, pues SI tenéis razón) y manteniendo el equilibrio se coló en la habitación de Narya.  
  
- ¡Narya despierta! – dijo Rachel desde la ventana  
  
- no... cinco minutitos... – masculló ella desde la cama  
  
- no, mujer, que me tienes que contar lo del cors  
  
Narya al oír la palabra "cors" saltó de un brinco de la cama gritando:  
  
- ¡¡Tenia calor! ¡¡Tenia calor!!  
  
- Si, calor, eso dicen todos – contesto Rachel entrando en la habitación.  
  
- ¿Cómo has entrado? Puse la llave  
  
- ¿no te has fijado en que tenias la ventana abierta?  
  
- Estas loca... – dijo Narya levantándose de la cama, acercándose a la mesilla y lavándose la cara con el agua del plato.  
  
- No, tan solo estoy un poco borracha, ¿ron?  
  
- Es que para desayunar es un poco fuerte...  
  
- Quizás tengas razón, bueno, yo me voy.  
  
Mientras salía grito a la ventana de enfrente:  
  
- ¡Bram! ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano mirando por la ventana?  
  
- esto... tus gritos me despertaron, pero... yo ya me iba...  
  
- por supuesto...  
  
Mas tarde todos se reunieron para desayunar.  
  
- Conozco un restaurante cercano, podíamos desayunar allí – dijo Rachel mientras caminaban por el pueblo.  
  
- Pues vamos – continuo Narya.  
  
- Mira que niña mas mona vestida de blan... ¡mierda! – Dijo Daniel señalando - ¡la niña! ¡La niña!  
  
- ¡¡¿Dónde?!! – Dijo Narya histérica – esa niñata casi me rebana el brazo ¡¡¡¡yo la mato!!!!  
  
- Vamos a seguirla – dijo Van Helsing  
  
- ¿¿¡¡QUE!!?? – dijeron Daniel y Narya a coro  
  
- Que no muerde - continuó él.  
  
- Pero sí clava cuchillos – dijo Narya retrocediendo.  
  
- ¡Da lo mismo! ¡¡Vamos!! – dijo Van Helsing arrastrando a Narya hacia la niña  
  
- que remedio... – dijo ella  
  
Y todos persiguieron a la niña que corría con una asombrosa rapidez. Cuando Rachel consiguió alcanzarla se puso delante de la niña parándola.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?  
  
- Eso no os lo puedo decir – dijo la niña sonriendo  
  
- Bueno, y ¿adonde vas?  
  
- Con mi mama.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta?  
  
- En Dublín, en el solsticio de verano estaré allí.  
  
Y de pronto la niña desapareció. Todos se quedaron paralizados.  
  
- bueno, ya sabemos a donde ir – dijo Daniel  
  
- Exacto, debemos ir a Dublín antes que ella, pero solo hay un puerto en el que se coja el barco para ir allí. – Prosiguió Rachel.  
  
- Si, el puerto de Liverpool – dijo Van Helsing  
  
- Narya, ¿no dices nada? – Dijo Rachel.  
  
- ¿eh? no, que, vamos, ¿no?  
  
- Venga esos ánimos, míralo por el lado bueno, llegamos justo para tu cumpleaños.  
  
- Eso es lo peor de todo – dijo Narya murmurando mientras volvían al pueblo  
  
Al llegar al pueblo cogieron todas sus cosas, las cargaron en un carruaje, se despidieron del alcalde y se marcharon en dirección a Liverpool.  
  
18 de Junio, camino hacia Liverpool.  
  
Rachel iba sentada junto a Daniel, los dos dormían, Rachel apoyada en una pared y Daniel en la otra; enfrente de los dos estaban Narya y Van Helsing, Narya también dormía, apoyada contra la ventana apoyándose en un brazo. Van Helsing se asomo.  
  
- ¿Cuánto hay hasta Liverpool? – le gritó al cochero  
  
- ¡1 día! ¡Si todo va bien por supuesto! – Le contestó.  
  
Van Helsing entró de nuevo al carruaje y suspiró. Paso un rato mientras miraba por la ventana, pero en todo ese tiempo Narya había estado despierta, mirando también el paisaje con los ojos tan entornados que parecía dormida. Van Helsing la miró largamente y murmuro:  
  
- Narya... me gustaría decirte lo que siento por ti pero, no puedo, decir que te quiero directamente es difícil.  
  
Narya se hizo la dormida asombrada por el comentario de Van Helsing, y decidió sacarle provecho. Cambio de postura apoyándose en el hombro de Bram, y murmuró en "sueños"  
  
- madre... has cambiado el colchón, este es más cómodo...  
  
Van Helsing sonrió al notar que Narya le agarraba el brazo. Él apoyo sus labios el cabello de Narya, se los olió y los besó. Narya acabó por dormirse.  
  
6 de la mañana del 19 de Junio de 1890, Liverpool, Inglaterra.  
  
Narya despertó de su sueño real, al darse cuenta de la postura en la que estaba y de que Van Helsing estaba despierto mirando el paisaje (como no) dio un brinco separándose de Van Helsing y disculpándose por agarrarle.  
  
- ¡¡Perdón!! No me di cuenta, ¡lo siento!  
  
- No... no pasa nada. Será mejor que despertemos a estos dos – dijo él refiriéndose a Rachel y Daniel – estamos a punto de llegar.  
  
- Sí...  
  
Para despertar a Rachel, Narya le pego unos meneos.  
  
- Vamos Rache, venga que estamos a punto de llegar, ¡despierta!  
  
- Mmmm... ayyy... ¿Narya?  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- ¡Tírame del pie !  
  
- ¿¿¡Que!??  
  
- Si, si, tírame del pie.  
  
- ¿¿Pero tu estas bien?? Bueno, vale.  
  
Y Narya se agachó y le pego un pequeño tiron en el pie  
  
- ¡Ala, ya esta! – Exclamó Rachel incorporándose - ¿ya hemos llegado?  
  
- Tu... tu esta loca – dijo Narya  
  
- ¿y?  
  
( nota de la autora: la expresión de "¡tírame del pie!" Cuando Rachel esta dormida es real, ¡lo digo por que a mí mi amiga me lo dijo cuando intente despertarla! ¡No miento!)  
  
Cuando bajaron del carruaje se encontraron con que estaban en el mismísimo puerto de Liverpool. Se acercaron a la oficina de billetes de barco para preguntar.  
  
- Perdone – comenzó Narya - ¿cuándo sale el siguiente barco hacia Dublín?  
  
- ¡Oh jovencita! – Río el taquillero – ¡el barco hacia Dublín no parte hasta dentro de tres horas!  
  
- ¡¡tres horas!! – exclamaron todos a coro  
  
- Bueno... gracias de todos modos. – Se despidió Narya.  
  
- ¡Tres horas! – Dijo Rachel - ¿qué vamos a hacer en todo ese tiempo?  
  
- Ufff, no tengo ni idea – dijo Daniel deperezándose.  
  
- Yo no quiero volver a Dublín... – murmuró Narya sin que apenas nadie la oyese, con la cabeza gacha y los brazos cruzados, pero Van Helsing sí la oyó, y aprovechando que Rachel y Daniel iban a lo suyo por delante de ellos Van Helsing le preguntó.  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres volver?  
  
Narya continuaba en la postura anterior. Parecía una niña pequeña.  
  
- no quiero... simplemente no quiero...  
  
- ¡ajá! Ya se que podemos hacer! – Dijo Rachel señalando al otro lado de la calle - ¡desayunemos!  
  
Cruzaron la calle y entraron en un bar. Tardaron una hora en desayunar. Van Helsing sacó su reloj de bolsillo.  
  
- aun nos quedan dos horas...  
  
- Voy al servicio – dijo Narya levantándose de la silla y cogiendo a Rachel del brazo – vamos.  
  
- ¿¿Nunca te has preguntado por que las mujeres van acompañadas al baño? – dijo Daniel cogiendo la taza.  
  
FIN DEL CUARTO CAPÍTULO.  
  
Aniram McDouglas 


	5. Cuanto mas buscas, menos encuentras

**Nota de la autora:** ¡¡¡hola!!! ¿Me echabais de menos? Lo dudo mucho, pero bueno... Bueno, el caso es que se me olvido poner al principio que este fic esta basado en la novela "Drácula" de Bram Stoker, aunque supongo que supongo que más de uno ya se habrá dado cuenta... XD Venga, disfrútalo!! ¡Adew!

* * *

Capitulo V  
  
19 de Junio de 1890, Liverpool, Inglaterra.  
  
Narya y Rachel entraron al aseo.  
  
- Se nos va a hacer una larga espera ¡dos horas! – Dijo Rachel – ¿crees que nos recibirán bien?  
  
- Lo dudo mucho – dijo Narya mientras se echaba agua en la cara – después de todo lo que montamos cuando éramos niñas...  
  
- ¡Es cierto! – Rachel reía – ¡jamas lo olvidaré! Y mira que ya teníamos experiencia, pero aun así. Por cierto, ¿qué habrá sido de Vanessa?  
  
- ¡Puff! ¿Esa arpía asquerosa? Espero que este muerta.  
  
- No seas así, nos proporcionaba los materiales.  
  
- ¡Hasta que nos delató!  
  
- Tienes razón. ¿Sabes? Aun me acuerdo de nuestro primer hech...  
  
Pero Rachel fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta, era Daniel.  
  
- ¡¡Oye daros prisa!! ¡Que nos vamos!  
  
- ¡Ya vamos! – Dijeron las dos a coro.  
  
Ambas salieron y se reunieron con Daniel y Van Helsing en la puerta del bar.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que tanta prisa? ¡no podemos ni estar en el baño – dijo Rachel  
  
- ¿Por qué las mujeres necesitáis tanto tiempo en ir al baño? – dijo Daniel  
  
- No preguntes – dijo Van Helsing interrumpiendo – bueno... que hacemos ahora?  
  
- ¿¡y por eso tanta prisa!? – dijo Narya  
  
- no sé... demos un paseo  
  
pasearon por la ciudad, de repente Rachel paro en seco y murmuro:  
  
- una feria...  
  
- ¿Qué? – dijeron Daniel y Van Helsing a coro  
  
- Una feria – dijo Narya - ¿no lo entendéis?  
  
- Creo que si lo entiendo – dijo Daniel sacando la cartera, la abrió y sacudió – peeeeero, no hay nada.  
  
- Yo tampoco tengo nada – dijo Narya –  
  
- Van Helsing... ¿te he dicho lo guapo que esta mañana – dijo Rachel peloteando a Van Helsing  
  
(Nota de la autora: como comprenderéis Narya lanza una mirada asesina a Rachel, es comprensible)  
  
- Según en la situación en la que estamos y viniendo de ti... me lo puedo imaginar – contestó él.  
  
- ¿Eso quiere decir que me compras un algodón de azucar?  
  
- Puede...  
  
- ¡¡¡Uuuuuyyyyy gracias!!!  
  
Y Rachel se abalanzó sobre Van Helsing dándole un beso en la mejilla (recalco mejilla) (nota: tuvo que saltar) Narya y Van Helsing estaban estupefactos. Daniel murmuró:  
  
- Na... Narya... me rompes la mano, deja de apretar...  
  
- ¡Ay! Lo siento  
  
- emmm... bueno... ¡vamos! – Dijo Rachel corriendo como una niña pequeña hacia en puesto de algodón de azúcar.  
  
Cuando Rachel se planto delante del puesto cogió el algodón de azúcar, se giro hacia Van Helsing y le dijo:  
  
- ¡Son cinco peniques!  
  
- Voy... – y saco una monedas del bolsillo y se las dio a vendedor.  
  
- ¡Anda un puesto de tiro al blanco! – Dijo Daniel señalando – ¡voy a probar!  
  
Todos se dirigieron hacia el puesto, Daniel cogió la escopeta.  
  
- son 10 tiros – le dijo el tendero  
  
- ¡Vale! – Dijo Daniel decidido y comenzó a disparar. El primer intento... fallido, el segundo... también y eso de que a la tercera va la vencida... mentira, – ¡valla hombre mi puntería a disminuido!  
  
- Tu nunca has tenido puntería – dijo Narya quitándole la escopeta de las manos y disparando acertándolas todas.  
  
- Na... Narya... valla, que puntería – dijo Daniel estupefacto  
  
- Tan solo estoy descargando mi ira  
  
- Da... Daniel ven que me siento más segura contigo a mi lado – Dijo Rachel poniéndose detrás de Daniel.  
  
- Créeme, si te fuese a hacer algo ni siquiera Daniel te salvaría.  
  
El tendero interrumpió:  
  
- Perdone señorita, pero para ganar un muñeco a de acertar todo, y a fallado las tres primeras.  
  
Narya se volvió a Daniel con mirada asesina  
  
- En ese caso... probaré de nuevo.  
  
Disparo, y tan solo falló una.  
  
- ¡Mierda! ¡Solo por una!  
  
Van Helsing se adelanto le cogió la escopeta a Narya y dijo:  
  
- Déjame probar.  
  
Las acertó todas y le dieron un muñeco de un oso algo más grande de dos palmos. Rachel y Daniel se alejaron un poco. Van Helsing miro el muñeco.  
  
- Narya... – ella se giro y le miro – ten, como antes no lo has conseguido... – el le entregó el muñeco ( )  
  
- Valla... gracias, muchas gracias.  
  
Continuaron andando. Mirando puestos y sacándole el dinero a Van Helsing. Hasta que un tiempo después Van Helsing miro el reloj.  
  
- espero que tengáis ganas de correr – dijo  
  
- Pues la verdad... ganas, ganas no tengo – dijo Narya.  
  
- Es que ya han pasado tres horas desde que hemos sacado el billete  
  
- ¿¿¡Que!?? ¿Y que hacéis ahí parados? ¡Corred! – dijo Narya corriendo  
  
- Mira, la que no tenia ganas de correr – dijo Daniel  
  
Todos salieron como balas hacia el muelle, al llegar vieron que una cola enorme de gente entraba en el barco, se pusieron al final de esta, cuando todos subieron miraron hacia a bajo, Narya estaba en tierra al final de la pasarela.  
  
- ¿¡Narya se puede saber que narices haces!? – Dijo Rachel histérica.  
  
- ¡No pienso subir a ese maldito barco!  
  
- ¿Qué no, eh? esta bien, por favor chicos...  
  
Narya se aferró a un barril que había cerca, Daniel y Van Helsing se acercaron a ella y la cogieron. Entre ambos la sujetaban, hasta que Van Helsing se hartó y la cargó a su espalda como un saco de patatas (juaassssss )  
  
- buena estrategia – dijo Daniel  
  
Cuando subieron al barco hablaron con un marinero para que les mostrase su camarote.  
  
- Síganme, señores – dijo el marinero guiándolos.  
  
Les hizo bajar por unas largas escaleras, llegaron a un pasillo bastante asqueroso, se plantaron delante de una puerta y el marinero les abrió. Todos quedaron perplejos, todo era muy antiguo estaba sucio y mugriento, y, lo peor de todo, solo había una cama.  
  
- disculpe marinero – dijo Rachel – pero... solo hay una cama...  
  
- si, pero es bastante amplia como ven.  
  
- Eso no se lo cuestiono caballero – interrumpió Narya – pero solo es una.  
  
- Son los inconvenientes de llegar tarde, buenos días – y se marcho entregándoles dos copias de la llave – ahora mismo les bajaran su equipaje.  
  
- Tu lo has dicho... ¡"bajaran"! ¡Es de baja categoría! – dijo Rachel entrando y mirando todo el camarote.  
  
Todos entraron después de ella, Narya se quedo parada mirando un rincón.  
  
- Narya... ¿ocurre algo? – le preguntó Daniel  
  
- Hay madre... ¡¡¡cucaracha!!!  
  
- ¿¿¡QUE!?? – Grito Rachel aferrándose a Daniel.  
  
- vale, vale, afronta tus miedos ¡afróntalos! – murmuro Narya con una respiración algo acelerada mientras se acercaba al insecto  
  
- Eso, ¡mátala!, ¡Mátala!, No, espera... ¡APLÁSTALA! – dijo Rachel histérica  
  
Narya le pego un pisotón con la bota y frotó la suela para rematar bien a la cucaracha.  
  
- Así me gusta Narya, que salves la vida de tus amigos – dijo Rachel dándole un par de palmadas a Narya en la espalda.  
  
Tocaron a la puerta y les dejaron el equipaje allí mismo.  
  
- bueeeeeeeeeno... – continuo Rachel desperezándose – creo que Dani y yo vamos a ver si hay algo de comida por ahí, ¿a que si?  
  
- Por supuesto, os dejamos solos, ¡hasta luego!  
  
- Emmm... Narya – dijo Rachel antes de salir – ¿Podrías guardarme mi ropa en el armario, por favor? ¡Gracias!  
  
- Ni siquiera he dicho que sí... en fin...  
  
- Se que puedo confiar en ti, ¡adiós!  
  
Y Daniel y Rachel desaparecieron "en busca de comida". La habitación quedó en completo silencio. Narya se acerco a la puerta y cogió su maleta y la de Van Helsing y las entro en el camarote.  
  
- gracias – dijo Van Helsing cogiendo su maleta de la mano de Narya  
  
- No hay de que.  
  
Comenzaron a sacar su equipaje y a dejarlo en los armarios (nota: habían dos  
  
- eeeeh... bueno – comenzó Narya - ¿dónde crees que estará la niña?  
  
- No se, es muy escurridiza, podría estar en cualquier parte – respondió Van Helsing - ¿crees que llegaremos antes que ella a Dublín?  
  
- No creo, habrá cogido el barco anterior a este.  
  
- Narya, este es el primer barco...  
  
- ¡¡MIERDA!!  
  
- Estará aquí...  
  
- ¡Seguro que esta aquí! Cada vez estoy mas alegre de subir a este barco – dijo Narya sarcásticamente.  
  
- Pues habrá que buscarla, ¿no?  
  
- ¡No, no tenemos por que! – dijo Narya mientras se apoyaba en la puerta cruzándose de brazos – Cuánto mas se busca una cosa menos se encuentra.  
  
- Si, de eso estoy seguro. Con el amor también pasa.  
  
Narya quedo perpleja ante el comentario de Van Helsing  
  
- esto... no tiene por que...  
  
- Si, si tiene por que.  
  
- Que no, que a veces no ocurre  
  
- Te digo yo que s  
  
- ¡Ufffff! ¡Que no!  
  
- Vale, vale, por cierto, el beso del otro día... ¿lo querías? – Dijo Van Helsing acercándose a Narya.  
  
Narya se quedo pensando mirando fijamente y sorprendida a Van Helsing que le devolvía una mirada tranquila y paciente. Narya, por su gran orgullo contesto:  
  
- no  
  
- ¿Ves como en el amor también ocurre?... pero, si no querías el beso, ¿por qué me lo diste?  
  
- ¿¿¡Que!?? Perdona, ¡pero yo no me empotro solita contra la puerta! ¡Y si digo que no lo quería, será por algo!  
  
Van Helsing la miraba orgulloso, se acerco aun más a ella, la cogió de los hombros y la acerco hacia él.  
  
- mírame a los ojos y dime que no lo querías...  
  
Narya le miro a los ojos, noto como las manos de Van Helsing subían por su delgada cintura, ella le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y se besaron.  
  
- ¡¡Abrid de una vez!! – se oyó gritar a Rachel desde el otro lado de la puerta  
  
en seguida se separaron, Van Helsing volvió atrás para "seguir arreglando sus cosas" mientras Narya abría la puerta.  
  
- ¿Y ahora que te pasa Rache?  
  
- Oye este camarote también lo he pagado yo, ¡puedo entrar cuando quiera!  
  
- Deacuerdo, no hace falta que te pongas dramática, aunque sea tu especialidad – dijo Narya saliendo del camarote algo enfadada  
  
- ¿Que le pasa? – pregunto Rachel  
  
- No lo sé – contesto Van Helsing encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
- Será mejor que la dejemos sola un tiempo – intervino Daniel que acababa de llegar.  
  
Todos pasaron la mañana sin Narya, jugando a las cartas en su camarote, hasta que llegó la hora de comer.  
  
- Será mejor que alguien valla a buscar a Narya – dijo Rachel indirectamente.  
  
- Esta bien... iré yo – dijo Van Helsing levantándose de la silla.  
  
Buscó por todos los camarotes inferiores. Subió a cubierta y busco en los camarotes de segunda y primera clase, no había rastro de ella. Al final paseó por cubierta, al legar a la solitaria popa encontró a Narya sentada en la barandilla con los pies desnudos dejando que las pequeñas olas que formaba el barco chocaran contra sus pies, el viento le daba de refilón y su cabello flotaba. Narya levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo, la hecho un poco mas hacia atrás y vio a Van Helsing, evidentemente, del revés.  
  
- Hola... – murmuró Narya - ¿ocurre algo?  
  
- No, solo que es hora de comer – contesto Van Helsing cogiendo la cabeza de Narya entre sus mano y volviéndola a su sitio.  
  
- No tengo hambre... – Narya movía las piernas hacia delante y hacia detrás como una niña.  
  
- Entonces actúa – Van Helsing se agachó y cogió las botas de Narya.  
  
- No he preparado nada – dijo ella mientras saltaba la barandilla y era ayudada por Van Helsing. Narya se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a ponerse las botas.  
  
- Improvisa pues  
  
Narya suspiro, ya había acabado de ponerse el calzado. Van Helsing le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y esta la aceptó. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el comedor. Al llegar, vieron a Rachel y a Daniel que ya estaban sentados, les hicieron unas señas desde la mesa, Van Helsing y Narya se acercaron y se sentaron.  
  
- ¡Hola pareja! – saludó Rachel  
  
- Hola... ¿Sabeis? Bram y yo tenemos una teoría... – dijo Narya acomodándose.  
  
- ¿A si? ¿Y cual es? – pregunto Daniel mientras se acercaba el baso y comenzaba a beber  
  
- Que la niña esta en el barco - al pronunciar Van Helsing esa frase Daniel se atraganto.  
  
Rachel le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, y al fin, Daniel trago el liquido (por cierto, era vino) y habló:  
  
- anda que... que bien... y ¿por qué pensáis esto?  
  
- Cuando la niña nos dijo que iría a Dublín, estabamos en la misma ciudad que ella, tardaría lo mismo que nosotros en llegar aquí... – comenzó a explicar Narya  
  
- Y este es el primer barco que sale hacia Dublín, y no se detiene en ningún sitio – interrumpió Van Helsing.  
  
- Muy buena teoría, ¡sí señor! – Dijo Rachel tomando su copa – y ahora, ¡brindemos!  
  
Todos alzaron sus copas  
  
- ¿Por qué brindamos? – Pregunto Van Helsing.  
  
- ¿Por qué va a ser, Bram? – Dijo Daniel - ¡por nosotros!  
  
Todos rieron y brindaron, la comida transcurrió pacíficamente, al igual que la tarde, todos se desperdigaron por el barco:  
  
Daniel por exceso de bebida de la comida se quedó durmiendo en el camarote; Rachel, algo ebria, pero menos que las otras veces, fue a hechar un vistazo al barco; Narya se volvió a mismo sitio que donde la encontró Van Helsing a sumirse en sus pensamientos y sentimientos y Van Helsing... observaba desde el puente a Narya pensando también en cosas tan privadas que ni yo misma sé. (Nota de la autora: es cierto!!!)  
  
Y así transcurrió la tarde, sin percance alguno, con tranquilidad, el resto de tripulación paseaba por cubierta despreocupada, escuchando a la banda de músicos (entre los cuales había violinistas) tocar hermosas sonatas. Casi al anochecer, Narya se levanto de la barandilla, se puso las botas y se soltó el pelo que levaba recogido en una coleta. Paseo por cubierta, seguida de Van Helsing que observaba a Narya escondido, ella observaba con expresión de indiferencia a los pasajeros con sus parejas, amarse y besarse, Narya se apoyó contra la pared, enfrente de la banda de músicos, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Avanzó hacia uno de los violinistas, le susurró, Van Helsing estaba cerca y pudo oír lo que Narya le decía:  
  
- ¿Me permite?  
  
- Oh... si por supuesto – contesto el violinista. La banda cesó y observo a Narya que miraba el violín en sus manos con ojos amables - ¿qué va a tocar, señorita?  
  
- Vamos en dirección a Irlanda, ¿no es así?  
  
- Sí... señorita.  
  
De pronto sonó una melodía irlandesa que debía ser acompañada por gaitas. La melodía era tan alegre, que unos irlandeses que volvían a su país sacaron una gaita y comenzaron a tocar y a danzar. Van Helsing vio como el rostro de Narya se alegraba a cada paso de baile que daban y a cada nota que tocaban.  
  
Al acabar la melodía todo el mundo aplaudió, y Narya hizo varias reverencias. Se acercó al dueño del violín y se lo dio.  
  
- Muchas gracias.  
  
- No hay de que, toca usted muy bien  
  
Narya sonrió. Los irlandeses que habían bailado y tocado la gaita se acercaron a la joven.  
  
- ¿tu también eres irlandesa? – le dijo uno de ellos.  
  
- Si... lo soy – contesto Narya riendo  
  
- Eres... ¡eres una McDouglas! – interrumpió otro observando las muñequeras de Narya  
  
- Eh... si... ¿de donde sois?  
  
- De Kildare, pero algunos son de Monaghan ¿y tu? – pregunto una mujer  
  
- De Dublín. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis fuera de casa?  
  
- ¡Muchísimo! Unos 12 años – respondió un joven pelirrojo  
  
- Valla, eso es mucho – Narya suspiró como aliviada – yo llevo por el estilo, 10 años fuera.  
  
- Se hecha de menos el verde ¿a que si?  
  
- Si... bueno, me tengo que ir, ¡a sido un placer!  
  
- ¡Adiós! – Se despidieron los irlandeses, y uno de ellos dijo mientras se alejaban - ¡¡y no lo olvides!! ¡¡Honor!!  
  
Narya asintió y sonrío, y se dirigió hacia el camarote. Van Helsing corrió al camarote por otro camino, al llegar Narya encontró a Rachel y a Daniel jugando al póker y Van Helsing entro justo después que ella fatigado por la carrera.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa Bram? ¿Haciendo ejercicio? – Dijo Rachel sacando cartas de su mano.  
  
- Esto... si...  
  
Narya miro a Rachel y ambas se encogieron de hombros. Eran las nueve de la noche cuando comenzaron a jugar a las cartas, se les pasó el tiempo volando, Rachel contaba el faco de billetes que les había sacado a todos.  
  
- Cuarenta y siete, cuarenta y ocho, cuarenta y nueve y... ¡¿Solo cincuenta dólares?!  
  
- ¿Te parece poco, Rache? ¡Nos has desplumado! – dijo Dani mirándose los bolsillos  
  
- Además, ¿por qué cuentas en dólares? Estamos en bretaña, deberían ser Libras – dijo Narya levantándose  
  
- Es igual. Tanto ganar me da sueño. ¿Dormimos?  
  
- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Van Helsing  
  
- Apretujados, no piensas Bram – dijo Narya quitándose el corsé y guardándolo en un cajón.  
  
Van Helsing hizo una mueca de desagrado y Narya sonrió burlonamente.  
  
- Bueno, habrá que apañarse como sea, ¿no? – dijo Rachel mirando a la cama  
  
- Yo por el momento, me pido en el centro – dijo Narya haciéndose un moño.  
  
- Muy bien, en ese caso, este es el orden, empezando por la izquierda: Daniel, yo, Narya y tu, Bram, ¿deacuerdo? – Explicó Rachel.  
  
A todos les pareció bien, uno a uno se fueron metiendo en la cama.  
  
- Bueno, ¿ya nos hemos colocado todos? – Dijo Rachel, todos asintieron – en ese caso, normas: NO tocar – Daniel rió por lo bajo – Daniel, lo digo sobretodo por ti, por que al menos Bram es una persona decente.  
  
Narya rió a carcajadas.  
  
- perdona Rache, continua, continua...  
  
- Bueno, básicamente es eso. Ahora todos a dormir.  
  
- ¡Sí mi general! – Dijo Narya tapándose con la manta.  
  
- Eso a sobrado – respondió Rachel  
  
- Por que tú lo digas...  
  
- ¡¡Pues si lo digo yo y a callar!!  
  
- ¿Rachel cuanto has bebido?  
  
- Hoy no he bebido nada. ¡¡y deja de molestarme!!  
  
- ¿Yo? pero si eres tú la que...  
  
En ese instante Rachel se abalanzo hacia el cuello de Narya, esta para defenderse cogió un jarrón y al hacer ademán de tirárselo a la cabeza a Rachel, Van Helsing la detuvo cogiéndole el brazo. Daniel optó por coger a Rachel de la cintura y echarla hacia atrás separándola de Narya.  
  
- ¿¡Pero no se supone que erais amiga!? – Dijo Daniel reteniendo la ira de Rachel.  
  
- Si... se supone... pero como esta... ¡niña poseída no esta contenta con haberme intentado robar el novio ahora quiere matarme! – Dijo Narya intentando soltarse de Van Helsing.  
  
- Pero... alma descarriada, ¿cómo te atreves? Si sabes de sobre que Peter me quería mas a mí!! – contesto Rachel  
  
- Niña, no hablo de Peter...  
  
- ¿A no?  
  
Narya miro a Rachel amenazante.  
  
- Andaaaaaaaaa!!! Ya, ya, ya lo cojo...  
  
- Bueno, dejarlo ya, ¿no? – Dijo Van Helsing harto.  
  
Cesaron en su "batalla campal". Y se fueron a dormir (algo estrechos).  
  
20 de Junio de 1890, Camino a Dublín.  
  
Serian las siete de la mañana cuando Narya despertó, todos dormían a pierna suelta. Ella, al no querer despertarlos se lavó, se vistió y desayunó. En esto tardo una hora, cuando termino de desayunar volvió al camarote, y todos seguían durmiendo, excepto Van Helsing, que no estaba.  
  
- que raro... – musitó Narya – en fin...  
  
Se desperezó y salió al pasillo, se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y comenzó a tararear una melodía. Pasó un joven marinero y Narya le detuvo.  
  
- ¡Perdone!  
  
- ¿Sí señorita?  
  
- ¿Cuándo tenemos previsto llegar?  
  
- Dentro de una hora, mas o menos, señorita.  
  
- Gracias... – termino Narya pensativa  
  
- Buenos días – se despidió el marinero.  
  
Narya entro al camarote y cerró la puerta. Se acerco a Rachel y le dio unos meneos.  
  
- Rachel, Rachel despierta...  
  
- Mmmm... no... – musitaba ella – cuidadito... cuidadito con el martillo ...  
  
(eso no es de otra peli?? )  
  
- ¿Martillo? Bueno, va despierta  
  
- que no......  
  
- Bueno, en ese caso... – Narya se levantó, se plantó delante de la cama, se aclaró la garganta y dijo: ¡¡Rachel Flynt!! ¡¡Hace un mes que no pagas el alquiler!!  
  
En ese instante Rachel salto de la cama.  
  
- ¡¡Hoy mismo lo pagare señora Benson!!  
  
Narya comenzó a reirse.  
  
- ¡Al fin despiertas!  
  
- No tiene gracia, estaba durmiendo muy agusto... – contesto Rachel frotándose los ojos.  
  
- Venga, me han dicho que llegamos en una hora. Despierta a Daniel  
  
- Vale...  
  
Narya se giro para irse, pero al coger el pomo de la puerta se giro sobre sus pies con un dedo en alto.  
  
- Rache...  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- ¿Has visto a Van Helsing?  
  
Rachel dobló la cabeza, frunció el ceño y arrugo la boca.  
  
- no... bueno, oí su voz que decía algo de "comer"  
  
- Habrá ido a desayunar... ¿sabes a que hora se fue?  
  
- ¿Tengo cara de saberlo?  
  
- No... la verdad es que no... en fin, ahora vengo. Ve recogiendo las cosas, ¡hasta luego!  
  
- Adiós  
  
Narya salió del camarote y se dirigió al comedor. Cuando llegó, se quedo en la puerta mirando, había poca gente, unas quince o veinte personas. Narya noto una presencia detrás suya y oyó una voz familiar.  
  
- parece que buscas a alguien...  
  
Narya se giró. Era Van Helsing.  
  
- A ti. Llegamos en una hora.  
  
- Hay tiempo de sobra, yo ya he recogido mis cosas.  
  
- Y yo – dijo Narya dándose la vuelta y mostrando su vieja mochila de cuero – oye, ¿tiempo para que?  
  
- No sé... para pasear, por ejemplo.  
  
Narya sonrió y asintió. Pasearon por cubierta.  
  
Mientras tanto en el camarote, Rachel recogía sus cosas y Daniel las suyas.  
  
- me pasas el cepillo del pelo, Daniel, lo tienes detrás – dijo Rachel  
  
- ¿Qué? Ah, sí...  
  
Daniel cogió el cepillo, lo dejo en una mesa que había al lado de Rachel, se acerco a ella, la miro y la beso.  
  
- ¿Pero que haces?  
  
- Ahora dime que no te ha gustado...  
  
- Si me ha... ¡digo! ¡No!  
  
- Eso es que te ha gustado, ¿no?  
  
- Si, si, vale besas muy bien.  
  
Daniel la beso de nuevo.  
  
- quieto, limítate a recoger, ya acabaremos luego  
  
- Valla, hombre, nunca me habían rechazado de esta forma tan extraña.  
  
- Es que yo soy especial  
  
Mientras tanto (si, ya se que soy repetitiva, pero es que no se como ponerlo) Narya y Van Helsing paseaban por cubierta.  
  
- Está desierto – dijo Narya mirando hacia los lados  
  
- Estarán preparándolo todo...  
  
Pararon y se apoyaron en la barandilla observando el agua.  
  
- El mar... es precioso – musitó Van Helsing.  
  
- Cuando yo era niña lo veía todos los días cuando iba a la playa a bañarme – dijo Narya estirando el brazo como si fuese a llegar a tocar el agua.  
  
- ¿en Irlanda?  
  
- No, en España. Vivíamos en una ciudad costera, Alicante, era precioso...  
  
- Ya decía yo que tenias un estilo mediterráneo. – Dijo Van Helsing con una sonrisa muy amable.  
  
Narya rió.  
  
- Los mejores años los dejé en España. Aunque en Irlanda también a habido buenos años... – dijo mientras miraba a Van Helsing – me vas a tener que perdonar por esto, pero es que si no, no empatamos.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
Narya agarró del cuello a Van Helsing y le dio un apasionado beso.  
  
(Nota de la autora: esta escena se la dedico a Loly Sayol. ¿a que Narya espabila? Jajajajajaja te lo dedico Loly!! Gracias por abrirle los ojos a Narya)  
  
FIN DEL QUINTO CAPÍTULO  
  
Aniram McDouglas 


	6. Èire, Irlanda

**Nota de la autora:** Valla, ya el sexto capítulo, ¡madre mía! Que rápido se me ha pasado. Pero bueno, espero que lo estéis disfrutando, por que me está costando mucho. Este capítulo querría dedicárselo a dos personitas muy especiales: Miriam Asencio y Loly Sayol. A Miriam por ayudarme a crear la historia y por ayudarme a darle frescura y toques graciosos. Y a Loly... por ser ella misma, por abrirle los ojos a Narya, y por haberme ayudado y animado a publicar la historia. Os quiero!! Un besazo, wapas.  
  
P.D.: Perdón por el retraso!!

* * *

Capítulo VI  
  
20 de Junio de 1890, camino a Dublín.  
  
Narya y Van Helsing fueron detenidos por un golpe, el barco paró de golpe y tuvieron que agarrarse a la barandilla para no caerse, se giraron y vieron como una multitud innumerable de personas corría. Pasaron por delante de ellos corriendo nerviosos. Van Helsing detuvo a un rezagado.  
  
- Disculpe, ¿qué ocurre?  
  
- El barco – Decía histérico – hemos tenido una avería y nos vamos a pique.  
  
- ¿¡QUÉ!? – dijo Narya – ¡tenemos que avisar a Rachel y a Daniel!  
  
- No es necesario – dijo Rachel por detrás – ya nos hemos enterado  
  
- Si, y como no corramos nos quedamos sin bote salvavidas  
  
- Exacto ¡vamos! – dijo Narya cogiendo a Daniel y a Rachel  
  
Todos corrieron hacia los botes salvavidas. Al llegar a los botes la gente histérica se apiñaba para conseguir entrar en los botes, todos gritaban. Al girarse, Van Helsing descubrió que todos se habían separado entre la multitud.  
  
- ¡Mierda! – penso – donde estarán...  
  
Van Helsing miraba hacia los lados mientras era empujado por la multitud.  
  
Por otro lado Narya estaba a punto de subir a un bote, pero al darse cuenta de que estaba sola rehusó para esperar a sus compañeros. Desde el bote de al lado oyó a Daniel que estaba con Rachel, ambos la gritaban:  
  
- ¡Narya sube a ese bote! ¡¡Nos encontraremos en tierra!!  
  
Narya los miró como si pensase "están locos" pero luego recapacitó y asintió y subió al bote. Narya les gritaba desde el bote a Daniel y a Rachel.  
  
- ¿¡Habéis visto a Bram!?  
  
- ¡¡No!! – Respondía Rachel, pero se interrumpió - ¡¡espera!! Mira esta subiendo aquí!!  
  
- ¡¡Vale!! ¡¡Nos veremos en tierra!!  
  
Todos remaron hacia la playa que se veía a lo lejos.  
  
Al llegar a la playa Narya bajó del bote. Paseo por la playa buscando al resto con los pies descalzos y las botas en la mano y algo mojada. Paso una hora y se había recorrido la playa entera buscándolos a todos. Rendida se sentó en la orilla, cuando de pronto a lo lejos oyó una gaita sonar. Levantó la vista, y, en el borde de un acantilado vio al gaitero tocar, vestido con el tartam. Narya intento fijarse en el rostro del gaitero y lo reconoció.  
  
- Gannis... – murmuró Narya.  
  
- ¡¡Al fin te encontramos!! – Oyó desde atrás. Era Rachel.  
  
Narya se giró y los vio a los tres. Se levantó sonriendo.  
  
- yo os he estado buscando una hora por toda la playa.  
  
- Bueno – dijo Daniel – debemos ir a la ciudad, ¿no?  
  
Rachel y Narya se miraron  
  
- ¿Por que no paseamos por el bosque un poco? – dijo Rachel  
  
- ¿y por que no nos quedamos aquí? – dijo Narya  
  
- ¿y si hacemos las dos cosas? – añadió Rachel  
  
- es una buena idea – aceptó Daniel.  
  
Se sentaron en la arena junto a Narya. Van Helsing y Daniel bebían de una botella de coñac reían a causa de la bebida. Y Narya y Rachel aprovecharon para hablar sin que ellos se enterasen de nada.  
  
- ¿Que vamos a hacer con ellos? – dijo Rachel  
  
- eso encierra un doble sentido – contestó Narya  
  
- Con el pronombre ellos no hay doble sentido, me refiero a...  
  
- ya, no hace falta que sigas, los llevamos a casa...  
  
- Estas loca, y nuestras madres ¿qué? Ya sabes que...  
  
- si, si, que si nos ven nos matan, pero la otra casa, Rache  
  
- ¡Ah! ¡Ya! Bueno, vale. Pero ¿y la comida? Se habrá podrido todo  
  
- Comeremos fuera, compraremos comida para la noche y cocinaremos nosotras – dijo Narya levantándose.  
  
Las dos se dirigieron hacia ellos.  
  
- Haber... – Narya los miró mas detenidamente – no sé como llamaros... en fin, que nos vamos.  
  
- Tan pronto... – dijo Daniel intentándose levantar  
  
- Si – Rachel se agachó para ayudar a Daniel pero Daniel pesaba demasiado y se fueron los dos al suelo – ¡AY! ¡Daniel quieto!  
  
Se consiguieron levantar (todos) y se dirigieron hacia el bosque que hacia frontera con la playa. Cuando paseaban a Daniel se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de preguntar:  
  
- ¿a dónde vamos?  
  
- A "nuestra" casa – contesto Rachel.  
  
- ¿Vamos a conocer a vuestros padres? – preguntó Van Helsing  
  
- creo que AÚN no – contesto Narya – cuando decimos "casa" nos referimos a esa  
  
Narya señalo hacia delante, era una mansión muy vieja, se caía a pedazos.  
  
- ¿Comprasteis esa casa? – dijo Daniel boquiabierto.  
  
- No exactamente... – contesto Rachel dirigiendose hacia la casa.  
  
- Digamos que "la heredamos" – dijo Narya siguiendo a Rachel.  
  
La mansión era totalmente de madera, algunas paredes tenían marcas de golpes y chamuscados, como si alguien hubiese intentado entrar, algunas de las ventanas estaban tapadas por cortinas y otras tapiadas por tablones de madera, señal de que nadie había pisado ese hogar en muchos años. Había también un porche en la entrada, en él, había una vieja mecedora hecha polvo, un columpio hecho con dos simples cabos y un pequeño tablón de madera pintado de azul. El columpio se sostenía por que los extremos de los cabos habían sido metidos entre los tablones del techo y, para sostener el asiento se habían hecho dos agujeros en los laterales de este, metido los cabos en el y hecho un nudo al final de cada cabo para hacer de tope.  
  
Al lado de la mecedora había una mesa de madera con un viejo y desgarrado mantel, encima de la mesa, había dos agujas y un ovillo de lana, parecía que había sido dejado ahí con rapidez para huir de alguien, o algo.  
  
Al llegar al porche Rachel se planto delante de la carcomida puerta y penso unos instantes, después se giro a Narya.  
  
- Narya, ¿dónde dejaste la llave?  
  
- Bueno... ummmm... ¡ah! ¡Ya recuerdo!  
  
Narya se dirigió hacia el columpio, al llegar a él tiro de las cuerdas para ver si era seguro, se subió en la madera, estiró los brazos y desmontó un tablón del techo, escarbó un poco con la mano al fin bajó de un brinco con la llave en la mano.  
  
- como no, en uno de tus sitios favoritos – dijo Rachel mientras extendía la mano para que Narya le diese la llave.  
  
Rachel metió la llave en la cerradura, la giro lentamente y al oír un "clack" empujo la puerta hacia dentro poco a poco. La puerta crujía mucho, al estar totalmente abierta todos pasaron a dentro. La sala que tenían ante sí era el salón de la casa, enorme, lleno de polvo en la parte derecha había una enorme estantería llena de libros de todos tamaños, tipos y colores (**N/A:** de todos, vamos) y Van Helsing los miró con tentación de echarles una ojeada.  
  
- Míralos si quieres, todos lo que quieras, excepto... los del último estante – dijo Narya dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Van Helsing.  
  
Van Helsing se dirigió y cogió uno que se titulaba "La Santa Inquisición del siglo XVII" y comenzó a hecharle un vistazo.  
  
Había también una mesa bajita de mármol alargada, a los lados, dos sillones de una tela roja que parecía cara, delante de la mesilla había una chimenea, tenia unos troncos puestos, y había ceniza por alrededor del hogar, en la ceniza había restos de unos dibujos que habían sido hechos con un palo, las partes borradas parecían haber sido destruidas con la mano, como intentando ocultar los dibujos. Al lado de los restos había un libro muy viejo, sucio por la ceniza esparcida, un. Libro muy grande y gordo.  
  
Daniel se acercó a la chimenea y miró la ceniza y el libro.  
  
- ¡Van Helsing! – Exclamo - ¡mira otro libro!  
  
Van Helsing se dirigió hacia allí, y Narya y Rachel también.  
  
- ¿Qué son esos dibujos? – Pregunto Van Helsing mirando la ceniza.  
  
- ¿Dibujos? – Dijo Narya poniéndose rápidamente delante de los dibujos y borrándolos "discretamente" con la bota - ¿qué dibujos?  
  
- Esos que acabas de borrar con la bota – dijo Van Helsing  
  
- Bueno...  
  
- ¡Son de cuando éramos pequeñas! – interrumpió Rachel  
  
- ¡Sí! Ridículos dibujos – Dijo Narya riendo.  
  
- ¿Y este libro? – Dijo Daniel quitándole el polvo a la cubierta para leer el título.  
  
Pero Rachel se lo quito de las manos antes de que pudiese leer nada.  
  
- ¡Mi diario!  
  
- ¡Sí! Es que Rachel tienen muchas cosas personales escritas ahí dentro – dijo Narya  
  
- Cosas personales, ¿eh? – Musitó Daniel mientras planeaba cosas internamente.  
  
- ¡Bueno! Vamos a enseñaros vuestras habitaciones – dijo Narya rompiendo el silencio que se había producido – aunque deberéis darles una pequeña limpieza.  
  
Subieron las escaleras que crujían como si se quejasen por los años. Cuando llegaron arriba se encontraron con un largo pasillo enmoquetado que cruzaba delante de ellos, Van Helsing y Daniel siguieron a Narya y a Rachel hacia la izquierda. Casi terminando el pasillo se detuvieron. Las dos señalaron a dos puertas, una delante de cada una.  
  
- Elegid la que queráis – dijo Rachel las nuestras son estas  
  
Y señalo a las dos puertas de enfrente. Van Helsing abrió con dificultad la puerta que tenia delante, entro y miró alrededor. En la pared derecha había una mesa con muchos papeles encima, una estantería llena de libros, haciendo esquina hacia la izquierda, un armario de madera, y al lado del armario otra estantería también repleta de libros, aunque había una leja en la que habían tres pequeñas figuras y una fotografía (**N/A:** en blanco y negro, evidentemente) una de las figuras estaba tallada en piedra, era un dragón, otra figura era cerámica, representaba a un hada que estaba sentada en una seta, Van Helsing noto que tenia un extraño parecido con Narya. La última figura, de mármol, era de un guerrero con la espada desenvainada dispuesto a luchar.  
  
Van Helsing frunció el ceño intentando ver bien la foto, pues estaba tan llena de polvo que apenas se veían a las personas que aparecían en ella, cogió el marco y lo limpio con un pañuelo que saco de su bolsillo, al acabar lo guardo de nuevo y miró detenidamente la foto, aparecían un niño y una niña. El niño era mayor que la niña, se parecían mucho, ambos eran morenos, el niño llevaba el pelo largo por los hombros, y la niña llevaba una trenza. El niño abrazaba a la pequeña y ambos sonreían.  
  
- Somos mi hermano y yo – dijo Narya por detrás. Van Helsing se sobresaltó – perdona, ¿te he asustado?  
  
- ¿Eh? no... es que estaba tan sumido en la foto...  
  
- ¿Intentabas ver el pasado? – dijo Narya riendo  
  
- Hay gente que lo consigue. ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?  
  
- Gannis, es cinco años mayor que yo, se acerca a tu edad, o eso creo – dijo Narya tomando la foto de las manos de Van Helsing y mirándola con amabilidad, de repente suspiro y la dejo en la leja - ¡bueno! Perdona, me equivoqué, esta es mi habitacion, aunque si quieres puedes dormir aquí.  
  
- No... duerme tu aquí, recuerda viejos tiempos, yo dormiré en otra.  
  
- En ese caso te mostrare cual. Sígueme  
  
Ambos salieron de la habitación, y Narya llevó a Van Helsing a la habitación de enfrente de la de Daniel. (de manera que quedaban Narya enfrente de Rachel y Van Helsing enfrente de Daniel)  
  
- Bueno, ahora que esta todo arreglado, limpiemos un poco, no querremos dormir rodeados de mierda, ¿no? – Dijo Rachel cuando se reunieron en el pasillo.  
  
- ¿No nos vais a ayudar? – dijo Daniel  
  
- ¡Ja! Nosotras ya tenemos suficiente con lo nuestro, que aparte de limpiar tenemos que comprar y cocinar, así que... ¡majo, manos a la obra! – Contesto Narya entrando en su habitación.  
  
Todos comenzaron a limpiar (con utensilios que les dieron Narya y Rachel) pasaron un par de horas, ya eran las once de la mañana y las habitaciones estaban perfectamente limpias, decidieron bajar a la cocina; allí todos comenzaron a abrir armarios para ver si había algo de comida.  
  
- Aunque encontremos algo estará podrido... – dijo Van Helsing.  
  
- Van Helsing, ¡lo que no mata alimenta! A si que... – dijo Narya metiendo la mano en un estante alto.  
  
- ¿No decíais que ibais a comprar? – dijo Daniel  
  
- Bueno, ahora iremos primero tenemos que comprobar que... –Rachel no pudo continuar la frase por que se puso a estornudar mucho y muy repetidamente.  
  
- ¿Rachel, estas bien? – dijo Van Helsing acercándose a ella.  
  
Rachel negaba con la cabeza, la ayudaron a sentarse.  
  
- Es alergia... al polvo – dijo Narya, se acerco a un armario al fondo de la cocina, lo abrió con dificultad, en el habían muchos tarros y botellas de colores con etiquetas, Narya busco uno con el dedo - ¡aquí!  
  
Tomo un frasco, lo destapó y se lo dio a Rachel, esta bebió un trago y se lo devolvió a Narya.  
  
- ¡Gracias! Ya me siento mejor  
  
- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Van Helsing interesado  
  
Narya y Rachel se miraron.  
  
- es... medicina, si, eso – dijo Narya  
  
- ¿Medicina? ¿Qué ingredientes lleva?  
  
Narya miro el frasco y tartamudeo un poco.  
  
- Esto... emmmm... ¡son secretos! Aquí no pone nada  
  
Y guardo el frasco en el armario en el que estaba, lo cerro con llave y se guardo la llave en el bolsillo.  
  
- ¡Bueno! ¿Que os parece si vamos a comer fuera y de paso compramos la cena? – Dijo Rachel levantándose.  
  
Todos aceptaron, salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la ciudad. Al llegar a Daniel y a Rachel les apeteció almorzar algo.  
  
- Joder que hambre tengo, me comería un caballo – dijo Rachel avistando una posada.  
  
Todos se dirigieron hacia ella, Rachel pidió en la barra un bocadillo y Daniel y Van Helsing se sentaron en una mesa, un camarero se dirigió a ellos.  
  
- ¿Qué van a tomar? – pregunto el camarero  
  
- Yo pediré por ellos Ben – dijo Narya – haber, dos Guiness para los caballeros y póngales también... un aperitivo. Bueno nosotras nos vamos.  
  
- ¿A si? ¿Nos vamos? – dijo Rachel dándole otro bocado a su tentempié  
  
- Si nos vamos, a comprar, ¿recuerdas?  
  
- ¡Ah! ¡Si! A comprar, bueno, vamos – Dijo Rachel mientras salían de la posada  
  
- ¿Que crees que nos harán para comer? - dijo Daniel - yo creo que no comería nada echo por Narya... bueno ni por Rachel  
  
- No creo que sea para tanto... – dijo Van Helsing cogiendo la jarra y bebiendo un trago.  
  
Paso una media hora, ya habían tomado dos Guiness mas, y de pronto una mujer entro en la posada, era alta, pelo largo, por media espalda, pelirrojo tirando a rubio, ojos verdes, y sonrisa burlona. Vestía un vestido verde oscuro muy escotado, y mangas acampanadas. Saludó a unos cuantos hombres, y pronto dirigió la mirada hacia Daniel y Van Helsing.  
  
- ¡Mierda! – Dijo Daniel escondiendo la cabeza para que no le viesen – ¡es ella! ¡que momento para venir! ¡ Venga, Bram, vámonos!  
  
- Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? Yo creía que te gustaban las mujeres atractivas, y... ella lo es...  
  
- ¡Tu no la conoces! ¡Venga vamos!  
  
Estuvieron a punto de irse por la puerta trasera, pero ella se acercó a la mesa.  
  
- ¿Ibas a algún sitio, Dani? – Dijo la mujer.  
  
Daniel se queda petrificado y se dejo caer en la silla.  
  
- Vanessa... que... alegría (¿?) Volver a verte... – dijo Daniel entre dientes.  
  
- Pues no parece que estés muy contento... – la mujer cogió una silla de la mesa de al lado, la acercó a la mesa de Daniel y Van Helsing y se sentó. Miro a Van Helsing – hola, me llamo Vanessa, Vanessa O´Connell.  
  
- Soy Abraham Van Helsing.  
  
- Valla, el famoso profesor, ¡es todo un placer!  
  
- El placer es mío.  
  
Pasaron otra media hora hablando y riendo, (1 Guiness mas) y alguien se acerco por la espalda de la señorita O´Connell.  
  
- Valla, valla, si tenemos aquí a la mayor arpía traidora jamas conocida en la historia de Èire... – dijo el individuo que se había acercado por detrás.  
  
Vanessa, Dani y Van Helsing se giraron.  
  
- Narya... ¡qué placer volver a verte! – dijo Vanessa levantándose.  
  
- ¿Ah sí? Pues para mi no es un placer, ¿no has muerto?  
  
- Como quieres que muera, ya sabes que si lo hago también seria una tragedia para ti...  
  
- Pero al menos nos libraríamos de una inutilidad en el país – dijo Rachel saliendo por detrás de Narya.  
  
- Mira, si también ha venido la actriz dramática... ¿qué pasa? ¿Te han expulsado de la obra por lo mala que eres?  
  
- Mas cuidado Vanessa, quizá no podamos matarte, pero si te podemos joder la vida – dijo Rachel amenazando.  
  
- ¡¡Ya me la jodisteis bastante!!  
  
- ¡Y fue un placer hacerlo! – dijo Narya  
  
- No volverá a ocurrir McDouglas, a si que será mejor que te vuelvas a tu puto condado, que aquí no pintas nada – esa frase no pareció sentar bien a Narya.  
  
- Te recuerdo que fue mi familia la que tuvo que salvar a la tuya, gran embustera.  
  
Vanessa dio media vuelta y se fue.  
  
- parece que seguís llevandoos bien – dijo Daniel  
  
- tu calla, que estas borracho – dijo Rachel sentándose – ¿por que has hablado con ella?  
  
- Intenté huir, pero fue demasiado rápida, se acerco y directamente se presentó... – dijo Daniel bebiendo otro trago.  
  
- ¿¡¡DEMASIADO RÁPIDA!!? ¡¿es que acaso sigues siendo un crío?! ¿¡Es que eres tan inocente que sigues dejando engatusarte por la mayor cabrona mentirosa que hay en la faz de la Tierra!? – Dijo Narya muy enfadada.  
  
Se dio la vuelta, entro en un cuartito y cerró la puerta de este de un portazo.  
  
- ¿Qué le ocurre? – preguntó Van Helsing – que yo sepa a Narya le es igual que le insulten, le da igual todo...  
  
- es por lo ultimo que ha dicho Vanessa – dijo Rachel  
  
En ese instante un hombre se levanto y entro en el cuartito en el que había entrado Narya.  
  
- ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó de nuevo Van Helsing  
  
- Pronto lo sabremos – contesto Daniel.  
  
Mientas tanto, dentro del cuartito Narya hablaba con el hombre que entro antes.  
  
- Narya... vamos, no dejes que te intimide de esa manera tan solo por que hallas pasado unos años fuera... – dijo el hombre  
  
- ¿Unos años? ¿Solo unos años? Fueron diez años Gannis por si no lo recuerdas – dijo Narya entre sollozos  
  
- lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero aun así...  
  
- ¿Aún así que? Si recordasen quien soy intentarían matarme como aquella vez, a mi y a Rachel...  
  
- Rachel y tu estáis a salvo en la mansión, tan solo no debéis decir vuestros nombres.  
  
- Ya, ¿y madre? ¿Qué hay de ella?  
  
- Bueno, cuando entres en casa es probable que te tire un jarrón a la cabeza, o que directamente te entregue, pero nada mas...  
  
- ¡ja! Nada mas, no has cambiado nada Gannis...  
  
- quien es ese que te acompaña, a Daniel lo he reconocido, y a Rachel también... pero al otro...  
  
- ¿Has oído hablar del profesor Van Helsing?  
  
- S  
  
- Pues es ese...  
  
- ¡No jodas! ¡Que buenas compañías tienes! estoy seguro de que él y tu...  
  
- ¡¡Gannis!! Vale ya, ya me has ayudado bastante – dijo Narya levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.  
  
- Narya... mira en la situación en la que estas: son las doce de la mañana en una ciudad en la que te buscan para matarte, y no es a ti sola, sino también a tu querida acompañante de viaje, Rachel. ¿Qué piensas hacer?  
  
Narya se quedo parada  
  
- Buena pregunta.  
  
FIN DEL SEXTO CAPÍTULO  
  
Aniram McDouglas 


	7. Así sea y así será

**Nota de la autora:** Hello!!! Que tal? Bien espero, jejeje, veo que ya hay otra personita que ha leído mi historia, y eso me gusta, gracias por hacerte el ánimo y leer mi historia AYA K, por cierto, a las... 3 personas que leéis mi historia, quiero cambiar el título, pero no se me ocurre nada, asi que si tenéis alguna idea decídmela por favor, es que "Un Destino Diferente" es muy cutre...  
  
Como veis han aparecido dos personajes mas, Gannis, el hermano de Narya, y Vanessa, la repelente esa... como dije en el primer capítulo (anda que no hace tiempo ni na) los personajes de mi historia tienen una equivalencia en mi vida real, y esta es con los nuevos personajes:  
  
- **Gannis McDouglas:** es mi hermano, este capitulo se lo dedico a el, que te valla bien en Madrid Vander  
  
- **Vanessa O´ Connell:** este personaje... no tiene equivalencia, pero se lo dedico a Vanessa Paradise, la mujer de Johnny Depp y a Deborra-Lee Furness, la mujer de Hugh Jackman, "gracias" (¿?) Por quitarnos las esperanzas con esos dos maravillosos hombres. (era en tono sarcástico) y creo que las esperanzas eran mínimas, pero soñar es gratis, (como pocas cosas en este mundo) bueno, después de mi pesada introducción os dejo que leáis, que me he explanao demasiado, adew!!

* * *

Capítulo VII  
  
- Buena pregunta – dijo Narya.  
  
- ¡Nos cambiamos el nombre! – dijo Rachel sacando la cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta.  
  
- ¿Y tú de donde sales? – dijo Gannis  
  
- De detrás de la puerta.  
  
- ¿Estabas espiando?  
  
- Por supuesto, te metes en una habitación extraña con un hombre al que no he visto bien la cara ¿y pretendes que no espíe?  
  
- Rachel, por favor, que es mi hermano.  
  
- Recalco las palabras "no le he visto la cara" además, una cosa no quita la otra.  
  
- Bueno, es igual, ¿pretendes que nos cambiemos los nombres? – dijo Narya poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.  
  
- Narya, no escuchas a tu amiga, además es una buena idea – dijo Gannis  
  
- Eso, tu dale la razón, Gannis... aunque, si es una buena idea, pero, ¿que les vamos a decir a Daniel y a Van Helsing?  
  
- Pues que... no se, que tenemos dos nombres y que nos apetece usar el otro... ¡ni idea! – dijo Rachel  
  
- O simplemente no deis explicaciones – dijo Gannis.  
  
- Pues eso, no damos explicaciones y punto... – dijo Narya cogiendo el pomo de la puerta para salir.  
  
- Pero... tu "futuro marido" no es tan tonto Narya... – dijo Rachel aguantándose la risa.  
  
- ¿Futuro marido? – Dijo Gannis algo sorprendido.  
  
- Si es que Narya y Van Helsing... tuvieron una pequeña historia con un cor... – pero Rachel fue interrumpida por las manos de Narya que taparon la boca de Rachel.  
  
- Nada, no fue nada importante... ¡¡AUUU!! ¡¡ Rachel guarra me has mordido!!  
  
- Se... corsé era la palabra.  
  
- Bueno, pero Narya daros prisa que tengo ganas de ser tío... – dijo Gannis entre risas.  
  
- ¡¡PERO QUEREIS CALLAROS YA LOS DOS!! ¡¡AQUÍ NADIE VA A SER NI TIO, NI MADRINA NI... NI MADRE!! – Dijo Narya  
  
- ¿Quién se a acostado con quien? ¿Quién esta embarazada? – dijo Daniel entrando con Van Helsing en la habitación.  
  
- Nada, Narya que tuvo un lío con su hermano aquí presente... – dijo Rachel  
  
- ¡¡Rachel quieres dejar de inventar cosas!! – dijo Narya  
  
- ¡Vale, es que me aburro!  
  
- En fin... Van Helsing, te presento a mi hermano, Gannis. – dijo Narya  
  
- Encantado – dijo Gannis  
  
- Igualmente – dijo Van Helsing  
  
(**N/A:** ¿a que soy original escribiendo?)  
  
Van Helsing y Gannis se dieron la mano.  
  
- Bueno yo me tengo que ir – dijo Gannis.  
  
- ¡Vale! Luego quedamos y te sigo contando cosas – dijo Rachel  
  
- ¡Tu no quedas con nadie para contar nada! – Dijo Narya – bueno, volvemos a casa, a preparar la comida.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Vais a cocinar vosotras? – dijo Daniel  
  
- ¡Sí! ¡Y a mucha honra! – Dijo Rachel mientras salían del bar.  
  
Mientras se dirigían a la casa Rachel y Narya iban delante hablando y susurrando.  
  
- Bueno, y ¿qué nombre nos ponemos? – Preguntó Narya.  
  
- Yo lo tengo elegido, "Anna"– contesto Rachel.  
  
Narya la miro como queriendo matarla.  
  
- Rachel... no creo que ese sea el nombre adecuado – dijo Narya  
  
- ¿Por que? Es muy bonito...  
  
- ¿Qué es muy bonito? – Preguntó Van Helsing saliendo por detrás.  
  
- El nombre de A... Alba  
  
- Amelia  
  
El nombre lo dijeron Rachel y Narya a coro.  
  
- A ver si os ponéis deacuerdo... – dijo Van Helsing  
  
- Alba – dijo Narya  
  
- Amelia – dijo Rachel.  
  
- ¡Bueno, es igual! Tu sigue hablando con Daniel... – dijo Narya empujando hacia atrás a Van Helsing.  
  
- Entonces... me llamare Evelyn, como mi hermana – dijo Rachel – un momento, yo odio a mi hermana... ¡bah! ¿Y tu Narya? ¿Cómo tengo que llamarte?  
  
- Bueno... ¿qué te parece Kildare?  
  
- Hechas de menos, ¿verdad?  
  
- ¡Cómo lo voy a hechar de menos! ¡Me fui cuando era pequeñita! - dijo Narya echándose las manos a la espalda.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la casa Rachel y Narya se pusieron a cocinar. Mientras Van Helsing leía los libros de la gran biblioteca (para variar) que había y Daniel cotilleaba en la habitación de Rachel.  
  
- Oye Narya... ¿seguro que has hecho bien en dejar a Van Helsing mirando libros en la biblioteca? – Dijo Rachel mientras ponía una olla a calentar.  
  
- Si, ¿por qué dices eso? – Contesto Narya poniéndose un delantal.  
  
- No sé... puede que lea alguno prohibido...  
  
- Mejor que se valla dando cuenta por si mismo que se lo digamos nosotras Rachel, créeme.  
  
Había pasado ya una hora y Van Helsing terminó de leer un libro titulado "Historia de Irlanda" y miró la última estantería y recordó las palabras de Narya _"puedes verlos todos excepto los de la última estantería"_ pensó que no debería coger ninguno, pero desobedeció a su conciencia y cogió una silla se subió en ella y cogió uno cualquiera. Se bajó de la silla y se sentó para leerlo, le quito el polvo de encima y leyó el titulo _"Así sea y así ser"_ le pareció extraño que un libro se titulase así y entonces poco a poco lo fue abriendo pero de repente alguien toco a la puerta, el cerro el libro y lo escondió.  
  
- a... adelante – dijo Van Helsing levantándose  
  
- La comida esta lista, podéis venir ya, ¿y Daniel? – dijo Narya entrando  
  
- ¿Daniel? No lo sé... puede que arriba...  
  
- Bueno, ahora voy a por él, ve yendo para el salón.  
  
Narya dio media vuelta y Van Helsing dejo el libro donde estaba y salió, alcanzó a ver como Narya acababa de subir las escaleras.  
  
Al llegar arriba Narya miró en la habitación de Daniel y no estaba, tampoco estaba en la de Van Helsing ni en la suya propia.  
  
- mierda, seguro que ha ido a por el libro – penso Narya dirigiéndose a la habitación de Rachel.  
  
Abrió la puerta y encontró a Daniel abriendo el "diario" de Rachel.  
  
- ¡Daniel! – dijo Narya a tiempo de que el no leyese nada  
  
- ¡Narya! ¿Que pasa?  
  
- ¿Qué que pasa? ¿Qué que pasa? No lo sé, puede que pasa que estabas a punto de leer un libro privado. ¿Cuánto has leído?  
  
- Una línea  
  
- ¡No me mientas Daniel!  
  
- Vale, vale, un párrafo pequeño, era de tres líneas.  
  
- ¿Qué decía?  
  
- Tu también estas interesada, ¿eh?  
  
- ¡¡Daniel que tengo muy poca paciencia!! ¡¡¿Qué decía?!!  
  
- Vale, tranquila, decía algo así como: _"en un bosque solitario, con un altar, una túnica blanca y una corona de flores deberás actuar, "así sea y así ser"_ o algo parecido...  
  
- Mierda – pensó Narya – bueno, no importa, no es mucho.  
  
- Daniel – dijo Narya – dame ese libro y baja ahora mismo, la comida esta lista.  
  
Daniel entregó el libro a Narya y salió. Narya miró el libro y cerró el candado que tenia.  
  
- ¿Cómo habrá encontrado la llave...?  
  
- Estaba abierto – dijo Daniel entrando otra vez.  
  
- ¡¡QUE BAJES TE DIGO!! – Dijo Narya sin darse la vuelta para mirar a Daniel.  
  
- ¡Si mi sargento! – Y bajo corriendo.  
  
Narya dejo el libro en un estante alto del armario y bajo también.  
  
Cuando llegó a la cocina encontró a Rachel sirviendo los platos, ambas los llevaron a la mesa y se sentaron a comer. Cuando acabaron Rachel y Narya dieron permiso para hacer lo que gustasen.  
  
Mientras ellas dos se pusieron a fregar (**N/A:** si es que los hombres...)  
  
- ¿Sabes que? – dijo Narya – Daniel a leído un poco del libro  
  
A Rachel se le cayó un plato al suelo.  
  
- ¡Mierda!  
  
- No pasa nada, el plato era viejo – Dijo Narya sin darle importancia.  
  
- No, me refiero a lo del libro  
  
- Ah, no a leído casi.  
  
- A bueno, entonces vale.  
  
Mientras tanto, Daniel dormía (para variar un poco) y Van Helsing terminaba (o empezaba) a leer el libro de antes. Lo abrió por una página cualquiera, decía así:  
  
_Hoy me toca escribir a mi, por que Rachel dice que a ella no le apetece...  
  
Hoy en día no se puede tener 14 años, es muy difícil, tan solo por que una anciana te enseñe cosas ya no puedes ir al pueblo a hablar con las otras chicas. ¡Que asco! Hoy Vanessa ha venido a visitar a su abuela (la señora Sutton) que mal me cae Vanessa, bueno, a mí y a Rachel...  
  
Cuando Vanessa se ha ido la señora Sutton nos a enseñado una nueva técnica. Dice que nos servirá para el futuro. Sirve para resucitar a un difunto. La verdad es que es muy difícil, y a Rachel le a costado bastante, pero al final lo hacia mejor que yo. A Kate (el pájaro de experimentos) lo hemos mareado de tanto matarlo y resucitarlo, al final para que no sufriese, lo hemos tenido que matar. Pero a Rachel le a dado pena y lo a resucitado y metido en una jaula... pobre pájaro...  
  
La señora Sutton dice que mañana nos hará una cosa especial. Por que dice que este hechizo era muy difícil y lo hemos superado sin dificultad.  
_  
_Mañana escribirá Rachel sin falta. Yo me voy a dormir.  
  
Narya McDouglas.  
  
Bueno, al fin escribo, aunque estoy bastante dolorida... Lo explicaré:  
  
La "cosa especial" de la Señora Sutton era que nos haría un tatuaje. ¡Dice que así ya somos brujas de verdad! ¡Que bien! Nos a dibujado un pentáculo (una estrella de cinco puntas rodeada con un circulo) a mí en el tobillo y a Narya en la muñeca. A dolido mucho.  
  
La señora Sutton dice que no debemos mostrarlos, le pregunté por que, ella me contestó así:  
  
"los mortales no están listos para ver gente como nosotras, jamas lo han estado, nos toman por... gente mala"  
  
no e entendido lo que quería decir con "gente mala", supongo que tenia que ver con Lucifer ya que cuando a terminado la frase a cogido la plantilla del pentaculo y le a dado la vuelta y a dicho:  
_  
_"este es el símbolo del demonio – Narya y yo nos asustamos y nos miramos los tatuajes, pero luego dijo – tranquilas mis niñas, vuestro dibujo está bien, ese es el símbolo del bien, el pentaculo invertido es el mal"  
  
Cuando la señora Sutton dormía (después de comer) Narya le a robado la llave de la biblioteca, la señora Sutton nunca nos deja entrar en la biblioteca, dice que esos libros no son para nosotras.  
  
- ¿Qué haces Narya? – le dije mientas ella intentaba abrir la puerta  
  
- No me creo lo que ha dicho, quiero asegurarme que es cierto el que nuestro símbolo sea el del bien, ¿y si lo a dicho al revés?  
  
- ¿Al revés? – Cuándo quise darme cuenta Narya ya había abierto la puerta y había entrado, yo entre corriendo después de ella y cerré la puerta –¿ y si la señora Sutton se despierta?  
  
- No lo creo... – dijo Narya entre risas.  
  
- ¿Le has puesta belladona en la comida?  
_  
_- ¡No! Bueno si... pero es por nuestro bien, si se despierta la hemos liado...  
  
Narya cogió un libro negro y lo abrió y comenzó a buscar.  
  
- ¡Lo e encontrado! – Dijo ella mientras señalaba dos dibujos, uno era un pentáculo normal y debajo ponía que era el símbolo del bien, y el otro era un pentáculo invertido y debajo ponía que era el símbolo del demonio. Narya cerro el libro – al final tenia razón... se ve que los mortales los confunden...  
  
después de eso dejamos el libro en su sitio y salimos de la biblioteca, Narya le dejo la llave en el bolsillo a la señora Sutton, y salimos al porche_.  
  
Van Helsing estaba muy asombrado de lo que estaba leyendo, ¿cómo podía ser? No podía ser cierto, en ese instante Narya se asomo a la biblioteca, Van Helsing se levanto tapando el libro.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo el con la mano en un cuchillo que llevaba en el cinturón a punto de sacarlo.  
  
- Tranquilo vaquero... solo quería avisarte que si me necesitas voy a estar en mi habitación durmiendo un poco... – dijo ella con las manos en alto para bromear, Van Helsing miró las muñequeras de Narya – a si que ya sabes donde estoy.  
  
- Vale...  
  
Narya salió y cerro la puerta.  
  
- a si que por eso llevas la muñequeras... – penso Van Helsing, no quería creer lo que había leído, pero aun así, continuo leyendo, esta letra era como la anterior, de Rachel, pero mal escrita, movida, decía así:  
  
_Mucho más tarde, el mismo día.  
  
Escribo desde el acantilado escondido, a ocurrido algo horrible, me tiemblan las manos y por eso la letra me sale mal... esta es la situación en la que estamos:  
  
Yo estoy sentada en una roca escribiendo esto, y Narya esta tocando con su violín de pie, al borde del acantilado. ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Me costara describirlo, pero allá va:  
  
Narya y yo estabamos en el porche, eran las 8 de la tarde, por lo tanto ya era de noche. A lo lejos hemos visto antorchas que se dirigían hacia aquí, nos hemos asustado, pero hemos esperado un poco para ver que ocurría. Efectivamente venían hacia aquí. Narya se a metido corriendo en casa sin decir una palabra, y al momento a salido con la señora Sutton.  
  
- ¡Rápido niñas escondeos! – ha dicho la señora dándonos el manojo de llaves.  
  
Nosotras hemos obedecido y hemos ido al desván corriendo, cuando estabamos allí hemos encendido una vela y hemos entrado y cerrado la puerta con llave, nos hemos dirigido hacia la ventana (que da a fuera) la hemos abierto un poquito y hemos comenzado a observar sin que nadie se de cuenta.  
  
- señora Sutton... - dijo el alcalde que llevaba una antorcha en la mano – esta detenida  
  
- ¿Qué? – Dijo la señora - ¿por qué? ¿qué ocurre?  
  
- No se haga la loca, señora, sabemos que es una bruja  
  
- ¿Como? Oh, no... yo no...  
  
- ¿dónde están las niñas?  
  
- ¿qué niñas?  
  
- Narya McDouglas y Rachel Flynt, ¿dónde están?  
  
- No están en mi casa  
  
- Muy bien, en ese caso, se viene con nosotros  
  
- ¿qué?  
  
No dejaron tiempo a la señora Sutton para huir, la agarraron y maniataron. Cuando la multitud se marchaba un hombre que portaba una antorcha le preguntó al alcalde que iban a hacer con la casa, por las seña que hizo y por lo que ocurrió después, el alcalde respondió que la quemase. El hombre se agacho y dejo la antorcha cerca de la madera, y esta poco a poco fue prendiendo.  
  
- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – Dije yo.  
  
- ¡Dame la llave! – me dijo Narya yendo hacia la puerta  
  
- ¡La tenias tu!  
  
Narya no se reprimió, al ver que no encontraríamos la lave, cogió una silla de hierro, y se lanzo con ella hacia la puerta, y evidentemente, no la hecho a bajo, si no que la destroz  
  
- ¡Vamos! – dijo  
  
- ¿Y las cosas? ¿Qué hacemos?  
  
- Coge lo necesario, en una mochila, y recoge lo mío también, yo bajare a apagar el fuego – dijo Narya mientras se dirigía a bajar las escaleras - ¡Rache!  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- ¡No te olvides de mi violín!  
  
Por lo que me a contado Narya dice que bajo, salió al porche con un cubo de agua que había llenado en la cocina y lo hecho encima del fuego, según ella era un fuego pequeño, así que no tardo mucho en apagarse. Subió otra vez y me ayudo con las cosas.  
  
Salimos de la casa, vimos como cuatro hombres venían hacia aquí para cogernos y salimos corriendo hacia el acantilado.  
  
Eso es lo que a ocurrido, y esto es lo que vamos a hacer (ahora escribirá Narya, que ya esta bien)  
  
Bueno, como hemos esperado ya mucho a que los hombres esos se marchasen, ahora iremos a la casa, dejaremos este libro allí (en la biblioteca) cerraremos todo y esconderé la llave en el techo del porche, arriba de mi columpio. Hemos planeado irnos de Irlanda (será lo mejor) iremos a Inglaterra, allí Rachel estudiara para actriz y yo medicina. Esta claro que no me iré sin antes depedirme de Gannis.  
  
P.D: como no tenemos dinero nos colaremos en el barco.  
  
ASI SEA Y ASI SERA  
  
Narya McDouglas & Rachel Flynt  
_  
Van Helsing cerro el libro y recapacitó. Decidió asegurarse de que era cierto que ellas eran brujas así que se dirigió a la habitación de Narya. Al llegar abrió lentamente la puerta, la vio a ella tumbada sobre las sábanas, tan solo se había quitado las botas. Van Helsing se preguntaba como una mujer tan hermosa había podido aceptar pasar al lado del diablo. La iglesia le había metido esa teoría, y nadie se la sacaría de la cabeza, ¿nadie? Quien sabe...  
  
Van Helsing se acerco a ella y la miró, después, cogió su brazo izquierdo y lentamente para no despertarla le quito la muñequera.  
  
Nada. Ningún tatuaje, ningún símbolo, ni siquiera una señal. Van Helsing suspiró aliviado, pero, miro el otro brazo, lo cogió y con temor de enfrentarse a ello le quitó la muñequera.  
  
Ahí estaba, tal y como decía en el libro. Una estrella de cinco puntas rodeada por un circulo. Van Helsing soltó el brazo de Narya sobre la cama y retrocedió unos pasos. Salió a paso rápido y se dirigió al salón. Pero lo que Van Helsing no sabia era que Narya se había hecho la dormida, sabia lo que ocurría. En el salón estaba Rachel, descalza recostada sobre el sillón, los pantalones le llegaban por mitad de la espinilla, Van Helsing le miró el tobillo derecho, estaba vendado, acto seguido salió de la casa y fue al porche, según la descripción del libro empezaron a prender el porche, buscó señales de quemaduras por todas partes, hasta que las halló en las escaleras. Van Helsing se sentó en ellas, y ahí paso toda la tarde, hasta la hora de cenar, lo hicieron en silencio, sobretodo Van Helsing, nadie hablaba. Cuando Narya acabó se limpio la boca con la servilleta, la dejo bruscamente sobre la mesa y se levanto.  
  
- ¿Narya? ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Daniel  
  
- No me gusta compartir la mesa con alguien que no acepta los caminos que escoges – contestó ella. Y se dirigió hacia la puerta, se agachó y cogió un maletín en forma de violín una capa del perchero y mientras salía se la puso.  
  
Daniel hizo ademan de levantarse para ir con ella.  
  
- No – le detuvo Rachel – déjala, tienen que hablar a solas  
  
- ¿Con quien? – Pregunto Daniel sentándose.  
  
- Con Gannis...  
  
Mientras tanto Narya se había adentrado en el bosque con un pequeño farol que había cogido anteriormente del porche. Se dirigía hacia el acantilado, sabia que él estaría allí.  
  
Efectivamente cuando llegó estaba Gannis tocando su gaita, cuando Narya dejo el farol en el suelo Gannis se giró y se acercó a ella.  
  
- Quítate la capucha, pareces un fantasma – le dijo a Narya mientras le quitaba la capucha. Unas lagrimas corrían por su cara – por eso la llevabas puesta...  
  
- Si... – musitó Narya abriendo su maletín y sacando el violín.  
  
- ¿Qué a ocurrido? – Preguntó Gannis.  
  
- ¿por qué los mortales nos odian Gannis?  
  
- Por que... es una buena pregunta, pero no es solo ahora, hermanita, si no desde hace ya mucho tiempo, desde la edad media, ahora no son así, pero antes quemaban a las brujas.  
  
- Ya... ya lo sé... ¿pero por que? Nosotras no hacemos daño a nadie  
  
- Explicárselo pues  
  
- No nos creerían  
  
- Hay esta la cuestión.  
  
Comenzaron a tocar una bella melodía. Rachel, Daniel y Van Helsing la oyeron desde la casa.  
  
Rachel miró a Daniel y a Van Helsing a la cara, negó con la cabeza y se fue a dormir.  
  
- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – le preguntó Daniel a Van Helsing  
  
- son brujas – Respondió Van Helsing que no quitaba ojo del fuego de la chimenea  
  
- Hace años que me lo dijo el alcalde. Yo lo olvide, no quería creer que mis mejores amigas, e incluso en una ocasión mis novias, eran brujas...  
  
Van Helsing miró extraño a Daniel.  
  
- ¿Novias? – pregunt  
  
- teníamos diez años  
  
- ah, si es eso... a si que ya lo sabias...  
  
- Lo olvide. No quería enfrentarme a la realidad. Pero la vida real es dura.  
  
- Habra que hacer lo que no consiguieron hace diez años. – dijo Van Helsing  
  
Poco después se fueron también a dormir. Ya en la madrugada Narya volvió, Van Helsing que estaba despierto vio cómo Narya entraba a su habitación.  
  
9 de la mañana del 21 de Junio de 1890, Dublín, Irlanda.  
  
Esa mañana Rachel y Narya se levantaron antes que Daniel y Van Helsing. Y cuando estos se levantaron ellas no estaban, las buscaron por toda la casa pero no había rastro. Entonces se separaron para buscarlas, Daniel fue a la ciudad y Van Helsing fue al bosque.  
  
Cuando Daniel llegó a la ciudad entro en la posada en la que habían estado antes, busco pero no encontró nada.  
  
Por otra parte Van Helsing andaba entre todos los árboles del bosque hasta que llego a un claro, no había nadie, registro también los acantilados, pero no había señal y decidió volver a la casa.  
  
En la entrada se encontró con Daniel.  
  
- ¿Cómo te ha ido? – preguntó Daniel  
  
- Ni rastro, ¿y tu?  
  
- Ídem  
  
Entraron y tampoco había nadie, de repente oyeron un cantar de pájaro que provenía del segundo piso, en un instante el pájaro cesó, de pronto volvió a cantar y así sucesivamente. De repente se oyó una risa familiar y entre risas decía:  
  
- vivo – el pájaro cantaba – muerto – el pájaro cesaba – vivo, muerto, vivo, muerto  
  
- es Rachel – musito Daniel  
  
de pronto se oyó a Narya que gritaba desde el otro lado de la casa.  
  
- ¿¡Rachel quieres dejar al pobre pájaro!? ¡¡le vas a agobiar!!  
  
- ¿Pero que hago, lo dejo vivo, o muerto? – respondió Rachel  
  
- Muerto va a estar mejor – la voz de Narya se oía mas cerca.  
  
- Jo, pobre Kate.  
  
- Hazme caso  
  
- Vale  
  
De pronto no se oyó nada, ni un comentario, nada. Van Helsing y Daniel subieron lentamente las escaleras, cuando les faltaban un par de peldaños vieron que Rachel pasaba corriendo por delante de ellos hacia la izquierda, de pronto Daniel la siguió corriendo.  
  
Van Helsing acabó de subir y miró a la derecha, allí estaba Narya, se miraron como si no se conociesen y cuando Van Helsing dio un paso para acercarse a ella esta salió corriendo hacia el final del pasillo y Van Helsing la siguió.  
  
- ¡se te acaba el pasillo! – dijo Van Helsing  
  
- ¡no creas!  
  
Y Narya salto y cogió una cuerda que colgaba del techo y tiro de ella. Apareció una escalera por la que subió y al estar arriba justo antes de que Van Helsing pusiese un pie en la escalera Narya la subió. Van Helsing retrocedió y escucho desde arriba:  
  
- ¡Mierda no hay luz!  
  
Van Helsing sacó la escalera y subió y encontró a Narya con una candelabro con dos velas encendidas.  
  
- ¿Cómo las has encendido? – preguntó él  
  
- ¡Hum! Quien sabe...  
  
mientras tanto Rachel amenazaba con tirarse desde una ventana como Daniel diese un paso mas hacia ella.  
  
- ¡Rachel! ¡no! Quieta... piensa en lo que probablemente vas a hacer  
  
- ¿el que? ¿tirarme por la ventana?  
  
- No, acostarte con migo, ¡pues claro!  
  
- ¿Bueno, y por que no quieres que me tire?  
  
- Pues, pues.... porque... porque te quiero  
  
- ¿¡que!?  
  
En ese instante Rachel perdió el equilibrio cayéndose hacia atrás. Daniel se abalanzó obre la ventana.  
  
- ¡Rachel! ¿Rachel?  
  
FIN DEL SEPTIMO CAPITULO  
  
Aniram McDouglas 


	8. Sangre en la luna

**Nota de la autora:** bueno, ahora e de decir que mi amiga Miriam (Rachel, que en fanfiction su sobrenombre es "la super Miry") me a ayudado en mucho en esta historia. Se podría decir que la hemos hecho entre las dos, pero no.  
  
Planteare un pequeño problema de lógica:  
  
Ahora bien, si tenemos cuatro individuos, que están enamorados entre si, uno de ellos cae por la ventana (¿?) Otro se pierde en la oscuridad del desván y nos quedan dos. Si tenemos en cuenta de que los dos desaparecidos vuelven a aparecer, ¿qué esta pasando?  
  
Mandad vuestras respuestas o seguid leyendo, jajaja. Es broma, seguid leyendo

* * *

P.D: ¡¡¡YA EL CAPITULO 8!!!

* * *

Capítulo VIII: Sangre en la luna  
  
- ¡Rachel! ¿Rachel? ¿Dónde estas?  
  
Noto que algo le tocaba el hombre, se giro y vio a Rachel  
  
- aquí – dijo ella  
  
- Él... fantasma de Rachel...  
  
- ¡No soy un fantasma!  
  
- Entonces como... – dijo Daniel señalando a la ventana – bueno, lo importante es que estas bien.  
  
Daniel se acercó a Rachel para besarla, pero cuando los separaban unos milímetros Rachel cogió un jarrón que tenia al lado y le pego con él en la cabeza a Daniel (creo que queda evidente que el jarrón se rompió)  
  
- Aunque me cueste reconocerlo, yo también te quiero, ¡ah! Y lo siento – y Rachel salió a buscar a Narya.  
  
Mientras tanto Narya y Van Helsing estaban en el desván (mal pensados abstenerse de seguir imaginando)  
  
- ¿Cómo has encendido las velas? – dijo Van Helsing  
  
- soplando – contestó Narya  
  
- ¿Qué? Oh, perdona, se me había olvidado que eras...  
  
- ¿Una bruja? – Van Helsing se acerco a Narya, pero esta movió el candelabro como señalando un límite entre ella y Van Helsing – ¡distancia prudente!  
  
- Aun no lo he asimilado – dijo Van Helsing sentándose en una vieja silla que había detrás de sí - ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te lo... hubiese dicho antes? ¡Claro! Es tan fácil decirlo...  
  
- ¿Pero por que no lo hiciste?  
  
- No lo habrías entendido.  
  
- Si que lo entiendo – dijo Van Helsing levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia ella  
  
- Mientes  
  
- ¿Por que?  
  
- Te tiembla la voz. Además, me habrías entregado.  
  
- ¿A quien?  
  
- ¡Al Vaticano por ejemplo!  
  
- No...  
  
- Eso dices ahora, pero es distinto lo que se dice de lo que se hace.  
  
- Narya...  
  
Van Helsing estaba a menos de un metro de ella.  
  
- no tengo nada mas que hablar contigo – Dijo Narya pasando al lado suyo. Abrió la puertecita del suelo y bajo las escaleras a toda prisa seguida de van Helsing.  
  
Narya continuo hasta casi el final del pasillo, de pronto se detuvo y sin darse la vuelta dijo.  
  
- ¿Por qué me sigues?  
  
- Por que quiero razonar  
  
- ¿Razonar? – Narya se dio la vuelta  
  
- ¡Sí!  
  
- ¡Los mortales nunca razonáis! ¡Nunca escucháis lo que quiere decir todo!  
  
- ¿Mortales? Narya escúchame – Van Helsing la cogió de los brazos y se acercó a ella. Narya echó la cabeza hacia un lado – lo siento... es difícil de comprender...  
  
- todos dicen lo mismo – Narya se giró, estaban frente a frente  
  
- yo no soy todos  
  
Sus labios se rozaron, a punto de besarse, pero de repente se oyó el romper de una botella y Van Helsing cayó al suelo dejando ver a la persona que había detrás, Rachel.  
  
- Narya, tengo a Daniel inconsciente al lado de la ventana ¿dónde lo dejo?  
  
- ¿Rachel?  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Estaba a punto de arreglar las cosas oral y civilizadamente, y llegas tu y lo estropeas con la violencia.  
  
- ¿A eso que estabas a punto de hacer lo llamas "oral"?  
  
- Depende de cómo lo mires.  
  
Mas tarde, cuando Van Helsing y Daniel se despertaron se encontraron atado a una silla en medio del salón. Narya y Rachel se sentaron delante de ellos.  
  
- ¿Qué tal? – dijo Rachel  
  
- Me duele la cabeza y todo el cuerpo y estoy inmovilizado, pero por el resto... bien. – dijo Daniel  
  
- Bueno, en ese caso hay dos maneras de arreglar este pequeño conflicto – dijo Narya  
  
- ¿Dos maneras? – Preguntó Van Helsing.  
  
- Una oralmente – dijo Rachel mientras miraba a Narya – y otra... Acojonandoos un poquito.  
  
- ¿Acojonandonos? ¿A nosotros? ¿Cómo? – dijo Daniel orgulloso  
  
Narya y Rachel se miraron. Rachel movió un poco la mano y todas las cortinas se cerraron. Y Narya soplo a unas velas apagadas que habían cerca y se encendieron miles de velas por toda la habitación.  
  
- así – dijeron Rachel y Narya a coro  
  
- Creo que prefiero la forma oral – dijo Van Helsing  
  
- En ese caso, esperadme – dijo Rachel levantándose.  
  
Fue hacia la biblioteca, entró y cerró la puerta  
  
- ¿Os duele la cabeza? – dijo Narya  
  
- un poco... sinceramente, bastante – dijo Daniel  
  
- Y a ti, Van Helsing ¿no te duele la cabeza? ¿O es que te ha comido la lengua el gato?  
  
- Tu sabrás si me duele, ¿no eres la bruja aquí? – Contesto Van Helsing desafiante.  
  
- No me busques que hoy no me encuentras  
  
De pronto unos besos se acercaron levitando, y un portazo hizo que estuviesen a punto de caer pero se detuvieron.  
  
- Narya no te desconcentres que luego se cae todo el agua y hay que limpiar  
  
- Perdona, pero ha sido el portazo  
  
- Bueno, me ha costado pero he encontrado el libro – dijo Rachel mostrando un libro muy gordo.  
  
Se sentó y buscó unas páginas, al encontrarlas dijo:  
  
- Narya, tu muñeca.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Para que quieres a Sally?  
  
- No, tu mano, tu muñeca  
  
- ¡Ah! Vale – Narya se quitó la muñequera derecha y se frotó el brazo – ¿y ahora que?  
  
- ¡El tatuaje!  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- ¡Que lo enseñes!  
  
- Joder, como si no lo hubiesen visto, además ¿tu que?  
  
- Ya voy... – Dijo Rachel agachándose y quitándose la venda del tobillo derecho y señalo los tatuajes - ¿veis esto?  
  
- Si, lo vemos, por el momento no hemos perdido la vista – Dijo Van Helsing molesto por las cuerdas.  
  
- Bien, hacia donde esta la punta – Dijo Narya  
  
(**N/A: **si, sabemos que esto tiene un ligero parecido con Barrio Sésamo, pero bueno...)  
  
- ¡Hacia arriba! – Dijo Daniel orgulloso de sus palabras  
  
- Bueno, como veis en este libro, dice que cuando la punta de un pentáculo esta hacia arriba es el símbolo del bien. ¿Lo habéis comprendido?  
  
- Si, lo que no llego a entender es porque estamos atados a una silla – dijo Daniel intentando soltarse.  
  
- Por que sabemos lo que intentaríais hacernos.  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabrías? ¿También lees mentes? – dijo Van Helsing  
  
- No, pero todos los hombres son iguales – dijo Narya mirando a Van Helsing – y hubieseis hecho justo lo que nosotras os hemos hecho a vosotros, y eso... no nos gustaría nada.  
  
- Bueno, os queremos, ¿nos soltais? – dijo Daniel.  
  
- ¿nos quereis? – dijeron Rachel y Narya a la vez.  
  
- ¿las queremos? – dijo Van Helsing  
  
- bueno, yo si me sueltan si que las quiero, ¿me soltais?  
  
Narya y Rachel se miraron, luego con una sonrisa se giraron hacia ellos y dijeron a la vez  
  
- no  
  
- ¿Sí? – Dijo Daniel  
  
- No  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- No  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- ¡¡QUE NO!! – dijo Narya  
  
- ¿Entonces que vais a hacer con nosotros? – Dijo Van Helsing.  
  
- Buena pregunta, por el momento nos vamos a comer – dijo Rachel  
  
- ¿Y nosotros? ¿No comemos? – Dijo Daniel  
  
- algo sobrara... – dijo Narya yendo hacia la cocina  
  
Al poco tiempo oyeron ruido de ollas.  
  
- Narya dime que tengo que poner ahora – dijo Rachel mientras Narya salia de la cocina  
  
- Espera, el libro esta en la biblioteca – dijo Narya entrando en la biblioteca  
  
Al poco tiempo salió de esta un libro flotando y detrás Narya  
  
- ¡Narya rápido que esto se enfría! – dijo Rachel desde la cocina  
  
- ¡Que pesada! – Dijo Narya pasando la mano por encima del libro sin llegar a tocarlo, el libro se abrió por la página adecuada – ¡pimienta!  
  
Y Narya continuo andando hacia la cocina con el libro levitando detrás suya. Cuando esta entro en la cocina cerró la puerta y Daniel y Van Helsing se pusieron a hablar.  
  
- Lo que le cambia la vida a uno cuando ve usar la magia tan libremente. – dijo Daniel  
  
- A mí me da lo mismo, lucho contra ella no vivo para ella ni por ella. – dijo Van Helsing  
  
- Entonces por que viniste a Londres.  
  
- Tuve un presentimiento, ya te lo dije.  
  
- ¿Qué son los presentimientos sino magia?  
  
Van Helsing cayó y giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda con la intención de no mirar a Daniel.  
  
- Mierda – dijo Van Helsing  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo Daniel.  
  
- ¡La niña!  
  
- Mi mama quiere llevárselas, no las perdáis de vista – dijo la niña acercándose hacia ellos con un cuchillo en la mano.  
  
- ¡No! ¡No me mates! – dijo Daniel cerrando los ojos  
  
- ¿Pero quien te va a matar Daniel? – Dijo Rachel saliendo con Narya de la cocina.  
  
- Joder... éramos pocos y parió la burra – dijo Narya echándose la mano a la frente  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Rachel, en ese momento se percato de que la niña estaba presente – ¡hostia! ¡¿Qué haces tu aquí niña?!  
  
- He venido a advertirles – dijo la niña señalando a Daniel y a Van Helsing  
  
- Si, y de paso a soltarles, no te fastidia – dijo Narya  
  
La niña se acercó a ellas, y ellas retrocedieron.  
  
- ¡como des un paso mas niña...! – dijo Narya  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me harás?  
  
Narya sacó un bote de sal de su bolsillo.  
  
- ¡Ajá! ¡Esto! – Narya hizo un círculo de sal alrededor suya y de Rachel.  
  
- ¡Ah! - la niña retrocedió – una brujita blanca, ¿eh? Por eso mi mama os odia. Bueno, me marcharé, pero, estad alerta, esta noche habrá un cambio.  
  
La niña desapareció sin más.  
  
- ¿Cambio? – dijo Daniel  
  
Todos se quedaron pensando.  
  
- ¡Mierda! Hoy es el solsticio de verano. – dijo Narya saliendo de un salto del círculo  
  
- Si que es puntual la niña – dijo Rachel saliendo también – ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
  
- No se tu Rachel, pero yo aun no he comido – dijo Narya dirigiéndose hacia la cocina  
  
- ¡Narya! – dijo Rachel  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- ¿Que hacemos con el circulo?  
  
Narya volvió con el bote de sal en la mano, se planto delante del círculo y dibujo una estrella de cinco puntas en el centro  
  
- Ala, ya esta, así queda más bonito.  
  
- Oye y nosotros que Narya – dijo Daniel  
  
- Buscaos la vida – contesto ella entrando en la cocina.  
  
- Ahora os traigo algo, que por lo menos yo tengo algo de piedad – dijo Rachel dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
  
- ¿Y ahora por que les ayudas? – dijo Narya  
  
- es que... Daniel se me ha declarado... – dijo Rachel  
  
Narya soltó una carcajada (**N/A:** pero de las guapas) Daniel y Van Helsing la oyeron desde el salón.  
  
- ¡Venga ya se lo ha contado! – Dijo Daniel.  
  
- Yo también lo sabia – dijo Van Helsing  
  
- ¿¡Cómo!?  
  
- Cuestión de intuición...  
  
- O magia...  
  
- ¡¿Quieres dejar la magia en paz?!  
  
- Vale, vale, tranquilo...  
  
Daniel se dirigió a la cocina y se asomo por la puerta.  
  
- ¿qué hay de comer? – dijo  
  
Narya que estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa comiendo levantó la vista hacia Daniel le lanzo una mirada fulminante y dijo:  
  
- Para ti nada, para nosotras, pescado con patatas. Y ahora, FUERA.  
  
- Narya, pobre Daniel...  
  
- Rachel ni siquiera te has acostado con él y ya te comportas como una mujer casada.  
  
- Tengo compasión cosa que a ti últimamente te falta  
  
- Y a ti debería faltarte. Dale pan y agua y punto  
  
- Sí como a los presos  
  
- ¿Es que no lo son?  
  
- Es igual. Tomad – Rachel le dio a Daniel dos platos de comida y este se lo llevo al salón.  
  
Cuando Daniel se fue Rachel le dijo a Narya mientras se sentaba con el plato en la misma mesa que esta:  
  
- Narya, ¿no crees que eres un poco drástica?  
  
- Solo un poco, me gusta mi actitud – dijo Narya mirando el trozo de pesado que tenia pinchado en el tenedor.  
  
- Quieres demasiado a Van Helsing, ¿eh? Y te niegas a aceptarlo.  
  
- Lo mismo que te ocurre a ti con Daniel.  
  
- ¿Puedes dejar de leerme la mente Narya?  
  
- Lo mismo te digo.  
  
- Vale – dijo Rachel cortando su pescado  
  
- Vale – dijo Narya comiéndose el trozo que tenia pinchado en el tenedor.  
  
Al acabar de comer Narya sin decir nada a nadie subió a su habitación.  
  
- Joder como esta... – dijo Rachel entrando en el salón descalza y sin su típica venda dejando mostrar su tatuaje, y se sentó en el sofá entre Daniel y Van Helsing. Este se quedó mirando el tatuaje - ¿a qué es bonito?  
  
Van Helsing no dijo nada y continuo mirando el tatuaje (**N/A:** Estaba empanao el chico)  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – continuo Rachel  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes que no entiendo algo? – dijo Van Helsing dejando de mirar el tatuaje  
  
- Yo sé muchas cosas... ¿qué es lo que no entiendes?  
  
- El porque no me dijisteis antes que erais brujas.  
  
- Es una respuesta simple. Si te lo hubiésemos dicho nos hubieses entregado, matado o mucho peor, no me hubieses conocido.  
  
- ¿Qué no te hubiese conocido? ¿Porque?  
  
- Por que si Narya te lo hubiese dicho antes de conocerme, ya te habrías separado de ella. Y sin ella no puedes conocerme, no hay cadena. Ves, ya hay otra razón por que no te lo dijimos.  
  
- ¿Cuál?  
  
- Que te hubieses separado de Narya.  
  
- Me hubiese dado igual.  
  
- Van Helsing, tu no sabes mentir. Además quieres demasiado a Narya como para perderla. ¡Si, si es cierto!  
  
- ¡Rachel deja de leerme la mente!  
  
- Uy, perdona, perdona...  
  
Daniel se levanto de al lado de Rachel, cogió una silla y se sentó delante de ella y Van Helsing.  
  
- ¿Qué haces Daniel? – dijo Van Helsing  
  
- Es que si no, no me entero bien, desde el lado no se oye.  
  
- Bueno. Ve y pídele disculpas, o reconcíliate.  
  
- ¿Yo? No, que lo haga ella. Yo no pienso decir nada.  
  
- Ella no lo hará.  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
- La conozco demasiado. Bueno, yo me voy un rato a hablar con Gannis, Daniel, ¿te vienes?  
  
- Esto... ¡vale! – Dijo Daniel levantándose.  
  
- Tenéis toda la tarde, piensa en ello.  
  
Rachel y Daniel salieron y se oyó como Rachel cerró la puerta con llave por fuera. Van Helsing se quedo pensando, no se cambio de sitio.  
  
Paso una hora. Ninguno sabia lo que había hecho o estaba haciendo el otro.  
  
En ese instante oyó a Narya gritar desde arriba.  
  
- ¡¡ALÉJATE DE MI COSA INMUNDA!!  
  
Van Helsing corrió arriba, mientras subía seguía oyendo.  
  
- ¡BADERRTERO, NO TE ACERQUES!  
  
Cuando llego arriba fue a la habitación de Narya y se quedo apoyado en la puerta. Narya sujetaba una escoba y amenazaba con ella a una rata que había en el rincón. Ella tenia un gato negro al lado, encima de la cama, que miraba indiferente a la rata.  
  
- ¡Morgana ataca! – Dijo Narya refiriéndose al gato. Este miro a la chica, salto de la cama al suelo y salió pasando al lado de Van Helsing - ¡¡GATO COBARDE ASI ME AGRADECES TODA LA COMIDA QUE TE HE DADO!!  
  
Narya se acerco un poco mas a la rata y le pegó un escobazo, la rata cayo muerta al instante. Narya suspiro y miró al marco de la puerta, se percató de que Van Helsing estaba allí.  
  
- ¡AH! – Narya amenazó a Van Helsing con la escoba - ¡oh! Eres tu... ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
Ella dejó a un lado la escoba  
  
- pense que seria divertido verte matar a una rata...  
  
- Pues ahora ya a acabado el show, ¿qué quieres?  
  
- Me preocupé por ti. Te oí gritar y...  
  
- ¡Oh! Ahora el señorito, "odio a todas las personas no mortales" se preocupa por mí...  
  
- es por algo que dijo la niña...  
  
- claro, ahora es la niña, ¿no?  
  
- Narya te tengo que decir algo importante...  
  
- Ahora empezaras a hablar y acabaras besándome como las ultimas dos o tres veces ¿no?  
  
- No, es que...  
  
- Que?  
  
- Te quiero pedir perdón, por no fiarme de ti, lo he pensado bien, tenias razón  
  
- Me encanta tener razón.  
  
- ¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?  
  
- No, bueno, yo también he de perdonarme, he sido demasiado borde... ¿Amigos?  
  
- No  
  
- ¿No? ¿No eras tú el que querías perdonarse?  
  
Van Helsing se acercó a su oído y le susurró.  
  
- algo mas que amigos... – Van Helsing salió de la habitación, mientras salía y sin mirar atrás le dijo – si me necesitas estaré abajo...  
  
Narya se quedo petrificada, se sentó encima de la cama con la mirada fija en donde la tenia.  
  
- si le necesito estará abajo... creo que... le necesito...  
  
Narya se levantó, bajo al salón, desde la escalera vio a Van Helsing sentado en el sillón leyendo un libro. El no se había percatado de que Narya se había puesto delante de él. Narya le dijo.  
  
- Van Helsing, tu... – él se levanto aún con el libro en la mano y se puso delante de Narya.  
  
- Yo te quiero – Van Helsing la besó y entro a la biblioteca y cerró la puerta.  
  
- A vale... – dijo Narya paralizada - ¡vamos Narya espavila!  
  
Se sentó en el sillón y recapacitó, miró la hora, eran las seis y media. Subió a su habitación y se puso a dormir un rato.  
  
Media hora después, a las siete, llegaron Daniel y Rachel. Al oírlos Narya bajo corriendo, cogió a Rachel del brazo y se la llevó corriendo hacia su habitación.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Rachel sentándose en la cama – ¿al final os habéis reconciliado?  
  
Narya andaba por toda la habitación.  
  
- Supongo que sí, pero no solo eso. – dijo Narya  
  
Se lo contó todo a Rachel, desde lo de la rata hasta cuando Van Helsing entro en la biblioteca. A cada palabra Rachel se quedaba mas boquiabierta. Cuando Narya acabo se sentó en la cama.  
  
- ¿¡Que a pasado que!? – dijo Rachel  
  
- no querrás que te lo repita ahora... con lo que me ha costado.  
- ¡Así que el dejaros solos a dado sus frutos! – Dijo Rachel levantándose y alzando sus brazos - ¡Dios sigo sin creer en ti, pero gracias!  
  
- ¡Rachel baja la voz!  
  
- Vale, vale, bueno, vamos a hacer la cena...  
  
- Bueno... – dijo Narya sin muchas ganas.  
  
Las dos bajaron y entraron en la cocina. Comenzaron a poner la olla a calentar. Al rato Daniel se asomo a la cocina.  
  
- ¿Qué tenemos de cenar? – Preguntó.  
  
- Sopa. – Contesto Rachel.  
  
- ¡Bien! ¿Podemos ayudar?  
  
- ¡No! No es necesario, ya podemos nosotras... – dijo Narya de repente.  
  
- Bueno, en ese caso pondremos la mesa – dijo Daniel entrando y cogiendo el mantel  
  
Una hora después la cena ya estaba lista. Antes de llevar los platos a la mesa Rachel y Narya hablaron.  
  
- ¿Dónde te sentaras? – preguntó Narya  
  
- Dónde siempre, delante de Dani, ¿no? – respondió Rachel sin darle importancia  
  
- ¡No! Yo me sentaré enfrente de Dani, tu siéntate delante de Van Helsing, ¿vale?  
  
- Bueno, como quieras...  
  
Cenaron tranquilamente, Rachel contaba todo lo que había hablado con Gannis, y Narya hacia como si escuchase, pero estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y en su... sopa. (**N/A:** aclaración, estaba muy empanada mirando la sopa)  
  
Cuando acabaron Narya se retiro a su habitación y Rachel, Daniel y Van Helsing se quedaron hablando.  
  
Mientras, Narya estaba recostada en el marco de la ventana que había delante de su cama y leyendo un libro.  
  
Pasaron tres cuartos de hora y Rachel se salió al porche a tomar el fresco un poco, se sentó en la vieja mecedora y miró las agujas de ganchillo que habían sobre la mesilla.  
  
Después miró a la Luna, estaba roja. Rachel murmuró.  
  
- esta roja... se derramará sangre mañana...  
  
Al poco tiempo Daniel también salió y Rachel estaba apoyada en la barandilla del porche.  
  
- ¿Sabes? cuando me diste con el jarrón en la cabeza... no perdí el conocimiento hasta un minuto después, así que... bueno– dijo Daniel rascándose la nuca – oí lo que dijiste...  
  
- ah, si... – dijo Rachel sin saber que decir – bu... bueno, son cosas que...  
  
- ¿Que pasan? – Dijo Daniel acercándose a ella.  
  
- Sss... sssi... – dijo Rachel acercándose un poco.  
  
En ese instante Daniel puso sus manos en los brazos de Rachel, ella apoyó sus brazos en los hombros de él y se besaron bajo la roja Luna. (**N/A:** ¡¡¡aleluya!! Se que Miry y Dani no van a estar muy deacuerdo pero a mi me da lo mismo... por cierto, **_I need reviws_**, que me criticáis poco, eso de criticar también puede ir a bien, eh?)  
  
Mientras tanto Narya seguía allí sentada, había dejado el libro y ahora miraba el cielo, también se percató de la Luna roja. Estaba algo encogida por la brisa nocturna.  
  
Entonces alguien se acercó por detrás suya, ella lo supo desde que segundos antes había entrado en la habitación, pero se dejó llevar.  
  
El se acercó a ella.  
  
- ¿Tienes frío? – Preguntó él.  
  
- Es la brisa, estoy bien – contestó ella  
  
El le cogió las manos.  
  
- estas helada – dijo  
  
- dentro de dos horas estaremos en verano, y por la noche refresca un poco...  
  
Van Helsing le rozo suavemente la cara. Narya se bajo de la ventana, el puso sus manos en su cintura y la besó. Después ella se apoyó en el pecho de Van Helsing, él deslizó sus manos hacia su espalda y tiró del lazo que cerraba el corsé de cuero de Narya.........  
  
FIN DEL OCTAVO CAPITULO  
  
Aniram McDouglas  
  
**Nota de la autora:** etc., etc., etc..... jajaja, no quiero entrar en detalles, si queréis (los que leáis este fic) podéis inventároslo, que se que hay gente que se dedica a eso... y podéis mandármelo a mi correo si queréis, eso si, aviso de que no lo publicaré... yo al menos, si queréis vosotros, pero no os burléis mucho...., esto lo digo solo para saber vuestras capacidades como escritores aunque a todos os conozco y se que sois unos escritores maravillosos, en serio, pero especialmente Dani que como lo conozco se que en clase de Lengua y Literatura es un hacha. Bueno, vosotros os preguntareis "por que una **N/A** al final del fic?" y si no os lo preguntáis ya es hora de hacerlo, muy bien, así me gusta.... (se me va la pinza....) pues mas que nada para deciros lo que os acabo de decir. Así es ke... me voy a empezar un poco el capitulo 9 y luego a sobar que mañana hay clase... no valenciano a primera hora... en fin, que espero vuestras criticas.  
  
Ale, besos pa tos!! 


	9. Una estocada en el corazon

**Nota de la autora: **Aiya!jejeje, ya estoy aquí otra vez, es que me pase dos o tres capítulos sin aparecer casi y ya tocaba... bueno, no voy a decir mucho. Tan solo que esto a llegado al final............. del principio. Así que para sacar conclusiones, lee y te enteraras. Y como no lo leas el peso de la cultura caerá sobre ti (con eso me refiero a que si alguien a quien conozco en persona no lee este capitulo le tirare un diccionario a la cabeza) a si que, venga todo tuyo.

Namarie!

Aniram

PD: Loly no nos dejes!!!!! Sigue escribiendo, gracias por motivarme!!!! Si al menos no escribes espero que sigas leyendo mi fic!!

* * *

Capitulo IX: Una estocada en el corazón

Mañana del 22 de Junio de 1890, Dublín, Irlanda

Esa mañana Narya se despertó sola, miró por toda la habitación en busca de algo que le asegurase que esa noche no había dormido sola, pero solo encontró su ropa encima de una silla, nada más. Penso entonces que todo aquello había sido un simple sueño, nada mas, y que hoy era otro día cualquiera. Pero al cerrar los ojos de nuevo se percato de que tan solo la cubría una sábana, nada más. No fue un sueño, fue real.

No es posible... – masculló.

¡Si que lo es! – dijo un individuo desde la puerta

¡AH! ¡Rachel! Eres tu...

Rachel rió y entro en la habitación y se sentó en la cama. Iba tapada con una sábana.

yo que tu me vestiría – Dijo Rachel

yo que tu también

Narya se levanto y se vistió. Rachel al se dirigió a la puerta para ir vestirse ya que había oído que Daniel y Van Helsing habían vuelto.

Por cierto Narya – dijo Rachel - ¡felicidades!

¡¡¡NO!!! – Narya se hecho las manos a la cabeza - ¿¡por que yo!?

Se puso ante la pared y apoyó la cabeza en esta.

¿Bueno te espero para desayunar? – preguntó Rachel

Va a ser mejor que no. Estaré un poco sumiéndome en mi deprimencia...

¡Cómo quieras!

Rachel salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya, se cruzó con Daniel y Van Helsing.

¿Y Narya? – pregunto Daniel

Sumiéndose en su deprimencia según ella... – dijo Rachel entrando en su habitación

Rachel entro en su habitación seguida de Daniel.

Dani, ¿qué haces? Voy a cambiarme – dijo Rachel

Ya – dijo Daniel muy seguro de si mismo

Rachel le lanzo una mirada asesina. (**N/A:** Si las miradas matasen Daniel hacia tiempo que estaba muerto)

chica si no voy a ver nada que no haya visto –

sal

vale, vale

Daniel salió de la habitación. Se cruzó con Narya (ya vestida).  
- ¿a donde vas? – dijo Daniel deteniendo a Narya

a desayunar... – dijo Narya sin comprender porque Daniel le preguntaba eso

¡no puedes bajar! – dijo Daniel

¿por qué? – dijo Narya

porque... bueno, porque... pues...

Dani, ¿puedes expresarte o tengo que enseñarte a hablar otra vez?

De pronto Rachel salió de la habitación (ya vestida)

¡porque había que esperar a Rachel! – dijo Daniel

bueno, pues Rachel ya esta aquí, vamos a bajar – dijo Narya

¡no!

¡Que pesadito Daniel! Te recuerdo que mi estomago necesita combustible – dijo Narya cada vez más nerviosa – ¿por qué no quieres que bajemos?

Ya pueden bajar- dijo van Helsing subiendo por la escalera

Hombre!! Alguien con sentido común – dijo Rachel apoyando el codo en el hombro de Van Helsing

Todos bajaron, Narya y Rachel vieron la mesa.

El desayuno estaba servido, al lado del desayuno de Rahel había una rosa blanca y al lado del desayuno de Narya había una rosa roja.

valla... parece que no sois como esperaba – dijo Rachel.

¿cómo esperabas que fueran? – dijo Narya cogiendo la rosa

como era antes e bajar las escaleras... despertarme sola, ver a Dani haciendo el payaso como de costumbre...

pues no ha sido a si – dijo Daniel ofreciéndole la silla a Rachel

Desayunaron tranquilamente al acabar. Rachel y Narya decidieron que como Daniel y Van Helsing habían puesto la mesa ellas dos recogerían y fregarían.

Y asi fue. Mientras fregaban una ventana se abrió de golpe, ambas se acercaron a la ventana para ver si había alguien, al ver que no había nadie cerraron la ventana y al darse la vuelta vieron a Vanessa junto a la niña.

¿Vanessa? ¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Que haces con la niña? – preguntó Rachel

¿Cómo haber entrado? Magia. Y ¿qué niña? Yo no veo ninguna niña. Es un hada, se llama Owein.

Nuestras teorías principales eran ciertas... – dijo Narya.

¿Teorías? – preguntó Vanessa

a ti te lo vamos a contar – dijo Rachel

¿Habéis pasado una buena noche?

¿Perdona? – dijo Narya

lo digo por que va a ser vuestra última noche

¿Qué?

Lo que oís, Owein ya sabes que hacer...

La niña comenzó a reír de una forma malvada y se fue acercando a ellas, Rachel gritó.

¡¡NO TE ACERQUES!!

Y seguidamente se le cayó un plato.

Daniel y Van Helsing bajaron corriendo a ver lo que ocurría. Al llegar a la cocina no encontraron a nadie, tan solo la ventana abierta con la cortina ondeando al viento y un plato roto en el suelo.

Buscaron por todas partes, pero no encontraron a nada ni a nadie. Salieron al porche intentaron encontrar algo o alguien y no vieron nada, y cuando estuvieron a punto de entrar una voz procedente del donde estaban los árboles dijo.

Aun tenéis tiempo. Pero por vuestro propio bien no hagáis daño a mi mamá.

¡¿Dónde están?! – grito Van Helsing

Seguid el camino del bosque hasta el acantilado secreto, girad a la izquierda y entrad en la gruta del lobo.

Entraron en la casa, cogieron armas y corrieron por el camino que les habían indicado.

Al llegar al acantilado secreto vieron la gruta, tenia una entrada pequeña, se oían caer las gotas de las estalagmitas Van Helsing y Daniel se miraron y entraron. Al poco tiempo de adentrarse oyeron voces, eran ellas. Se asomaron para verlas, estaban atadas a unos postes y se escondieron y esperaron.

Muy bien Vanessa, ¿qué tripa se te ha roto? – Decía Narya.

Quiero acabar con vosotras de una maldita vez.

¿Por qué siempre dices lo mismo? Chica si estas amargada no es mi culpa... – dijo Rachel

¡Estoy amargada por vuestra culpa!

¿Porque? Por que tu abuela nos enseñase magia a nosotras y a ti no... – Dijo Narya y Vanessa frunció el ceño – veo que es por eso...

Eso ocurrió por que tu abuela vio a primera vista que nosotras lo utilizaríamos mejor que tu, ¡rencorosa y envidiosa! – Dijo Rachel, en ese instante Vanessa la amenazó poniéndole un cuchillo en el cuello. – vale, tranquila...

La cosa no acaba ahí... – dijo Vanessa - ¿recordáis que metieron a mi abuela en la cárcel?

Si – asintieron las dos

Fui yo quien os delató.

¿qué? ¡lo sabia! Asquerosa, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu propia abuela? – dijo Rachel

la vieja era otro tema... pero yo sabia que si os delataba y metían a la cárcel a la vieja a vosotras os tocaría salir del país, y mira tu por donde, ¡funcionó!

Es decir, tu plan salió a la perfección – dijo Narya

Si, pero no pense en que siguieseis siendo así de felices. Por eso mandé a Owein.

Owein... no puede ser tu hija... ¿verdad? – preguntó Rachel

Quedé embarazada...

¿¡De quien!? – interrumpió Rachel

¡Rache! Déjala acabar...

Creo que ese asunto no te incumbe. El tema esta en que cuando la niña que traje al mundo cumplió 8 años fue raptada por esas... asquerosas bichos raros y me trajeron a ese engendro...

¡¡Vanessa no te pases con las palabritas!! – dijo Narya enfadada

oh, perdona, había olvidado que tu viviste 2 bonitos y felices años con esas... cosas...

¿Bonitos y felices? – dijo Narya extrañada

Bonitos y felices para mí, que no te vi durante 2 años...

Cuanto me quieres... – dijo Narya – y ahora, puedes desatarnos, las cuerdas me hacen daño...

¿Para que quieres que te suelte?

¿Estas sorda? Ya te lo he dicho

No creo que sea solo por que te duela. Recuerda que no puedes matarme, sino, ¡adiós!

Pero puedo dejarte paralítica, o sin extremidades, o mucho mejor ¡dejarte tontita en una silla de ruedas! – Dijo Narya intentando soltarse.

Vanessa se acercó a Rachel y la soltó. – ¡¡EH!! ¿¡Y yo que!?

Será mas divertido matarte y ver que no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. – Dijo Vanessa sacando una daga.

Rachel le pegó una patada a Vanessa y la daga voló por los aires, Vanessa parecía irritada, se giró hacia Rachel la cogió del pelo y hecho su cabeza a un lado.

¡¡ERES UNA...!! – Dijo Narya

¡SI! – en ese instante Vanessa mordió a Rachel

Vampiresa. Rachel cayó al suelo. Y se llevó la mano al cuello

De pronto Van Helsing se abalanzó sobre ella intentándola clavar un cuchillo en el pecho pero Rachel le detuvo.

¡¡NO!! ¡DETENTE! – Dijo Rachel cogiendo a Van Helsing de una pierna

¿¿¡POR QUE ME DETIENES!?? – Dijo Van Helsing enfurecido

¡No lo entiendes! ¡no mates a Vanessa! ¡no debes matarla! – dijo Rachel

¡La matará a ella! – repuso él

Mientras tanto Daniel había desatado a Narya.

¡Gracias Daniel! – Dijo Narya.

La chica sacó un cuchillo de su bota y se acercó a Vanessa, estuvo a punto de clavárselo pero de pronto alguien gritó:

¡¡¡MAMA!!!

Era la niña. Vanessa se giró y esquivó el ataque de Narya y tiro su cuchillo. Dio la vuelta y fue a clavarle su daga a la chica, pero Daniel cogió a Vanessa por detrás paralizándole los brazos.

¡¡AHORA VAN HELSING!! – Gritó Daniel

Van Helsing se lanzo a clavarle su cuchillo a Vanessa.

¡¡¡¡NO!!!! – Gritó Rachel.

Pero era tarde, el cuchillo de Van Helsing se clavó en el corazón de Vanessa, Daniel la soltó y esta cayó de rodillas, no mostraba ningún signo de dolor, en cambio Narya...

Cerró los ojos y cayó también, se puso la mano en el corazón y gemía de dolor. Ni Daniel ni Van Helsing comprendían lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Que... que pasa...? – preguntó Daniel

Os advertí... – dijo Rachel sentándose al lado de Narya y tumbándola sobre sus rodillas. – no quisisteis escuchar...

¿¡Que esta pasando!? – Dijo Van Helsing cogiendo a Vanessa por el cuello de la camisa.

Es simple. El cuchillo me lo has clavado a mí, moriré yo... y Narya también. Y hay algo mas, sufre ella, yo no.

¿¡QUE!? ¡¿Por qué?! – dijo Van Helsing soltándola

La venganza se sirve en un plato frío.... – dijo Vanessa, y en ese instante cayó.

Todos se volvieron hacia Narya.

Narya... lo siento... – dijo Van Helsing cogiendo sus manos – perdóname...

No... a sido tu culpa... – Dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos – gracias......

Narya expiró y reposó sobre el regazo de Rachel. Un reposo eterno.

Entonces Van Helsing sacó uno de esos frasco que Carl le entregó hacia ya mucho tiempo y se lo aplicó a Rachel salvándola.

Noche del 24 de Junio de 1890, Acantilado de Dublín, Irlanda.

La Luna era menguante, tan solo cuatro asistentes: Gannis McDouglas, Rachel Flynt, Daniel Connery y Abraham Van Helsing.

Narya reposaba sobre una cama de paja y tela, con un vestido negro.

A Van Helsing le pareció un sueño, después se despertaría y la vería sonreír y enfadarse de nuevo, la volvería a ver en el marco de su ventana o junto a su hermano tocando el violín. Pero ahora tocaría solo Gannis, la gaita sonaría sola, sin acompañante en las frías noches. Tampoco actuaría junto a Rachel ni reiría junto a Daniel.

Un sueño o una pesadilla que se convertía en realidad.

La gaita comenzó a sonar tocando el himno Irlandés "Èire".

Al finalizar Daniel y Van Helsing se despidieron y marcharon a tomar el barco con dirección a Londres, desde ahí, un largo trecho hasta El Vaticano, Italia.

Al zarpar el barco Daniel y Van Helsing subieron a cubierta y oyeron la gaita de Gannis que tocaba una melodía diferente.

¿Qué es? – preguntó Van Helsing

se llama "el Pozo de Arán" – contestó Daniel – a ella le gustaba mucho, solíamos cantarla...

De pronto vieron una silueta, era Rachel, que hacia un signo en el aire con una antorcha, luego un círculo de fuego rodeó a Narya.

Y hasta ahí llegan los recuerdos. Recuerdo del pasado que no volverán. Ahora recuerdan el día en el que se conocieron, se besaron, se emborracharon y se pelaron.

Pero ahora, cuando vuelva a ocurrir no será lo mismo.

Connery y Van Helsing siguen preguntándose el porqué del círculo de fuego alrededor de ella.

Es ahora cuando el dicho se hace realidad "no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"

¿Es ahora cuando se acaba la historia? Supongo que si, jamas puedes sobrevivir a una estocada en el corazón, y menos si tiene las influencias de la magia negra.

¿Crees en las hadas? Se preguntó Van Helsing a si mismo cuando bajo a su camarote para dormir. "No lo se" se contestó, recordó entonces aquella imagen traslúcida que había divisado en el bosque. Era ella, al lado de un árbol, le sonreía amablemente, tenia alas, no de ángel, si no de... hada. Era cierto.

Ahora debes preguntarte tu, ¿crees en las hadas?

**Super nota de la autora: **¿qué?¿Qué os a parecido? Ahora ya no tenéis excusa para no dejarme reviws, eh? jejeje, oye, tranquis, que la cosa no acaba aquí!!! Jajaja que os habíais creído, eh? No quiero decir nada... tan solo que tardaré un poquito en escribir el siguiente capítulo, por que los "ríos de ideas" aun tienen que fluir por mi cabeza. Así que no penséis que la cosa acaba aquí y punto, que no es así.

También quería dar un aviso, y es que si tenéis alguna idea para los próximos capítulos (cosas o acontecimientos o simplemente "flashbacks") pues decírmelo.

Bueno, esto no a sido todo. Jajaja, ¡volveré!

Ale, besos para todos!!

Aniram McDouglas

PD: yo creo en las hadas.


	10. Sufrir por recordar

**Nota de la autora:** lo prometido es deuda. La cosa continua. No os librareis de mi hasta dentro de un tiempo, jejeje... espero que sigáis leyendo. Y contestando a la pregunta de Loly: que para cuando otro fic, bueno, pues si te gusta Gladiator, dentro de poquito podrás leer un fic de mi firma. Ah! Y también (puede que este esperando un poco mas) podréis disfrutar de una parodia de "La ventana Secreta" firmado por mí y mi buena amiga Miriam. Que en fanfiction nos hacemos llamar Elbereth y Clowy.

* * *

Ale, adew!  
  
Capítulo X  
  
31 de Octubre de 1891, el Vaticano, Italia.  
  
Un individuo subió con una mujer cogida encima de su hombro (N/A: a lo saco de patatas) y entro en la catedral. Al hacercase a un banco dejo a la mujer allí sentada, estaba maniatada y amordazada. Era rubia, alta, tendría unos 19 años.  
  
- ¿Otra? – Preguntó otro hombre acercándose.  
  
- Si... y es una pena. – contestó el otro  
  
- ¿A que te refieres?  
  
- Es una italiana muy guapa...  
  
- Daniel déjalo ya. – el hombre se acercó a la chica, y mientras le quitaba la mordaza de la boca le preguntó - ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
- Diana. – respondió la chica temerosa  
  
- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – preguntó el otro hombre  
  
- ¡Como si no os lo hubiesen dicho alguna vez! – Una mujer apareció. Estaba en la puerta de la catedral con las manos en la cintura.  
  
- ¿¡Rachel!? – dijeron los dos hombres a coro  
  
- No, el monstruo del lago Ness... ¡pues claro! Vergüenza me daría si fuese vosotros. ¡Daniel Connery desata ahora mismo a esa chica o tendrás que vértelas con migo.... otra vez! – Daniel se acercó a la chica y la desato, y Rachel le dijo a la chica: - ¡venga vete!  
  
La chica corrió hacia la puerta y se marchó.  
  
- Bueno, ¿cómo te va Van Helsing? – preguntó Rachel  
  
- Bien... pero, ¿qué haces aquí? – Contestó él.  
  
- Bueno, tan solo estoy esperando.  
  
- ¿Esperando? – Pregunto Daniel.  
  
- Si, ¿recordáis la monja que apareció muerta hace un par de días? – Los dos asintieron – bueno, pues esperar al forense.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿También te has acostado con él? – dijo Daniel con tono desesperado  
  
- no exactamente...  
  
De pronto una puerta al fondo de la catedral se abrió y un grupo de unos 20 curas salió de la estancia, pasaron por a lado de Van Helsing y Daniel y estos oyeron lo que decían.  
  
- esta loca, como se atreve a decir que la asesinaron – decía uno  
  
- Si, esta claro que fue un ataque al corazón. – contestaba otro  
  
- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Padre Piero? – preguntó Van Helsing  
  
- ¡El forense, no se le ocurre otra blasfemia que destripar a un difunto!  
  
- ¡¡ES MI TRABAJO!! - gritó una voz desde la estancia.  
  
- ¿Entonces como quiere que lo analice señor cura? – dijo Rachel  
  
- si esta claro que le dio un ataque al corazón... – dijo el cura  
  
- ¡¡¡NO ESTA TAN CLARO!!! – Continuó la voz de dentro.  
  
- En fin... por cierto chiquilla ¿quieres pasar? – dijo  
  
- No gracias, señor estoy bien aquí – dijo Rachel tiritando  
  
- ¡¡RACHEL VEN AQUÍ!! – dijo la voz  
  
- ¡¡No pienso entrar!! – dijo Rachel  
  
- ¿¡Quieres que salga yo!?  
  
Rachel miró a Van Helsing y a Daniel.  
  
- ¡¡si!!  
  
- ¡Pues ahora te fastidias y vienes tu!  
  
Rachel suspiró y lentamente puso un pie en la catedral y fue corriendo hasta la sala de donde provenía la voz  
  
- ¿Por qué corres?  
  
- Quiero estar aquí dentro el menor tiempo posible. ¡No me gustan las iglesias!  
  
- Por lo menos tu crees en Dios, pero yo... – musitó la voz  
  
De pronto Daniel y Van Helsing vieron a la persona que había ahí dentro, alta, morena, pelo largo y chaqueta largo negra.  
  
- ¡Vamos Rache necesito desahogarme! – dijo la mujer mientras se dirigían a la puerta  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- ¡Un ataque al corazón! ¡Por favor, a quien se le ocurre decir tales chorradas!  
  
- Pero te han dejado abrirla. – Preguntó Rachel mientras pasaban por al lado de Daniel y Van Helsing y se dirigían a salir y bajar las escaleras.  
  
- ¡¡Dicen que tengo que volver esta tarde para que me den el permiso!!  
  
Van Helsing y Daniel no creían lo que veían sus ojos, era imposible, ella había muerto.  
  
- Na... ¡Narya! – musitó Van Helsing  
  
- ¿Qué quieres no ves que voy a desahogarme? – Dijo ella mientras se volvía – ¡Daniel! ¡Cuánto tiempo!  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y Bram que? – Dijo Daniel señalando a Van Helsing  
  
- ¿Perdona? Yo no conozco de nada a este hombre – contesto Narya  
  
- ¿¡QUE!? – Daniel parecía algo histérico, miró a Rachel y vio que esta se estaba yendo discretamente - ¡¡RACHEL VEN AQUÍ!! ¿¡que le has puesto de desayunar a Narya  
  
Van Helsing seguía callado.  
  
- yo no le he puesto nada, es que... bueno, vamos.  
  
Se dirigieron a una cafetería cercana y allí Rachel comenzó a explicar:  
  
- Bueno, el caso es que... la cosa esta bien clara, ¿no?  
  
- No – dijo Van Helsing  
  
- ¡Ay chico! Que no es tan complicado, ¿y tu te haces llamar profesor? Narya murió y ahora esta viva, y ya esta  
  
Narya no se enteraba, daba vueltas al café con la cuchara.  
  
- eso no tiene sentido – dijo Daniel  
  
- ¡Pero que cortos sois los hombres! Haber, ¿Narya, por que no vas a la barra y me pides otro café?  
  
- Serás vaga... en fin...  
  
Narya se levanto y fue a la barra.  
  
- Bien, este es el caso – Rachel bajó el tono de voz – yo: bruja. Narya: muerta, yo hago hechizo, y ahora Narya viva, ¿lo cogéis ya?  
  
- No, ¿por qué no se acuerda de mí?–Dijo Van Helsing.  
  
- Bueno, ahí esta lo malo, resulta que el resucitar a alguien tiene el pequeño inconveniente de que cuando vuelva a la vida... no se acordará de lo que hizo en el último año, es decir, coincidió en que no recordaría nada desde que conoció a Van Helsing y un poquito mas atrás...  
  
- ¿No hay manera de que Narya recupere la memoria? – preguntó Van Helsing  
  
- No – Daniel y Van Helsing pusieron cara de fastidio – bueno... la verdad es que si...  
  
- ¿Cuál? – pregunto  
  
- La niña.  
  
- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Van Helsing  
  
- Si, a ver como os lo explico: la niña aún no ha muerto, digamos que es ella la que guarda los recuerdos de Narya.  
  
- ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? – preguntó Daniel  
  
- Es un ser mágico, Narya no debe acordarse de que ha muerto, pero al haber un ser mágico de por medio le quitó los recuerdos de un año.  
  
- Vale, ¿y como puede recuperarlos? – preguntó Daniel  
  
- ¿Te lo repito? La niña  
  
- ¿Pero como? – preguntó Van Helsing  
  
- Veamos, si la niña toca a Narya esta recuperará una parte parcial de su memoria.  
  
En ese instante Narya llegó y le puso el café a Rachel delante.  
  
- oye, no me has presentado – dijo Narya sentándose  
  
- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí!, Él es el profesor Abraham Van Helsing, seguro que has oído hablar de él – Dijo Rachel señalando a Van Helsing  
  
- Si eso creo – Narya se toco la cabeza – ah... me duele... por cierto, ¿de qué le conoces?  
  
- Emmm... estuve con él, hace tiempo, cuando estaba de gira  
  
- ¿Que? – Dijo Van Helsing – esto... si, es verdad  
  
- ¿Y no me lo has contado? Bueno... encantada Van Helsing, Rachel me encuentro un poco mal, vamos a casa.  
  
- ¿Te duele la cabeza? – pregunto Rachel  
  
- Sí...  
  
- Normal – murmuro Rachel  
  
- ¿Sabes medicina? – preguntó Daniel sorprendido  
  
- No, que va, hago de psicóloga para los familiares y amigos del fiambre que Narya analiza.  
  
- En pocas palabras: come de mi dinero y vive donde yo vivo – dijo Narya dejando la taza de café en la mesa.  
  
- ¿Tenéis casa aquí? – preguntó Van Helsing  
  
- No, una anciana nos a alquilado un piso. – contestó Rachel  
  
- ¿Y tu Dani? Supongo que estarás gorroneando a los curas, ¿me equivoco? – dijo Narya  
  
- exacto – dijo Van Helsing antes de que Daniel contestase  
  
- Bueno, no me irás a dejar en la calle con el frío que hace, ¿verdad?  
  
Van Helsing, Narya y Rachel se miraron.  
  
- no, que va – dijo Van Helsing irónicamente  
  
- como te haría Van Helsing eso – dijo Rachel repitiendo el tono de Van Helsing  
  
- No te dejarían en la calle por nada – dijo Narya repitiendo tono.  
  
- ¡Que buenos amigos tengo! – Dijo Daniel creyéndoselo todo.  
  
- Bueno, nosotras nos vamos ya. – Dijo Rachel levantándose.  
  
Se dirigieron a la puerta y allí se despidieron, Narya se puso la capucha de la gabardina un poco retirada y Rachel se abrochó su chaqueta y se cruzó de brazos, Van Helsing y Daniel las vieron alejarse a lo largo de la calle, iguales que siempre, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, Narya conservaba sus muñequeras, su gabardina negra y su mochila de cuero desgastado y Rachel continuaba con su venda en el tobillo, su bolso de cuero marrón y su sonrisa de siempre.  
  
- Es como si nada hubiese ocurrido – dijo Daniel.  
  
- Si... pero es una sensación extraña – dijo Van Helsing  
  
- ¿No te alegras de que haya vuelto?  
  
- Si, supongo, pero si se enteran en el Vaticano de que la forense ha estado muerta y su acompañante la ha resucitado... – dijo Van Helsing dando la vuelta para volver al Vaticano.  
  
- ¿Por qué iban a enterarse? – Respondió Daniel siguiendo a Van Helsing – tu no se lo dirás, ¿no?  
  
- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?  
  
- Tu sentido de la "justicia" supera a tus verdaderos sentimientos – dijo Daniel metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.  
  
- Si ellas estuviesen en mi lugar harían lo mismo – dijo Van Helsing cruzándose de brazos  
  
- No es cierto – repuso Daniel – sabes que no es cierto, Rachel no delataría a un amigo ni aunque su vida le fuese en ello, y Narya, no soportaría el ver sufrir a su gente. Y yo, tampoco lo haría, y estoy segurísimo de que tu tampoco delatarais a Narya, ni a Rachel.  
  
- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?  
  
- Me lo demostraste hace un año, cuando llegamos a la casa en Dublín e intentamos cogerlas. Son demasiado listas, al final acabo ser al contrario, el gato cazado. Y si lo intentamos de nuevo volverá a ocurrir lo mismo. Déjalas al menos estos dos días.  
  
- ¿Por qué precisamente estos dos días? – preguntó Van Helsing  
  
- Amigo mío, hoy es Halloween y mañana día de los difuntos. Es decir, noche de brujas, fiesta celta, lo celebraran por todo lo alto.  
  
- ¿Celebrar? ¿Con quien?  
  
- En este año que llevo en Italia e visto a mas de 50 brujas solo en esta ciudad. Se reunirán.  
  
- ¿Dónde?  
  
- No lo sé, Bram. Ni quiero saberlo. Por el momento no han hecho nada malo – Daniel miró a Van Helsing - ¿cómo te tomas el que Narya halla vuelto?  
  
- Quiero empezar desde cero – Van Helsing parecía preocupado – y eso de su memoria...  
  
- Te viene bien para empezar, ¿no?  
  
Van Helsing no contestó.  
  
Cuando llegaron al Vaticano estuvieron hablando un rato con Carl, y poco después se fueron a comer. A las cinco y media Van Helsing fue a confesarse (como hacia siempre) y mientras lo hacia vio por la ventanilla de reja de confesionario que pasaron dos mujeres, Van Helsing las reconoció al instante, Narya y Rachel.  
  
- Perdone padre... – dijo Van Helsing abriendo la puertecita del confesionario y saliendo.  
  
Siguió a Narya y a Rachel y estas entraron en la estacia de esa mañana y cerraron la puerta, Van Helsing se quedó a escuchar lo que decían.  
  
- bueno, señorita McDouglas – decía el cardenal – hemos decidido darle permiso para... abrir...  
  
- operar, prefiero llamarlo operar, si no le importa – dijo Narya  
  
- Si, bueno, "operar" a la monja María Firelli.  
  
- Gracias. Cuando quieran empezaré – dijo Narya  
  
- ¿A traído usted los materiales? – interrumpió un cura  
  
- Sí, señor.  
  
- Muy bien, en ese caso síganme.  
  
Abrieron las puertas y Van Helsing se apartó y se escondió en un rincón. Vio como el Cardenal llevaba a Narya y a Rachel hacia unas escaleras al lado de un confesionario y las subían. Van Helsing esperó a que el Cardenal bajase, y cuando este lo hizo, él subió, a medio camino se encontró con Daniel.  
  
- ¡Bram! ¿Adónde vas?  
  
- Narya y Rachel han ido a examinar el cadáver.  
  
- Ya, las e visto al entrar. – dijo Daniel  
  
- ¿Y no las sigues? ¿No quieres saber por que se han ido tan rápido del bar?  
  
- Ya saldrá Rachel y nos lo contara  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes que saldrá?  
  
- Me dijo que no le gustaba ver descuartizar muertos  
  
De repente se oyó la voz de Rachel diciendo:  
  
- Aquí viene la parte en que yo me voy  
  
Se abrió la puerta y salió Rachel  
  
- ¡¡Ah!! Quién iba a imaginar que estabais aquí hablando de mí ¿Que queréis?  
  
- ¿Que le pasa a Narya? – Dijo Van Helsing - ¿por qué le dolía la cabeza?  
  
- Es fácil de explicar pero difícil de comprender.  
  
- Bueno, pues empieza.  
  
- Cuando una persona pierde la memoria, en su cabeza sigue estando la información que tuvo, pero esa persona no tiene acceso a ella, entonces su cerebro intenta decirle que ella en realidad conoce esa información, en el caso de Narya, ella te conoce, entonces por eso le duele la cabeza.  
  
- Bueno, un dolor de cabeza, ya ves tú... – dijo Daniel  
  
- No es un dolor de cabeza cualquiera, es... muy doloroso y además puede acabar con los demás recuerdos que le quedan.  
  
- ¿Qué podemos hacer para evitarlo? – preguntó Van Helsing  
  
- Me duele decirlo – dijo Rachel mirando hacia un lado – pero, por el bien de Narya, si no quieres hacerle daño, no te acerques a ella Bram.  
  
- ¿Qué? No puedes decirlo en serio...  
  
- ¿Prefieres que solo te haya olvidado a ti, o que olvide hasta su propio nombre?  
  
Van Helsing bajó la cabeza.  
  
- Todo este tiempo e rezado para que la volviese a ver, y ahora que esta aquí me impides verla.  
  
- Es por su propio bien. Haz como si fuese nueva para ti, olvídate de ella.  
  
- Narya me dijo una vez que era más fácil decir que hacer.  
  
- Yo eso no te lo niego, pero debes intentarlo.  
  
Rachel bajo las escaleras y se fue, Daniel la siguió y Van Helsing rozó el pomo de la puerta de la estancia en la que Narya estaba, penso un momento y se fue a su habitación.  
  
Hacia rato que la luna ya reinaba, eran las once de la noche, y Van Helsing vio como Narya salió de la habitación con su mochila y bajo las escaleras, Van Helsing estuvo a punto de seguirla, pero recordó las palabras de Rachel, pensó unos minutos y sin volver a pensarlo cogió el abrigo, algún arma por si acaso y corrió a seguirla.  
  
Cuando al fin la vio al final de la calle observo que detrás de ella iba una pequeña niña de unos siete años vestida de blanco que estiraba su brazo para tocar a Narya, la cogió del brazo, Narya se asustó ya que no se habia dado cuenta de que la niña estaba detrás suya y se separo de la pequeña.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Narya  
  
- ayudarte – contesto la niña  
  
- ¿Ayudarme? ¿A qué?  
  
- A recordar, a llenar esas lagunas que hay en tu mente.  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
- Sufrirás un poco, pero te queda el consuelo de que yo también sufriré y que cuando lo recuerdes estarás completa.  
  
La niña le ofreció la mano, Narya acercó la suya para cogerla, pero en ese instante alguien empujó a la niña hacia atrás, era Rachel.  
  
- ¿Rachel? ¿¡Que haces!? – dijo Narya algo enfadada  
  
- salvarte la vida – contesto Rachel  
  
- ¡Esa niña iba a salvarme la vida!  
  
- ¿Sufrir es para ti "salvar la vida"?  
  
- No, pero me ayudara a recordar.  
  
- ¡Sufrirás! ¡Podrías morir!  
  
- ¡Prefiero morir en el intento a dejar pasar esta oportunidad!  
  
Narya no lo penso dos veces, ayudo a levantar a la niña y se dieron la mano, fue muy poco tiempo, un par de minutos, pero fueron los minutos mas largo de la vida de Narya.  
  
Cuando acabaron Narya y la niña se separaron de golpe y cayeron al suelo, Narya se levanto poco a poco, pero la niña no podía levantarse.  
  
- Owein... – musito Narya  
  
- Lo recuerdas... – dijo Rachel ayudando a Narya  
  
La niña consiguió levantarse por su propio pie, miro desafiante a Narya y a Rachel.  
  
- yo e cumplido mi papel, pero esto no ha acabado... ellos vendrán hoy...  
  
de pronto la niña salió corriendo, y en ese mismo instante algo paso sobrevolando las cabezas de Narya y Rachel y de pronto se oyó un disparo, vieron al final de la calle a Daniel, con su rifle humeante en la mano (N/A: el rifle es un winchester)  
  
- ¡Daniel! – dijo Rachel  
  
- ¡¡A bajo las cabezas!! – Contesto este apuntando y... Disparando.  
  
Algo (o alguien) cayó al suelo, todos se acercaron a mirar, era un vampiro, se estaba deshaciendo.  
  
- ¿Ha vuelto todo a la normalidad? – Van Helsing acababa de acercarse.  
  
Narya se giró.  
  
- Puede... – dijo sonriente, alzo la vista un poco – y ahora que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, ¡sacad vuestras armas y disparad!  
  
Todos sacaron sus armas y dispararon a una banda de seis vampiros que se dirigían a ellos a toda velocidad (N/A: esta escena se la dedico a Daniel Sánchez, ¡acción! ) Van Helsing se retiro a un lado de la calle y desde ahí buscó el blanco y disparó. Rachel sacó su revolver, se tiró al suelo de espaldas para esquivar a un vampiro que se dirigía a ella y agarrándose de una pata de la bestia y elevándose un poco del suelo disparó y cayo de nuevo al suelo. Daniel se quedó en medio de la calle, su rifle en una mano, y en la otra un revolver, cargo el rifle con la mano y disparo sin pensarlo. Narya corrió delante de un licántropo.  
  
- ¡siempre me toca la peor parte! – dijo mientras corría.  
  
Salto y se engancho a una tubería y se impulsó para subir al tejado, desde ahí buscó a su rival, al encontrarlo en el tejado de enfrente se miraron y antes de que el licántropo pudiese atacar Narya saco su revolver (N/A: a que soy pesadita? Jeje, son detalles: el revolver de Narya es como el de Jack Sparrow Piratas Del Caribe, y el de Rachel también) y disparó.  
  
- la próxima vez ataca tu primero – dijo Narya mientras veía caer al licántropo desde el tejado.  
  
- Eso voy a hacer – dijo una voz algo extraña procedente de detrás de Narya y la empujó precipitándose hacia el suelo y por suerte cayendo en un montón de basura (N/A: suerte???) Cuando Narya salió del montón de basura vio que delante la esperaba una vampiresa con ganas de pelea que le pego una patada estampando a Narya contra la pared. La vampiresa rió pero Narya disparó algo al cuello de la vampiresa y esta cayó al suelo al instante.  
  
- ¿Qué... es esto...? – dijo la vampiresa mientras se deshacía  
  
- Agua bendita en vez de pólvora.  
  
Después de esto Narya corrió para reencontrarse son sus amigos.  
  
Mientras tanto Van Helsing intentaba acabar con el segundo (y último) licántropo del grupo. Luchando de tejado en tejado y de calle en calle hasta que en un momento de despiste Van Helsing se aferró al cuello del licántropo y le incrustó una de los frascos de Carl. Y al igual que Narya volvió a encontrarse con sus amigos.  
  
Rachel sin embargo intentaba dialogar con el vampiro que no habia conseguido matar antes.  
  
- bueno, por que no lo dejamos en un empate... – decía Rachel retrocediendo mientras el vampiro se acercaba a ella  
  
- yo no quedaría satisfecho – contesto el vampiro  
  
- En ese caso... – Rachel disparo su revolver acabando así con el chupa sangre.  
  
Cuando se reunieron todos en el sitio en donde habían sido atacados vieron a Daniel con un brazo sangrando y una vampiresa deshaciéndose en el suelo, el revolver de Daniel en el suelo, pero eso si, no habia soltado el rifle.  
  
- ¿¡Dani estas bien!? – dijo Rachel mirando su brazo  
  
- si, un poco de agua y una venda y estaré como nuevo  
  
- claro, agua, vendas, hilo, aguja y un calmante – dijo Narya cogiendo el brazo de Daniel  
  
- ¡¡¡AAAAH!! Narya, bestia que me haces daño!  
  
- Te quejas como una mujer, vamos a nuestra casa y Narya te curará eso, Dani ¡venga! – dijo Rachel  
  
FIN DEL DÉCIMO CAPÍTULO  
  
Aniram McDouglas 


	11. De nuevo, toca viajar

**Nota de la autora:** bueno, bueno, que rápido pasa el tiempo... jejeje, en fin... aquí os traigo el undécimo capítulo (suena largo eh?) E de avisar que en la primera parte de este fic me hinché a poner romanticismo, así que, ahora viene la parte que mas me gusta, a darse leches entre todos (dead in the world) jajajaja, se me va mucho... en fin, que si alguien tiene alguna idea para que pueda ocurrir en este fic que me lo diga mandándome un revew (o como se escriba) por que últimamente estoy escasa de ideas... ale, Namarie!  
  
PD: Salud y Heavy Metal!!!!!!

* * *

Capítulo XI  
  
Noche del 31 de Octubre de 1890, Ciudad del Vaticano, Italia  
  
El edificio era algo antiguo, de dos pisos, entraron y comenzaron a subir unas escaleras un tanto estrechas, al llegar arriba abrieron una puerta y entraron. Es encontraron con un salón bastante amplia, a cada lado dos puertas, y una cocina al lado de la puerta de la izquierda.  
  
- Bueno, es pequeño, pero es un sitio para vivir... – dijo Rachel mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba encima de un sillón.  
  
- A ver Dani, ven aquí – dijo Narya sentándose y sacando un maletín.  
  
- Vale, oye Narya, a que te referías con "aguja e hilo" – dijo Daniel sentándose al lado de Narya  
  
- No pretenderás quedarte así, ¿no? Con el brazo todo abierto...  
  
- ¡No esta abierto! Solo un poco arañado...  
  
Narya sacó un botecillo de agua y le puso un poco en la herida y lo limpio con un algodón.  
  
- aaaah... como escuece el agua... – dijo Daniel quejándose  
  
- ¿Quién a dicho que sea agua? – dijo Narya  
  
- ¿Qué es entonces? – dijo Van Helsing  
  
- alcohol, para desinfectar – Daniel gritó un poco – no debería de habértelo dicho...  
  
Después de esto Narya lo guardo todo  
  
- ahora vengo – dijo mientras entraba en una de las habitaciones.  
  
Al poco tiempo salió con una cajita, se sentó y la abrió, cogió un hilo y una aguja y una jeringuilla.  
  
- ¿qué me vas a hacer? – dijo Daniel temeroso y apartándose de Narya.  
  
- Curarte eso, ven aquí cobarde – contesto Narya con la jeringuilla entre el dedo índice y el corazón y apretando un poco el tope de la jeringuilla.  
  
- ¿y para que es la jeringuilla?  
  
- Esto es un calmante Danie, no pretenderas que te cosa a palo seco, que no estamos en la edad media.  
  
- A tu hermano lo cosias sin anestesia  
  
- Pero es que mi hermano no era un cobarde como tu  
  
- Yo no soy un cobarde  
  
- ¿entonces quieres que te cosa sin calmante?  
  
- No, no, da igual... – Narya le pincho la anestesia y al poco tiempo Daniel no notó el brazo y Narya empezo a coser.  
  
- ¿te duele? – preguntó ella  
  
- me molesta.  
  
Van Helsing y Rachel miraban atentos a lo que Narya hacia.  
  
- Rache, prepara un café a Dani, que cuando lo terminemos lo va a necesitar.  
  
- ¡vale!  
  
Mientras Rachel preparaba el café Narya terminó de curar a Daniel.  
  
- ves como no ha sido para tanto... – dijo Narya guardándolo todo  
  
- no... que va... – dijo Daniel irónicamente  
  
- bueno, no te toques el brazo, e id a descansar – dijo Rachel dándole el café a Daniel.  
  
- ¿y vosotras? – preguntó Van Helsing  
  
Narya y Rachel se miraron.  
  
- no te preocupes por nosotras... es que la dueña de este piso esta muy enferma y tenemos que ir con ella. – Contestó Rachel.  
  
Daniel y Van Helsing se miraron y aceptaron. Un poco mas tarde Narya y Rachel se fueron, no las vieron en toda la noche.  
  
8 de la mañana del 1 de Noviembre de 1891, Ciudad del Vaticano, Italia.  
  
Temprano Daniel y Van Helsing fueron a la catedral, allí encontraron al Cardenal y al padre Piero hablando, parecían algo enfadados, Van Helsing habló con Carl.  
  
- Carl, ¿qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Van Helsing  
  
- Esta noche, de madrugada encontraron a un grupo de 47 brujas reunidas, intentaron localizarte para capturarlas, pero al no encontrarte tuvieron que apañarse el resto de cazadores.  
  
- ¿a cuantas capturaron? – preguntó Daniel  
  
- de 47 capturaron a 43, se escaparon cuatro  
  
- ¿Dónde están las capturadas? – preguntó Van Helsing interesado  
  
- Abajo, en los calabozos.  
  
Los tres bajaron a los calabozos, las brujas estaban divididas en cuatro celdas, todas en silencio.  
  
- Así que os faltan siete amigas... – dijo Van Helsing pasando por delante de las celdas.  
  
- ¡Vendrán a soltarnos! – Contesto una. Era morena, pelo corto y de estatura media.  
  
- No lo creo, por si no os habéis dado cuenta todo esta vigilado – dijo Daniel  
  
- ¿Y quien dice que tengan que sacarnos desde fuera? – dijo otra de una celda distinta  
  
- ¿Qué? – Dijo Van Helsing sin comprender que decía.  
  
Una de ellas, con un pañuelo en la cabeza y otro en la boca se acercó a la reja  
  
- yo soy una de las Cuatro – dijo  
  
- ¿Cómo has entrado? – dijo Carl  
  
- Magia – dijo otra de la celda de al lado. Llevaba una capucha – yo también soy de las Cuatro  
  
Van Helsing, Carl y Daniel intentaron abrir las celdas, pero era imposible.  
  
- no podrás abrirla – le dijo una a Daniel. Llevaba un sombrero que le cubría la cara  
  
- Nosotras la hemos cerrado. La podemos abrir y cerrar cuando nos plazca – dijo la última acercándose también a la reja. Esta llevaba un pañuelo cubriéndole toda la cara  
  
- Bueno, entonces habrá que matarlas, no?- dijo Carl  
  
- Eso es lo que se suele hacer – dijo Daniel  
  
- ¿Tú me matarías, Daniel? – dijo la mujer del pañuelo.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó Daniel extrañado  
  
- Yo se muchas cosas sobre usted, señor Connery, pero no tantas como mi amiga.  
  
Daniel metió la mano en la celda y le quito el pañuelo a la mujer.  
  
- ¡Rachel! ¿Qué...?  
  
- ¿Qué esperabas? Bram, acércate.  
  
Van Helsing obedeció.  
  
- Escúchame atentamente. Narya a recuperado solo parte de sus recuerdos, no todos. Lo peor es que no se acuerda de ti. De nada de lo que ocurrió entre vosotros.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta? – preguntó Van Helsing  
  
- A ver si la encuentras – dijo Rachel entre risas.  
  
Van Helsing paseo por delante de las celdas, al llegar a la última vio a una apoyada en la pared al lado de la reja, un sombrero le cubría la cara.  
  
- Narya – dijo Van Helsing seguro de si mismo.  
  
- Es extraño que te acuerdes de mi nombre...  
  
Van Helsing le quito el sombrero, y al llevar todo el pelo recogido dentro de este todo su cabello calló sobre sus hombros.  
  
- ¿por qué iba a olvidarlo? Abre las puertas – Narya miró la cerradura y sonó un "chak" y se abrió, ninguna presa intento salir - ¿por qué no intentáis escapar?  
  
- ¿De que serviría? – dijo Rachel – nos volveríais a capturar y seria peor.  
  
En ese instante las cuatro puertas de las cuatro celdas se abrieron de par en par golpeando las paredes.  
  
Ninguna presa puso un pie fuera de la celda. De pronto Rachel salió.  
  
- pero claro, a mí no me capturaríais, ¿no? O por lo menos Daniel - dijo Rachel avanzando.  
  
- Carl, déjanos – ordenó Van Helsing  
  
- De acuerdo – dijo el monje saliendo  
  
- ¡Carl! Ni una palabra de esto – dijo Daniel  
  
- Sí, tranquilos.  
  
El monje salió de los calabozos.  
  
- ¿Qué vais a hacer con 47 brujas encerradas, ¿una matanza? – Preguntó Narya.  
  
- ¿Nos estas chantajeando? – dijo Van Helsing  
  
- "chantaje" es una palabra muy fea  
  
- no podéis salir por ningún sitio – dijo Daniel  
  
- Si vosotros lo permitís podríamos desaparecer ahora mismo, sin que nadie se enterase de nada – dijo Rachel.  
  
Daniel y Van Helsing se miraron.  
  
- Largo de aquí – dijo Van Helsing burlonamente.  
  
- ¡Ya habéis oído chicas! – Dijo una de las cuatro quitándose la capucha que llevaba. Era pelirroja, cabello largo recogido en un moño – por cierto, me llamo Tamia.  
  
- Yo soy Alejandra – dijo otra de las cuatro quitándose el pañuelo que llevaba y dejando mostrar a una chica con el pelo negro como el tizón.  
  
Las Cuatro se dieron la mano y se pusieron en circulo junto a otras dos que parecían ser de rango algo inferior. Las 41 restantes se metieron dentro del círculo (N/A: nadie sabe como) y las seis que formaban el circulo recitaron unas palabras y de pronto desaparecieron.  
  
- ¿Has visto eso? – dijo Daniel  
  
- Si, pero, ¿ahora que les diremos a los curas?  
  
- Por el momento nada. Así que nosotros debemos irnos a algún lugar seguro.  
  
Los dos se marcharon a inspeccionar la ciudad (como solían hacer) fueron a la estación de tren y allí vieron a dos personas familiares.  
  
- Rachel y Narya, ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí? – preguntó Daniel  
  
- Sacar un billete para coger un tren – contestó Narya  
  
- ¿Hacia donde? – preguntó Van Helsing  
  
- de vuelta a casa – contesto Rachel  
  
- ¿Volvéis a Dublín? – preguntó Daniel  
  
- No, volvemos a nuestra otra casa. En España. – contestó Narya  
  
- Y ¿por algún motivo en especial? – Preguntó Daniel algo interesado.  
  
Rachel se acercó a Daniel y a Van Helsing y mientras Narya compraba los billetes cuchicheó.  
  
- La niña ha ido a España, y e conseguido convencer a Narya para que vallamos y así ella pueda recuperar la memoria del todo. Podéis venir si queréis  
  
Van Helsing y Daniel aceptaron. El tren hacía parada en Lyon, Francia.  
  
Cuando entraron al tren se cruzaron por el pasillo a un hombre que miró extrañamente a Van Helsing. El hombre era pálido, moreno, vestía traje de chaqueta.  
  
Cuando llegaron a su vagón se sentaron y acomodaron Narya al lado de Rachel y enfrente de Van Helsing (y Rachel enfrente de Daniel). Narya subió los pies al asiento y se puso a leer un libro. Y Rachel se recostó poniendo las piernas encima de las de Narya.  
  
- Bueno, yo voy a dormir un poco si no os importa, ¡buenas noches!  
  
- Buenas noches – Dijeron Daniel y Van Helsing a coro.  
  
- ¿Oye Narya nos estarán esperando en España? – preguntó Rachel  
  
- calla y duerme – contesto Narya sin quitar ojo la mirada del libro  
  
Daniel y Rachel dormían. Van Helsing se fijo en el titulo del libro de Narya "Mucho Ruido y pocas nueces. De W. Shakespeare" (N/A: Uno de mis favoritos! ##)  
  
- Oye, Narya no tendrás ningún libro por ahí, ¿no? – pidió Van Helsing  
  
Narya metió la mano en su mochila y sacó tres libros y se los dio a Van Helsing  
  
- Elige – dijo ella retomando la lectura.  
  
Van Helsing leyó los títulos: "La Iliada" de Homero "El Sueño de una noche de Verano". De W Shakespeare "Técnicas Napoleónicas"  
  
Le pareció extraño que una mujer leyese libro de técnicas napoleónicas, pero eligió ese.  
  
Cogió los otros dos y fué a devolvérselos a Narya.  
  
- El que ha escogido profesor se lee muy rápido, yo que usted me guardaba los otros dos para mas tarde.  
  
- De acuerdo, doctora – Van Helsing dejó los libro a un lado y comenzó a leer.  
  
12 de la mañana del 1 de Noviembre de 1891 camino a Lyon, Italia  
  
Rachel despertó.  
  
- ¡que bien e dormido! – dijo mientras se desperezaba  
  
- entonces quítame tus piernas de encima – dijo Narya empujando las piernas de Rachel  
  
Rachel se levantó y se acercó a Daniel.  
  
- Dani despierta, ¡vamos! – dijo pegándole unos meneos.  
  
Daniel se despertó.  
  
- ¿qué quieres? – preguntó Daniel levantándose.  
  
- Que me acompañes al vagón-restaurante – contestó Rachel poniendose la chaqueta.  
  
- ¿a beber a estas horas? – dijo Daniel mirando el reloj – son las doce de la mañana  
  
- si. Venga, vamos – Rachel cogio del brazo a Daniel y le arrastró al vagón-restaurante.  
  
Paso un rato y Narya se levantó.  
  
- ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó Van Helsing  
  
- a dar una vuelta – contestó Narya poniéndose su gabardina.  
  
Salió del vagón y comenzó a andar por los pasillos, mientras pensaba "ese hombre de antes... el que nos cruzamos al subir al tren, era un poco extraño"  
  
Como iba pensando en sus cosas (N/A: a su bola) se chocó con alguien, y a ese alguien se le calló un maletín.  
  
- ¡ah! Perdone, no me di cuenta... – dijo Narya agachándose para recogerlo todo.  
  
- No importa, a sido un accidente – el individuo era un joven atractivo, melenilla corta rubia, vestía un traje de chaqueta azul marino.  
  
Los dos se levantaron.  
  
- bien, yo me voy, perdone por todo – dijo Narya  
  
- no, espere, le invito a una copa – contestó el hombre  
  
- ¿Eh? No, no es necesario de verdad.  
  
- Si, venga, ¡acompáñeme! – Dijo el hombre guiándola hacia su vagón.  
  
Entraron en el vagón, no había nadie mas, el hombre levantó la tapa de un asiento y sacó una botella de cava y un par de copas, sirvió en ellas el cava y le dio una a Narya.  
  
- ¿por qué me invita? señor... – preguntó Narya queriendo saber su nombre.  
  
- Arthur, Arthur Clark. ¿y usted?  
  
Narya pensó un momento y al fin contestó.  
  
- Kildare, Kildare Monaghan, señor Clark.  
  
- Por su nombre y su apellido deduzco que es usted irlandesa, ¿me equivoco? - preguntó el señor Clark  
  
- Sí, cierto.  
  
Pasaron un rato hablando de sus viajes, claramente, Narya mintió sobre el motivo de su viaje.  
  
El señor Clark miró su reloj de bolsillo.  
  
- Falta poco para llegar.  
  
- ¿Eh? ¡Sí! Por eso yo tengo que irme. He de reunirme con mis compañeros de viaje – dijo Narya levantándose y poniéndose la gabardina.  
  
- Creí que viajaba sola – dijo el caballero levantándose también.  
  
- No, voy con tres amigos más. ¡Ha sido un placer señor Clark! Muchas gracias por la copa. – Dijo Narya saliendo con prisa.  
  
- Adiós señorita Monaghan.  
  
Narya corrió hacia su vagón, Rachel y Daniel ya habían vuelto.  
  
- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? – preguntó Rachel  
  
- Luego te lo cuento – dijo Narya sentándose.  
  
De pronto el tren se paró.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Van Helsing asomándose por la ventana.  
  
L a gente salía de sus vagones. En ese instante un acomodador entro en su vagón.  
  
- señores, lo siento, deben bajar del tren – dijo  
  
- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Van Helsing.  
  
- El tren a sufrido una avería, lo siento señores, pero deben abandonar el vagón.  
  
El hombre se marchó. Todos cogieron sus cosas y bajaron del tren. Se reunieron con los otros pasajeros, todo el mundo estaba preocupado. De pronto el tren se puso en marcha y volvió a funcionar. Los mas atrevidos corrieron detrás del tren. El maquinista asomó por la ventanilla.  
  
- ¡¡CIAO!! – Grito mientras se alejaba.  
  
Todo el mundo quedó perplejo.  
  
- cabrones franceses – murmuró Narya  
  
- Bueno, parece que nos toca andar – dijo Daniel cogiendo su mochila.  
  
- No estamos muy lejos de Lyon – dijo Van Helsing  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó Narya comenzando a andar.  
  
- No preguntes – contestó él.  
  
Comenzaron a caminar, durante una hora avanzaron bastante. De pronto Rachel avistó algo.  
  
- ¡Mirad! ¡Hemos llegado! ¡Allí al fondo se ve la...! – Pero no pudo continuar por que algo se lo impidió.  
  
FIN DEL UNDECIMO CAPÍTULO  
  
Aniram McDouglas 


	12. Accidentado lyon

Nota de la autora: bueno, no creáis que esto va a durar mucho mas, gracias a todos por los reviews, y espero que sigáis leyendo hasta el final.

Capítulo XII

1 de la tarde del 1 de Noviembre de 1891, camino a Lyon, Francia.

Rachel no pudo terminar la frase, algo la había golpeado, y calló al suelo, todos sacaron sus armas y vieron detrás de Rachel y sujetando a esta a un hombre.

¡Clark! – dijo Narya sorprendida hola _Kildare _– contestó el irónicamente Narya ¿lo conoces?– preguntó Daniel despistado Es largo de explicar... ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – Interrumpió Van Helsing. Bueno... exactamente, no lo sé... – dijo el hombre – era un antojo. ¿¡QUE!? – Narya no comprendía - ¡genial, nos a tocado un chalado! ¿Vosotros dos no sois médicos? – preguntó el hombre señalando a Narya y a Van Helsing Tú lo has dicho, médicos, no loqueros – contestó Van Helsing Bueno, esto no me hace falta ahora, ¡tomad! – Dijo el hombre empujando a Rachel contra ellos. Daniel la cogió. 

El hombre sacó de su maletín un cuchillo y se dirigió a Van Helsing clavándole no muy profundamente (por falta de tiempo) y de pronto sonó un disparo, y el hombre cayó al suelo dejando ver al revolver humeante en la mano de Narya.

¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Narya acercándose a él. Si, no es nada... – Van Helsing puso su mano en el brazo herido 

Cuando Narya se giró para volver a disparar al hombre este había desaparecido.

joder... – musitó Narya oye, Narya, de que conocías a ese hombre... – pregunto de nuevo Daniel Me topé con el en el tren, antes de que este se parase y bajásemos, me invitó a una copa, y me dijo que se llamaba Arthur Clark. ¿por qué te llamo "Kildare" – preguntó Van Helsing levantándose ayudado por Narya. Cuando yo me presente mentí sobre mi nombre, y a partir de ahora también lo haré, y Rachel también. ¿cómo so llamaríais? – preguntó curioso Daniel Yo Kildare Monaghan, y Rachel... – Narya se puso la mano en la cabeza intentando recordar, "me lo había dicho" penso, y recordó aquella vez en Irlanda que pensaron en cambiarse los nombres – Rachel dijo Evelyn... Evelyn Cournert – se oyó la voz de Rachel ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Daniel ayudándola. Sí, menudo golpe... ¿con que me a dado? Con esto – interrumpió Van Helsing con una botella rota en la mano, la miró y dijo. – Una botella de ron. Que irónico, ¿verdad Rachel? – dijo Narya cargando su revolver. Ja, muy bueno, oye, ¿a quien vas a disparar? Lo tendré cargado por si acaso. Yo no lo cargo en 7 segundos como los soldados... – contestó Narya guardando el arma. ¿En cuanto lo cargas? – preguntó Van Helsing en 9 – contestó Narya Bueno, ¿nos vamos? – dijo Daniel ¿Por qué no? – Aceptó Narya. 

Caminaron hasta la ciudad, no quedaba muy lejos, fueron dos millas (**N/A:** Información adicional juasss à 1 milla 1 852m. Haced cálculos, jeje)

Al llegar a ella fueron directamente a la estación de tren. Allí preguntaron al taquillero.

¿Disculpe, cual es el próximo tren que sale a España? – preguntó Rachel se han suspendido los trenes que se dirigen a España – dijo el anciano taquillero sin prestar mucha atención y sumido en la lectura de unos papeles que había en su mesa. ¿Cómo? ¿No hay ninguna manera de llegar? – Preguntó Narya alarmada. En carruaje o en barco,. Y ahora, pueden leer el cartel que hay aquí al lado en vez de hacerme perder el tiempo – contestó el taquillero. ¿Cartel? – Musitó Narya mirando la pared de al lado. 

El cartel decía sí:

"A los viajeros con dirección: España

Los trayectos en tren han sido suspendidos ya que una vía situada en Zaragoza a sido destruida en varios puntos.

Disculpen las molestias, pueden usar transportes como el carruaje o el barco."

Bueno, que elegimos – preguntó Daniel mientras se separaban de la taquilla. El barco no me trae buenos recuerdos... – musitó Narya ¡Te acuerdas! – dijo sorprendida Rachel si, y de poco mas, creo que ya empiezo a comprender la situación... bien, entonces tomaremos el carruaje – decidió Van Helsing Si, podríamos hacer escala en Barcelona, y de ahí, a Alicante, ¿qué os parece? – propuso Rachel a mi me parece bien, esperemos que no haya ningún altercado esta vez – bromeo Daniel 

alquilaron un carruaje son conductor, por si ocurría lo de aquella vez, se turnarían para coducirlo.

Comenzaron el viaje y empezó conduciendo Rachel (**N/A:** OO, que extraño!) Daniel, Van Helsing y Narya iban dentro.

Narya... ¿que recuerdas? – preguntó Van Helsing ¿a que viene esa pregunta? – dijo ella dejando el libro que estaba leyendo en su regazo. No, bueno, no es nada... 

Daniel salió del carruaje captando que deberían estar solos.

¿Sabes que e perdido la memoria? – dijo Narya Lo extraño es que lo sepas tu. – contestó Van Helsing – Rachel dice que tu no sabes nada Rachel no sabe lo que e recordado. ¿Hasta donde recuerdas? No, no es lo que piensas, solo tengo partes, partes de mis recuerdos, pero nada encaja, nada... – dijo ella bajando la cabeza ¿Qué es lo mas extraño? Me veo rodeada de fuego... 

Van Helsing recordó entonces esa imagen, cuando se marchaba de Dublín junto a Daniel y desde el barco, vieron fuego.

¿algo mas? A Owein, a... Vanessa... Eso no son buenos recuerdos... Se que Rachel te a prohibido decírmelo, pero yo lo sé. ¿el que? Vanessa me mató. 

Van Helsing palideció, recordó lo que ocurrió, errores, errores por no escuchar las advertencias, ella murió por su culpa, pero, ¿lo recordara?

Al ver la expresión de Van Helsing Narya le puso la mano en el hombro.

No te avisó, no dio tiempo, son las circunstancias. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en Bristol? Cuando estabamos sentados en el parque y hablamos de Anna, yo si me acuerdo. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? "Lo hecho, hecho queda, todos nos veremos ahí arriba" Veo que te acuerdas. Ahora, ¡ánimo! Ten – dijo Van Helsing ofreciéndole una pistola a Narya – tengo el presentimiento de que te servirá ¿Qué es? – preguntó Narya cogiendole y mirándola Cuando dispares lanzara una cuerda con un gancho, te servirá. ¡Gracias! 

Otra vez, de nuevo esa sonrisa que hacía tanto que no veía, esa sonrisa endemoniada que hacia que todo volviese a la vida, pero no. Habían cosas que no podían volver. No. Él lo sabia, sabia que no volvería ver a Anna, por que lo que ocurrió con Narya... era especial, McDouglas era diferente, era... mágica.

Daniel entro de nuevo en el carruaje.

¡Hola! – dijo con mucha alegría ¡Hola! – Imitó Narya sonriendo de nuevo. Estás animada, ¿eh? Si. – contestó desperezándose – por cierto, ¿alguien sabe francés? 

Daniel y Narya se miraron como si se contestasen con tan solo mirarse, y después miraron a Van Helsing.

Bram, dime que si sabes... – dijo Narya preocupada Te diré que si sé. Pero poco... – Contestó él sonriendo. ¡Entonces hemos adelantado algo! – la voz de Rachel sonó en el carruaje ¡¡Rachel!! ¿¡Que haces!? – Dijo histérica Narya. ¿Visitaros, no lo ves? – contesto Rachel sin dar importancia ¿¡Pero quien conduce!? – dijo Daniel Bueno, ya es hora de que alguien me cambie el turno, ¿no? – Contestó sacando una manzana de su mochila. 

Narya se levantó rápidamente, salió del carruaje y cogió las riendas.

El viaje hasta Lyon transcurrió tranquilo. Cuando llegaron a la ciudad dejaron el carruajes a lado de un parque. Era mediodía (la una para ser exactos) así que se dirigieron a un restaurante. Se sentaron en una mesa al lado de un ventanal.

Bueno, ¿qué pediremos? – preguntó Rachel No sé... – contesto Narya abriendo la carta. Esto tiene buena pinta... "suffl" – comento Daniel Dani eso es un postre... – intervino Van Helsing 

El camarero se acercó a ellos.

Bonjour Buenos días – dijo Narya en español, y por esto recibió un patada en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa por parte de Van Helsing - ¡Au! Bonjour – contesto Van Helsing al camarero. Comenzó a pedir cosas en francés. 

El camarero recogido las cartas y se marcho

confío en que hallas pedido algo bueno – dijo Rachel entretenida dando vueltas a su copa. Lo he hecho, no te preocupes – dijo Van Helsing – y Narya, podías haberte reprimido un poco, ¿no crees? ¿Por qué? Soy extranjera, no sé su idioma. Además, ¿A caso sabes lo que he dicho? Supongo que buenos días en español... 

Narya arrugó los labios y puesto que estaba al lado de la ventana se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a observar el ir y venir de la gente francesa.

Esperaron a que la comida viniese.

así que de algo te acuerdas... – dijo Rachel para cortar el silencio Si, bueno, no de mucho pero de algo si me acuerdo – contesto Narya. Y bajo el tono de voz: – así que deja de ocultar nada, Rache, sé que esto a ocurrido por que estuve muerta. No hay nada que ocultar. Bueno, tranquila, yo solo la hacía por si te... afectaba... – dijo Rachel Puedo preguntar de que te acuerdas – intervino Daniel Son pedazos de lo que ocurrió. No hay nada que concuerde. Recuerdo a Owein, Irlanda, y a mi hermano, y sobre Vanessa. Poco más. 

Rachel se acercó a Van Helsing y le susurró:

lo tuyo lo seguiremos manteniendo en secreto, ¿vale? – Van Helsing asintió. 

El camarero trajo la comida, todo tenía buena pinta asi que se lanzaron a comer (**N/A: **estaban muertecitos de hambre XD) paso una hora, tomaron postre y café(**N/A:** que no falte!) Pagaron (o más bien, pago Van Helsing) y se marcharon hacia donde habían dejado el carruaje. Por la calle comentaron.

¿Bueno, nos iremos ya mismo o veremos un poco la ciudad? – sugirió Rachel yo prefiero irme ya – contesto Narya si, yo también – añadió Daniel Yo... en Francia no tengo muchos buenos recuerdos. Y cuanto menos nos acerquemos a París, mejor – dijo Van Helsing recordando su incidente con el Dr. Jequill. (**N/A:** aunque en realidad no se que pintaba Van Helsing persiguiendo a Mr. Hide en pleno París... (suspiro) pero se lo pasamos al señor Sommers, se habrá leído el libro "Drácula"? Sin ánimo de ofender si tiene algún traductor por ahí y esta leyendo esto(cosa que dudo)dios cuanto paréntesis!!! XD) Bueno entonces, nos iremos ya – dijo Rachel entre suspiros. 

Llegaron al parque en donde habían dejado el carruaje. Extrañamente no había un alma por la zona, nadie. (**N/A:** eso seria por que habría mucho español por ahí y estarían tos durmiendo la siesta . A que estáis hartos de mí?)

Van Helsing notó una extraña presencia detrás de sí, algo suspiraba en su nuca tenia un aliento caliente y una respiración pausada, como si estuviese esperando, pero, ¿a qué? Y el eje de la cuestión ¿quién o que era lo que estaba esperando?

Van Helsing giró lentamente la cabeza para mirar a sus compañeros, vio a Narya, pero no a Daniel y a Rachel, se giró hacia el otro lado y tampoco estaban. Eso o ese continuaba detrás de él, con su respiración erizando el vello del profesor. Miró de nuevo a Narya, ella estaba quieta, impasible, mirando al frente con una expresión seria en el rostro, también había algo detrás de ella, pero se giró y le devolvió la mirada. Narya respiraba rápido, parecía nerviosa y a la vez decidida, estaba concentrada mirando a los ojos de Van Helsing. Algo resonó en la mente del profesor, era una voz.

"no te austes, soy yo"

"¿Narya?" – pensó Van Helsing

"Si, he conseguido desarrollar telekinesis. Ahora escucha atentamente"

"dime"

"no son nada, tan solo dos licántropos"

"¿Tan solo?" – penso irónicamente él.

"Si, pero tienen algo extraño. Escucha. Carga lentamente tu revolver, sin hacer ruido, poco a poco ponlo en el abdomen del licántropo y cuando yo diga "ya" dispara"

"De acuerdo. ¿Y Dani y Rachel?"

"¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Haz lo que te he dicho!"

Van Helsing obedeció, cargo el revolver (con balas de plata evidentemente) lentamente puso el cañón en el abdomen del lobo y disparó.

Este fue impulsado hacia atrás, el licántropo que Narya tenia detrás continuaba sin moverse.

"¡Mierda!" – penso Narya

En ese instante Narya sacó una daga de su cinturón y se la clavó al licántropo, este se defendió propinando un buen guantazo a Narya y estampándola contra la valla que había en el otro lado del parque. Detrás de esa valla había un río (**N/A:** vale, no sé si hay algún río que pase por Lyon, ¿alguien lo sabe? No se me da bien la geografía...)

Van Helsing sacó su otro revolver, ya que no le daba tiempo a cargar el otro, el licántropo que habia herido a Narya se dirigía hacia el.

Cuando el lobo alcanzó a Van Helsing este disparó pero falló ya que el lobo salto por encima de él. Y así comenzó una cruenta batalla.

Mientras tanto Narya intentaba levantarse agarrada de la valla, una mano de ayuda se extendió enfrente de ella. Narya alzó al vista para ver quien le ofrecía ayuda.

¡Clark! – dijo asombrada si señorita_ Monaghan... _– dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse – ¿o debería decir McDouglas? ¿Cómo lo ha...? ¿Sabido? Simple, se te ve en los... ¡ojos! – en ese instante Clark la agarró del cuello y la lanzó al río. 

Van Helsing se percató de eso y acabando de una vez con el licántropo corrio hacia donde estaba Clark.

¡¡NARYA!! – Grito apoyando en la valla y observando como ella era arrastrada por la corriente. No durara mucho en la superficie, las sirenas la cogerán – dijo Clark ¡Cabrón! – Dijo Van Helsing lanzándose a darle un puñetazo, pero el Clark agarró su puño y lo apretó hasta que Van Helsing tuvo que separase por el dolor. - ¿¡y Rachel y Daniel!? Eso no puedo decirlo. ¡Mira! ¡Empieza el espectáculo! 

Ambos miraron al río, Narya se habia agarrado a una rama e intentaba salir del río, pero algo tiraba de ella hacia abajo. Una de ellas se asomó. Piel azulada, no había nada de color en sus ojos, tan solo negro, manos palmeadas y aunque extraña, hermosa. Su cabello era largo y flotaba en el agua, no tenia color, pues lo componían todos los colores existentes. Sus hermanas eran como ella, pero todas de la misma raza: mujeres perdidas en el mar, esposas de Phoseidon. Sirenas.

Van Helsing se giró para golpear a Clark, pero este no estaba. Rapidamente volvió la vista al río, de pronto, Narya salió del agua con un cuchillo en la mano y todas las sirenas se alejaron de ella. Narya salió del agua y se sentó en la tierra. Sacó de su cinturón el arma que Van Helsing le había dado antes, apuntó a un árbol que había al lado de Van Helsing y disparó. Narya se impulsó y subió. Van Helsing la ayudó a bajar de la barandilla en la que había tenido que subirse para volver al parque.

¿Estas bien? – preguntó Van Helsing Sí... ¡gracias por el arma! – Contestó Narya devolviéndole el arma a Van Helsing. ¿Y Rachel y Daniel? – Dijo Van Helsing yendo junto a Narya hacia el carruaje. ¡¡Estamos aquí!! – se oyó la voz de Rachel desde el carruaje ¿Por qué no habéis salido? – Dijo Narya mientras se acercaban al carruaje. Por que no podemos... estamos atados – contesto Daniel. 

De pronto una chispa se encendió a los pies de Narya y Van Helsing y en ese instante el carruaje se prendió fuego.

FIN DEL DUODÉCIMO CAPITULO

Aniram McDouglas


	13. No te fies de desconocidos

Capitulo XIII --> No te fies de desconocidos

* * *

2:30 de la tarde del 1 de Noviembre de 1891, Lyon, Francia.

El carruaje comenzó a arder. Narya y Van Helsing se retiraron hacia atrás.

- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – Grito Narya.

- Lo sé... – mascullo Van Helsing impotente. Narya corrió hacia el carruaje, y, por una parte en la que el fuego no había llegado abrió la puerta. - ¡¡NARYA!!

Narya metió medio cuerpo en el carruaje y con un cuchillo corto las cuerdas de Rachel y Daniel. Cuando estos ya estaban desatados salieron los tres de un salto del carruaje.

- ¿Estáis bien? – preguntó Van Helsing

- supongo... – dijo Narya – hoy parece que no es mi día...

- tampoco el mío... – continuo Daniel

- Dani, creo que a ti no te han estampado contra una barandilla d hierro, te han cogido del pescuezo para luego tirarte al río e intentar que un grupo de sirenas te ahoguen, y para colmo, casi me achicharro... – explicó Narya.

- Vale, llevas un mal día – acepto Daniel

- Creo que alguien no quiere que volvamos a España – dijo Rachel

- Pues ese alguien se va a tener que joder. Porque yo si voy a ir a España – dijo Van Helsing

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Narya – no tenemos vehículo, los trenes están cortados, y ya no tenemos carruaje...

- Tomaremos prestado algún carruaje – continuo Van Helsing señalando con la cabeza un carruaje con conductor que esperaba en la puerta de un edificio.

Van Helsing se acercó sigilosamente por detrás del cochero, le tapó la boca y le dio un puñetazo, inmediatamente el cochero cayó al suelo.

De un salto Narya subió y cogió las riendas.

- ¿Estáis los dos? – preguntó Narya asomándose a un lateral

- ¡Sí! – Respondieron Daniel y Rachel desde dentro.

- ¡Entonces nos vamos! – dijo Van Helsing

Emprendieron el viaje, oyeron al supuesto ocupante gritándoles algo en francés.

- ¿Nos esta insultando? – preguntó Narya mientras Van Helsing llevaba las riendas

- Sí. – asintió él irónico

Narya se puso de pié se volvió y sacando el dedo corazón (todos sabemos como) gritó en castellano.

- ¡Lo tomamos prestado! ¡Jódete!

- ¿Qué le has dicho? – preguntó Van Helsing mientras Narya se sentaba de nuevo

- Nada, solo me e despedido de él... – contestó ella entre risas.

Pasó un tiempo (una hora mas o menos)m y cambiaron de turno, salieron Rachel y Daniel y entraron Narya y Van Helsing. Cuando estos dos ya llevaban un rato dentro del carruaje, Van Helsing observó que Narya dibujaba algunas expresiones de dolor en su rostro.

- ¿estas bien? – pegunt

- si... ¿por qué lo dices? – contestó ella con su mano en su hombro

- bueno... te han lanzado contra una valla de hierro y han intentado ahogarte... estaras un poco dolorida, ¿me equivoco?

Narya bajó la cabeza, sonrió y alzó de nuevo la vista.

- Bueno, la verdad es que me duele bastante... – dijo entre sonrisas.

- ¿Puedo verlo? – Dijo él acercándose.

- No, ya lo hago sola, no pasa nada... yo también soy medico, recuérdalo.

Entonces esa frase llevó un recuerdo a la mente de Van Helsing, "lo puedo hacer sola", fue lo que produjo aquella discusión que luego acabó en algo inesperado, fue la primera vez que sus labios se juntaron (N/A: y no la última ).

Van Helsing la miró amablemente, y observó como se quitaba la gabardina y se arremangaba las mangas de su camisa color gris blanquecino; como no, aún debajo de la camisa, esas conocidas muñequeras; pero, un detalle, esta vez, eran marrones.

Narya se observó los brazos, tan solo tenia moretones y un pequeño corte en el hombro derecho, que también había desgarrado la camisa.

- valla – musitó Narya al ver la camisa rota – habrá que coserlo...

- ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó Van Helsing

- si, tan solo son unos moretones, nada mas... y el corte no es nada...

- ¿y eso de tu cara? – Dijo Van Helsing burlonamente poniéndole el dedo en el moflete izquierdo, tenia un corte algo amplio.

Narya se llevo la mano donde el corte (dándole tiempo por supuesto a Van Helsing de quitar el dedo de ahí) separó su mano y la miró.

- Mierda... – murmuró – bueno... cuando paremos me miraré en un espejo y lo curaré... no es nada grave.

- ¿Nada grave? Pues si hubiese ido un poco mas arriba te quedabas sin ojo... ven, yo seré tu espejo – dijo Van Helsing sentándose al lado de ella.

La curó tranquilamente, en silencio, cuando acabó aún detuvo su mano en el rostro de ella.

Narya le miró a los ojos con tristeza. Van Helsing le devolvió una mirada de incomprensión. Nada de palabras, solo miradas. Narya cerró los ojos y volvió la vista hacia el otro lado.

- gracias... – musitó ella

- no hay de qué...

Pasó un rato y Rachel entro al carruaje, Narya salió a hablar con Daniel.

- Hola – saludo Narya sentadose al lado Daniel.

- ¡Hola! ¿Y eso que ahora vienes aquí?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo hablar contigo? ¿O qué? – Dijo Narya sentándose.

- Si, si tranquila... – Daniel miró al camino – oye... ¿eso de ahí es una mujer? – señaló con la cabeza

- Si, lo es.

- ¡Pararé! – Daniel detuvo el carruaje y habló con la mujer

(N/A: o más bien ligó con la mujer)

- Hola, ¿le ocurre algo señorita? – preguntó Daniel

- No... si bueno... mi carruaje me ha dejado tirada y...

- ¡Oh! ¡No se preocupe! Nosotros la llevaremos, ¿a dónde se dirige?

- A Valencia, en España...

- Bien, nosotros pasaremos por ahí, la llevaremos, mi nombre es Daniel Connery – Narya, Rachel y Van Helsing bajaron del carruaje – y ellos son Narya McDouglas, Rachel Flynt y Abraham Van Helsing.

- Encantada, yo soy Maree Debrux, soy parisina.

- Por el nombre y las pintas no podía ser mas que francesa... – susurró Rachel a Narya

- Y puta, seguro – contesto Narya.

Maree era de estatura normal, cabello largo por media espalda y rubio, ojos azules, era una chica joven y bien parecida. Llevaba una boina de lado, un jersey rojo y una falda larga negra, llevaba un abrigo marrón.

Daniel y Van Helsing miraban mucho (quizá demasiado) a Maree.

Mañana del 2 de Noviembre de 1891, camino a Alicante, España.

Narya estaba encogida por el frío, sentada al lado de la ventana y observando el amanecer con el mar Mediterráneo al fondo.

Observó que Maree también estaba despierta y que la estaba mirando. Narya no hizo caso, pero paso un rato y volvió su mirada a Maree.

- ¿Quieres algo? – Preguntó Narya intentando ser lo menos impertinente posible.

- No, tan solo te observaba

- ¿Puedo preguntar porque?

- Intentaba saber como eres, ya que no e hablado mucho contigo

- ¿Y que has deducido? – A Narya le molesto que Maree intentase saber como era ella, también le ponía nerviosa que no parase de mirarla.

- Que eres una persona alegre, pero... fría, muy fría y calculadora. Tienes un pasado atormentado, y... y jamas podrás decidirte si quedarte en Irlanda o en España...

Narya no quiso decirlo, para ver que seguía diciendo sobre ella, pero en ningún momento Narya había dicho que era Irlandesa con raíces españolas, ¿cómo lo habrá sabido?, se preguntó Narya.

- ¿Algo mas? – Narya comenzaba a ponerse borde, es decir, a dejar de fingir otra personalidad.

- Que, en parte, no eres humana. – contesto Maree muy segura de sí misma

- Hay que tener bastante conocimientos para con tan solo mirarme saber eso, ¿quien eres?

- Aún no te lo voy a decir. Seguiré con vosotros, espero que no os importe... – dijo ella con una timidez, evidentemente fingida.

- No, no nos importa... – dijo Narya irónicamente.

- ¡Gracias! – Maree cogió las manos de Narya – jamas olvidare lo que habéis hecho por mí.

Narya pensó: "¿por ti? Por ti no daba yo ni un escupitajo..."

- ¿Sabes mas cosas de mí? – Dijo Narya interesada.

- Sé mucho sobre todos vosotros. Pero sobretodo sobre ti

- Demuéstramelo.

- Tienes un hermano, hace un año te ocurrió una desgracia – en ese instante Narya le lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero Maree prosiguió – y... Hay algo que me gustaría asegurar... ¿cuántos años tienes?

- 27 – contesto Narya seriamente

- No es cierto, quiero saber tu verdadera edad.

- ¿Cuántos me hechas?

- Trescientos por lo menos...

- Eso es mucho... – dijo Narya incorporándose, ya que se había escurrido un poco – yo diría... doscientos cincuenta y tres... mas o menos...

- Al final me lo has dicho – dijo Maree.

- Si, Pero ahora faltas t

- ¿Qué? – Maree intentaba esquivar la pregunta

- Tu al menos tienes doscientos cincuenta y cuatro, uno mas que yo, ¿me equivoco? – Dijo Narya muy segura.

- No, no te equivocas, ¡buenos cálculos! – Contesto Maree reacia.

- Supongo que estarás con nosotros por alguna razón – quiso saber Narya.

- Eso aun no te lo puedo decir... todavía no.

- Tu sabes quien es Arthur Clark. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

- No, no lo sé...

- ¡Mientes! – Narya presionaba a Maree

- ¡No miento!

- ¡Tú lo sabes! ¡Dímelo! – Narya se levanto y cogió del cuello a Maree.

- Tan solo es un sirviente... nada mas, el solo hace lo que le mandan – dijo Maree intentando respirar

- ¿¡De quien es sirviente!? ¡¡Contesta!!

- No puedo decírtelo... – musito Maree, estaba empezando a ahogarse

- ¡¡Dímelo!!

- Te lo diré... si dejas de... ahogarme... – dijo Maree

Narya la soltó, pero la agarró de la mano por si intentaba escapar.

- Ahora, cuéntamelo todo, detalle por detalle.

- Aunque te lo cuente no te servirá de nada – dijo Maree frotándose con la mano que le quedaba libre el cuello

- ¿Por qué?

- Se lo explicaras a tus amigos, pero ninguno te creer

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Ya e conseguido llevarme bien con Rachel, y Daniel y Van Helsing, ya están en el bote. No se creerán lo que te cuente

- Me da igual, ¡cuéntamelo! – Narya saco su trabuco y apunto a su cuello

- Vale, tranquila... pero primero quiero que te quede claro que yo no soy sirviente suya, ¿vale? – Narya asintió. Maree se aclaro la garganta – Arthur Clark, es amigo de los vampiros que os atacaron en la Italia.

- ¿Cómo sabes que nos atacaron vampiros? – interrumpió Narya

- Oí a Daniel y a Rachel comentándolo ayer.

- Bien, continua

- Clark es el jefe de los vampiros, han contratado a unos licántropos, todos ellos trabajan para alguien

- ¿Quién es ese alguien?

- No lo sé... – Narya apretó el cañón del trabuco contra el cuello de Maree - ¡de verdad que no lo sé! ¡Te lo juro!

Narya la miró fríamente, y separo el arma.

- ¿no sabes nada sobre ese jefe? – Preguntó Narya.

- No... tan solo que... tiene algún parentesco con Clark. Nada más.

- Bien. Ahora ni se te ocurra decirles nada a ellos, por que como me entere de que les cuentas algo, tu y yo nos vamos a llevar mas mal de lo que nos llevamos ahora. – Dijo Narya guardando el trabuco, ya que había oído que alguien iba a entrar.

Daniel entró.

- ¡Hola chicas! Estamos casi llegando, así que Narya,. Te necesitamos para que traduzcas un poco.

Maree y Narya salieron y se sentaron junta a Rachel y Van Helsing. Miraron hacia delante y el camino de dividía en dos.

- a ti se te da mejor que a mí – Le dijo Rachel a Narya

Pararon el carruaje al lado de un anciano que caminaba por la cuneta del camino, con un bastón en la mano.

(Peaso nota de aclaración de la inigualable autora: veamos, ahora es cuando llega la parte, liosa. Bien, como los personajes van a hablar en tres idiomas distintos castellano, ingles y valenciano, voy a hacer que sea más fácil de leer. Así que, cuando hablen en ingles pondré esto al final de la frase: (I) cuando hablen en castellano: (C) y cuando hablen en valenciano pondré la traducción entre paréntesis. Nada mas! Adew!!!)

- ¡Bon día senyor! (buenos días señor) – dijo Narya bajándose del carruaje y acercándose al hombre

- Bon día, xiqueta, ¿qué volíes? (Buenos días, chiquilla, ¿qué querías? – Dijo el señor que parecía muy amable.

- Be... estic de viatje amb uns amics, (estoy de viaje con unos amigos) i em vaig preguntar qui camí debíem tomar per a ir a Alacant (y me preguntaba que camino debíamos tomar para ir a Alicante)

- Per a ir a Alacant... (para ir a Alicante...) – el anciano miró las caras de los compañeros de Narya. – el camí de l´esquerra (el camino de la izquierda)

- Moltes gracies senyor (muchas gracias, señor) – dijo Narya subiendo de nuevo al carruaje

- De res xiqueta, (de nada chiquilla) la ciutat queda molt prop d´aquí! (la ciudad queda muy cerca de aquí)

(Humilde nota de la autora: os digo una cosa: a los que sepáis valenciano, estoy en 3º de eso, aun, así que mi control sobre el valenciano es un poco... penoso, pero gracias a dios, en ninguna época hemos hablado el valenciano en Alicante como lengua que uses tós los días, venga, Adew!)

Narya condujo junto a Van Helsing hasta llegar a la ciudad, el profesor miraba a todos los lados cual niño en una tienda de dulces. Cabalgaron por la ciudad, la gente era diferente de cómo Van Helsing la veía en Londres, Amsterdam o Irlanda, pero, se parecían a os Italianos (influencia mediterránea, si es que... we are de champion )

No se parecía en nada a ese mas que conocido Londres. Aquí el sol brillaba, no había niebla, y si mirabas hacia la derecha, podías verlo, azul, tranquilo, esperando a sus visitas, allí estaba el mar Mediterráneo, acompañado por las risas de los niños que jugaban en su orilla y de las voces de las madres que llamaban a sus hijos para volver a casa.

- ¿Por donde estamos paseando? – preguntó Van Helsing

- Esto es la Explanada, amigo mío. – Contestó Narya orgullosa.

La Explanada era un paseo de baldosas azules, rojas y blancas que hacían dibujos en el suelo, las palmeras se alzaban alegres a los lados para marcar el límite de los peatones. Los ancianos se sentaban en los bancos a hablar, los niños jugaban y corrían, los novios paseaban, pero, siempre quedaba lugar para aquellos a los que, como Narya, les gustaba mas pasear descalzos por la playa, hundiendo tus pies en la arena y dejando que de vez en cuando el agua mojase sus pies.

Rachel asomo su cabeza por la ventanilla, y observó a la gente pasear.

- Cuánto tiempo, ¿verdad? – dijo Rachel

- Si... mucho... – contesto Narya.

- ¿Adónde vamos? – preguntó Van Helsing

- pararemos un momento en la playa, si no te importa – contesto Narya

- ¿Importarme? – Van Helsing rió – no, que va...

pararon delante de la playa, y se quedaron mirando el mar, Narya se agachó y se quitó los zapatos, después le dio un empujón a Rachel y salió corriendo hacia la arena.

- ¡Serás asquerosa!– dijo Rachel levantándose y corriendo detrás de ella.

- Supongo que nosotros también debemos ir... – dijo Daniel

Todos corrieron detrás de Rachel (N/A: por Odín, cambiamos la arena por el césped y parece Heidi, o mira, sin cambiar ná, los vigilantes de la playa XD)

Cuando al fin alcanzaron a Rachel, vieron a Narya entrando en el agua con los pantalones arremangados por la espinilla (N/A: nos vamos a pescarrr, trululu...)

- ¿Esta buena? – Preguntó Daniel.

- Fri... fría... co... como siempre... – tartamudeó Narya sin volverse.

Estuvieron un cuarto de hora allí, observando el mar azul, y después subieron de nuevo al carruaje y fueron al castillo que había allí cerca, el castillo de Santa Bárbara.

Cuando ya estuvieron arriba, extrañamente no había nadie, estaba desierto.

- ¿Por qué me da que esto trae mala señal? – Comentó Maree.

Narya le lanzó entonces una mirada inquisitiva, y Maree sonrió irónicamente.

Rachel respiró profundamente el aire.

- Se respira bien... – musitó.

Dieron una vuelta, y Narya se acercó a la muralla y se apoyó mirando el mar que estaba delante, observó a las gaviotas volar delante de sí, y noto el aire con olor a mediterráneo en su rostro.

Van Helsing se acercó a ella.

- Al fin estoy en casa – dijo Narya.

- ¿Preferirías estar aquí, o en Irlanda? – preguntó Van Helsing

- jamas podré contestarte a eso...

- ¿No te cae bien Maree? – dijo Van Helsing

- Digamos que tenemos algunas diferencias – Narya sonrió – o que tenemos demasiadas cosas en común.

- ¿Sospechas de ella?

- ¿Tu? Yo diría que no. Ella anda detrás de una máscara tan gruesa como el cemento – dijo Narya perdiendo su mirada en el mar.

- ¿Mascara? ¿Estas diciendo que oculta algo?

- Jamás, jamás había visto que TÚ te fiases tan rápido de alguien.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Basta de que tu preguntes. Ahora viene mi turno. Te gusta, ¿verdad? – Van Helsing miró a Narya y expiró, se giró al mar, y no dijo nada. – lo suponía...

En ese instante Narya sacó una daga de su cinturón y la lanzó a Van Helsing, pero, con la trayectoria para que diese detrás de él. Algo cayó al suelo, Van Helsing se giró y Narya corrió para ver a la víctima.

Era un vampiro, la daga se había clavado en el corazón.

- ¿¡donde esta Clark!? – Dijo Narya cogiendo al vampiro del cuello.

- Vendrá pronto para vengarse... – musito el vampiro, pero cuando Narya le iba a preguntar de quien se iba a vengar este se deshació.

- Cojonudo... (C) – musitó Narya

FIN DEL DECIMOTERCER CAPÍTULO

Aniram McDouglas


	14. traición y descubrimiento

**Nota de la autora sin reviews (XD):** bueno, esto se a acortado mas de lo que pensaba, jeje, no quería decirlo, pero a esto le queda un capitulo nada mas. Creo que 14 caps, ya son suficientes! Jaja, de verdad, espero que os guste, que me lo curro mucho, sobretodo esta parte del fic. Weno, al primero que me deje un reviú le dedico el próximo cap! Jajaja, a ver si así me queréis un poco y me dejáis reviús!!! Moved un poco los dedos! Venga, os dejo, dewwww!!! Venga, un reviú, aunke sea una mísera palabra (podeis curraroslo) 

P.D: "el camino a la pureza esta empapado con la sangre de los mártires"

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

12 de la Mañana del 2 de Noviembre, Alicante, España.

- Es extraño... no le a afectado el sol... – dijo Van Helsing

- Es cierto... – Narya observó el polvo. Había una capa en el suelo – la capa... llevaba la capa, eso le debe de haber ayudado...

- Supongo, pero aún así es raro...

Narya se levantó.

- Ahí tienes una muestra de que no puedes fiarte de Maree. – dijo sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – dijo Van Helsing ignorando el comentario de Narya

- Yo por mi parte pasear por la ciudad que hace seis años que no visito, y luego, buscar mis recuerdos, ¿vienes? – Narya se estaba poniendo borde, lo cual molestó un poco al profesor.

- Supongo, serás tu quien me guíe, jamas e estado aquí.

(N/A: Si no pongo nada al final de las frases (sobre los idiomas) es que hablan en un idioma en el que supuestamente se entienden por que ese idioma siempre es el inglés)

Pasearon por el castillo, Narya le contaba a Van Helsing las historias y leyendas de aquel lugar, no era un castillo inglés, pero era muy bonito. El sol caía sobre sus cabezas, pero aún así, continuaban con los abrigos puestos, pues la brisa de Noviembre pegaba bastante fuerte. Muchas veces se giraban y volvían a ve el mar, y a respira su olor.

- Desde la playa, si miras a la roca, se ve la cara del moro – dijo Narya un poco más amable.

- ¿La cara del moro?

- Si, la cara del moro que vivió aquí, y murió mirando al mar, yo cuando era pequeña no la veía, pero ahora sí – ella rió.

Poco después se encontraron con Rachel, Daniel y Maree, que habían estado visitando el resto del castillo. Van Helsing contó la hazaña con el vampiro, y Narya lanzó a Maree una mirada inquisitiva de nuevo, y ella la respondió con una sonrisa malévola.

Bajaron a la ciudad, pasearon por el centro, Narya saludó a varias personas, porque aún se acordaban de ella. Se sentaron en un banco a descansar. Y de pronto los ojos de Narya se abrieron mucho mirando a una mujer mayor.

- Mierda – musitó mientras se levantaba – lo que me faltaba. Vámonos

- Pero... ¿porque? – Preguntó Daniel.

- No preguntes.

Cuando se levantaron y estuvieron prestos para irse, la mujer llamó a Narya.

- Narya McDouglas – sentencio. Y Narya se quedó de piedra – vuelves tras once años, y ni siquiera me saludas (C)

- Eeh... es... que no te e visto... mama (C)

Van Helsing preguntó a Rachel que qué había dicho, y ella se lo dijo.

- ¿Mama? – Van Helsing miró a la mujer. "se parecen mucho" pensó

- ¿Qué no me has visto? Si, claro, anda ven que te vea... (C) – dijo la mujer acercándose a Narya, tomándola por los brazos y observándola – has crecido mucho, pero... estas muy flaca, ¿de que te has alimentado? Estos ingleses... no te daban bien de comer, verdad, ven a casa y te haré una sopa... (C)

Rachel continuaba traduciendo todo lo que decían

- ¡Mama! No hace falta, estoy bien, no te preocupes, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, luego me pasaré por casa, ¿vale? Venga, ¡nos vemos! (C) – dijo Narya dándole un beso en la mejilla y cogiendo a Rachel del brazo y llevándosela a paso rápido (y detrás Van Helsing, Maree y Daniel)

Continuaron andando hasta el final de la calle, allí, se pararon.

- ¿Era tu madre? – preguntó Van Helsing

- Lo era... – contestó Narya entre suspiros.

Alguien tiró de los bajos de la chaqueta de Narya, y esta se giró, era la niña quien la llamaba.

- ¿Preparada? – dijo

- ¿Ahora? – Contesto Narya

- ¡Sí! – De pronto la niña ña agarró del brazo y todo comenzó otra vez.

Los recuerdos volvían a donde debían estar, y ya pocas lagunas, por no decir ninguna, quedaban en la memoria de Narya. Lo recordaba todo, absolutamente todo, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Cuando ese sufrimiento por recuperar los recuerdos acabó, la niña desapareció de nuevo.

Y Narya se apoyó en una pared para descansar, Daniel la ayudó.

- ¿Estas bien? – Dijo Daniel.

- Si, mas o menos... – dijo Narya con una mano en su frente. Miró a Van Helsing y sonrió orgullosa. – ahora me acuerdo de todo

- Eso esta bien. Ahora que todo está arreglado. ¡Paseemos un poco! – decidió Rachel

Y así lo hicieron. Pasearon por la ciudad, hasta el atardecer. Cuando el sol se escondía, se encontraban en el ayuntamiento, era un edificio bastante grande, con una plaza delante, rodeada de edificios, ese día se había celebrado un mercado, y quedaban restos de basura por el suelo.

La Luna se alzaba llena de nuevo, en un firmamento despejado a vista de todas las estrellas. El último trabajador salió del Ayuntamiento y cerró la reja con llave. Van Helsing y compañía esperaban detrás de una columna que había donde los edificios de la parte izquierda. Cuando el trabajador marchó, se acercaron a la puerta.

- Bien, exactamente, ¿por qué hemos venido aquí? – preguntó Maree

- Evidente ignorancia... – susurró Rachel a Narya y esta rió por lo bajo. – Hemos venido por que sabemos que el tal Clark vendrá.

- Oh, de acuerdo... – aceptó Maree.

- ¿Cómo vamos a entrar? – Preguntó Daniel.

- Simple. – Dijo Narya mientras se aferraba a los barrotes y comenzaba a escalar la reja.

- Claro, eso es simple para ti, saltimbanqui, pero para mí... – dijo Rachel

- No pretendo que tu también saltes, Rache... – dijo Narya saltando al otro lado.

La chica sacó de su mochila un rifle como el de Daniel, este miró el suyo y miró a Narya desconcertado.

- no sabia que tu también tuviese uno... – dijo.

- No eres el único al que se le dan bien las armas de fuego, Dani.

- A ti se te dan bien todas las armas, por lo que veo... – intervino Maree.

- Casi todas – dijo Narya apuntando a la cerradura y disparando.

La cerradura se rompió y abrieron la puerta, y entraron. Cuando subieron las escaleras se encontraron con la puerta de madera, también cerrada.

- ¿y ahora que, chica lista? – dijo Van Helsing

Narya le lanzó una mirada fulminante de las suyas.

- Usted perdone si no soy perfecta, profesor, pero creo que le toca intervenir a usted.

Van Helsing sonrió irónicamente. Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño cuchillo y lo metió por la cerradura y con una artimaña la puerta se abrió.

- no está mal, nada mal... – dijo Narya entrando

el reloj marcaba las doce menos diez, esperaron diez minutos y se escondieron. Cuando la doceava campanada sonó alguien abrió la puerta de una patada. Era Clark, seguido de dos vampiresas y de alguien bajo, cubierto por una capa.

Todos se habían escondido estratégicamente.

Daniel y Van Helsing se abalanzaron sobre las vampiresas (N/A: sé que todas esperamos que Dani sea el único que lo disfrute) tapándoles la boca para que no hiciesen ruido, y con un corte limpio les cortaron la cabeza.

Rachel, Narya y Maree se encargarían de Clark, pero cuando fueron a poner su plan en marcha se tuvieron que detener. Maree no estaba. Había desaparecido. Pero Narya y Rachel decidieron actuar sin ella. Se abalanzaron sobre Clark.

Rachel le cogió los brazos y se los puso en la espalda inmovilizándolo, y Narya sacó su sable y lo posó sobre el cuello de Clark.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Preguntó Rachel irónicamente.

- Bueno... asuntos privados... – respondió Clark

- Aquí nada es privado, Clark, ¿que es lo que quieres? – dijo Narya clavando mas el filo del sable en cuello de Clark

- Venganza – respondió solamente

- Venganza, ¿de qué? – preguntó Rachel

- ¡De vosotras! – Contesto Clark. Y de pronto se deshizo de Rachel empujándola contra la pared que había atrás suya.

- ¡Rache! – Narya apartó su sable del cuello de Clark - ¿por qué?

- Se supone que ya tienes tus recuerdos, chiquilla... ¿no te acuerdas de lo que pasó el día de tu cumpleaños el año pasado?

- Vanessa... – musitó Narya

- ¡Exacto! Y también te acuerdas de ella, ¿no? – Clark le quitó la capa al individuo de baja estatura que iba con él.

- - ¡Owein! – dijo Narya

- tu mataste a Vanessa... – dijo Clark

- ¡Y ella me mató a mí, capullo! ¿Que tiene él que ver contigo, Owein? – dijo Narya

- Él es mi papa – respondió la niña.

- ¿¡QUE!? - dijeron todos a la vez. Lo cual hizo delatar a Van Helsing y a Daniel que estaban escondidos, a sí que salieron de su escondite

- cuanto parentesco... – comento Daniel

- un momento... si tú eres... y Vanessa era... Owein no es... – dijo Rachel

- ¿Vampiresa? Lo sé. Vanessa y yo tuvimos una hija, pero esas estúpidas hadas nos la arrebataron.

- Madre mía... ¡qué lío! – dijo Rachel

- Entonces quieres vengarte de ellas... -. Dijo Van Helsing

- No, tu y el chico... fuisteis vosotros – en ese instante Clark se abalanzó sobre Daniel, y este y Van Helsing lucharon contra él.

- ¡Narya! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Maree! – llamó Rachel

- encontrarla y acabar con ella – dijo Narya

- ¿Qué? – dijo Van Helsing ayudando a Daniel

- es cierto, Maree es una vampiresa, trabaja para mí, ella me informaba de todo – dijo Clark cogiendo a Daniel por el cuello y lanzándolo contra la pared

- ¡Van Helsing te lo dije! Me debes una disculpa – dijo Narya sacando su rifle.

- ¡Te la daré luego!

Narya y Rachel corrieron por todo el edificio buscando a Maree, pero no la encontraron, y volvieron donde se despidieron de Daniel y Van Helsing. Cuando llegaron vieron a Maree y a Van Helsing

- shhh... – dijo Narya deteniendo a Rachel. Y luego susurró – ve a por Dani. Yo me ocupo de estos.

- Vale – susurró Rachel y corrió a buscar a Daniel

Mientras Van Helsing y Maree hablaban.

- sé lo que eres – dijo él

- yo... yo no quería, aun viajaba sola, y me mordió, yo estaba indefensa... debes comprenderlo... – dijo Maree acercándose a Van Helsing

- lo... lo comprendo

Iban a besarse cuando Narya observó que los colmillos de Maree se dirigían al cuello de Van Helsing.

De pronto, sonó un disparo y Maree se derrumbó.

- nunca me cayó bien – dijo Narya bajando el rifle

- Narya... – dijo Van Helsing

- Si, si, ya lo sé, que querías despedirte de ella, y bla, bla, bla... – dijo ella apoyando el rifle en el suelo

- No, no es eso. Gracias por abrirme los ojos – dijo Van Helsing acercándose a Narya

- Bueno, alguien debía hacerlo, y los demás están ocupados, así que...

Van Helsing se acercó mas a Narya, no se separaban por mas de un palmo y cuando él se acercó mas aún, Narya ando hacia la escalera tapizada que había a su izquierda

- ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Dani! – Dijo cuando había subido ya algunos escalones.

Fueron abriendo y cerrando puertas, y en ningún cuarto había nadie. Al fin llegaron al ático, y abrieron la puerta; el viento rozó sus rostros. Caminaron hacia a delante y vieron a su izquierda a Rachel y a su derecha a Daniel

- ¿Estáis bien? – preguntó Narya

No contestaron, y Narya se acercó a Daniel, de pronto este desapreció y un fuerte viento empujó a Narya. Con Rachel ocurrió lo mismo.

- ¿Pero que coño es esto? – Dijo Van Helsing ayudando a levantarse a Narya.

De pronto apareció Clark delante de ellos.

- un pequeño truco – dijo

- ¿¡donde están mis amigos!? – dijo Narya algo histérica

- Tranquila, mi niña, están... mas o menos bien. – contestó Clark

- ¿Mas o menos? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Van Helsing

- que todavía están bien, pero pronto estarán mal. Si de verdad apreciáis a vuestros amigos, salvadlos.

Clark se apartó y dejó ver a Daniel y a Rachel atados y amordazados delante de una pared.

- ¿qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Van Helsing

Clark le dio una patada a Narya y cayó a unos pocos metros de ellos, y Clark se acercó a coger el rifle de Narya que se había ciado.

- ¿Qué haces? – Dijo Narya levantándose con la mano en el estómago.

- ¿No te parece original la idea de fusilarlos? – dijo Clark irónicamente

- ¿Original? Me parece macabro – contestó Van Helsing

- No te he pedido tu opinión, Abraham – dijo Clark sin moverse.

Y de alguna extraña manera, Van Helsing levitó hasta el bordillo paralizado.

- Ahora, niña, dependen de ti y de lo que decidas – dijo Clark.

- ¿Qué tengo que decidir? – Dijo Narya incorporándose.

- Si sacrificarte tu, o ellos.

- ¡No me quiero morir otra vez!

- Eso es por que el destino te persigue.

- ¡Que destino ni que huevos! – Dijo Rachel corriendo hacia Clark y dándole una patada en sus partes nobles. (N/A: L as expresiones que se dibujaron en los rostros de Van Helsing y Daniel son evidentes )

Clark (evidentemente) cayó al suelo, Narya cogió su rifle, lo cargo y apunto a él.

- Haremos que no puedas traer mas niñas problemáticas al mundo – dijo.

- ¿¡Que!? – Pero Clark no pudo continuar la frase, porque un tremendo dolor le invadió... medio cuerpo.

- ¡¡Rematadle por favor!! – gritó Daniel

- ¡¡Haced caso a Dani!! – añadió Van Helsing

Narya y Rachel se miraron. "tengo... la sensación de que esto se acaba..."

pensó Narya

FIN DEL DECIMOCUARTO CAPÍTULO

Aniram McDouglas

PD: bien, puedes luchar, pero es la inteligencia lo que nos combierte en hombres (Braveheart)


	15. Cenizas al mar

**Nota de Lady of Darkness:** bueno, ya llegó el ansiado final, me gustaría que me dejaseis algún reviú para criticar generalmente TODO el fic, los 15 caps, para así, poder corregir las cosas en que fallé para poder hacerlas mejor en otros fics. Decir que enhorabuena a Loly, tu fic es muy bueno, por no decir magnifico. (Perdonar si me explano mucho con esta nota, es que como es la última) y ke te dedico este fic a ti, a rache flint, a Dani y a todos akellos ke me abeis apoyado. sois los mejores.

Aniram

**P.D:** "un buen general no lleva a su ejercito a la destrucción tan solo por que este le seguirá a cualquier parte" (Tactica Imperium)

* * *

Capítulo XV : cenizas al mar 

Madrugada del 3 de Noviembre de 1891, Alicante, España.

-Narya, vamos, si no lo haces tu, lo haré yo – dijo Rachel espabilando a Narya.

-No, ya lo haré yo – contestó ella apuntando ¿algo que decir antes de tu muerte, Arthur?

-Vuelve a tu país – sentenció Clark

-Este, también es mi país – contestó Narya disparando al corazón.

Clark se deshizo ante sus ojos, todos miraban con expresiones de cansancio y alivio en los ojos. Se reunieron y vieron el esqueleto de Clark y su ropa.

-no se nos olvida algo? – dijo Van Helsing

- El que? – Preguntó Daniel.

-La niña – contestó Narya avanzando hacia un rincón, metió la mano y sacó a la niña.

¡Yo te he ayudado! – dijo Owein intentando soltarse de Narya

-Y también me has traicionado. – contestó ella tirando a la niña contra una pared

¡Vas a hacer que me enfade! – dijo la niña furiosa

-No te tememos, ya nos hemos enfrentado a ti. – dijo Van Helsing

¿Entonces que vais a hacer con migo¿Matarme?

-Puede – dijo Daniel

¡No! – Intervino Rachel ¡es solo una niña!

-si la matamos ella seguirá viva – dijo Narya

¿Cómo? – preguntó Van Helsing

-Siendo lo que es, se convertirá en una mariposa o algo así. – respondió Daniel

-Y si lo hacemos, espero que vallas a tu sitio, y de ahí no salgas – dijo Narya ¿vale?

Owein no respondió. Entonces todos sacaron sus armas. Y Narya sacó una barra de hierro y se la puso delante a Owein. Todos apuntaron con sus armas a la niña y dispararon.

Un silencio, tan solo se oyó entre el humo el sonido de un pequeño cuerpo desplomándose. Cuando el humo de las armas de disipó vieron al cuerpo de Owein en el suelo, una mano la tenía cerrada, pero de pronto se abrió, y salió una libélula, que voló por alrededor de los cuatro y continuó volando hacia el norte.

-ahí va - musitó Narya

Cogieron el cuerpo de la niña, lo quemaron en la playa y al amanecer echaron sus cenizas al mar.

Y mientras observaban el salir del sol, todos pensaban en sus cosas, hasta que Rachel rompió el silencio.

-esto se ha acabado... – dijo

-si... – Dijo Daniel ¿y ahora que?

-Cada uno debe seguir el camino que quiera – dijo Van Helsing

-Nos volveremos a ver – dijo Narya

Van Helsing ya había oído esa frase, un año antes, cuando el, Narya y Daniel se conocieron, y al día siguiente se despidieron, Narya lo dijo "nos volveremos a ver" y así fue, por que un par de meses después se vieron en Londres, así que esta vez volvería a funcionar, pensó Van Helsing.

Narya y Rachel se quedaron en España un tiempo, para poder estar con sus familias, toda la familia de Rachel estaba allí, pero en el caso de Narya faltaba alguien. Poco tiempo después recibieron su visita, Gannis fue a verlos.

Daniel se fue a Italia, para visitar a una mujer que conoció

Van Helsing se despidió del Vaticano para siempre, y volvió a Alemania, hasta que un tiempo después, asuntos y enfermedades extrañas le llamaron en Londres.

Tres años después, Diciembre de 1894, Rachel hizo un pequeño viaje a América, para actuar en un gran musical. Todo fue perfecto, y cuando salió de los camerinos para volver a su hotel, alguien la esperaba en la puerta, llevaba una chaqueta larga marrón, una bufanda y unos guantes, llevaba una rosa blanca en la mano, miró a Rachel y esta se acercó. Él le dio la flor.

¡Daniel! – exclamó Rachel

Daniel puso sus manos en el rostro de ella y la besó.

Un año después de esto, Van Helsing se dirigió a la facultad e medicina en Londres para comentar algo con un compañero suyo, todavía estaban en clase, así que decidió esperar a que los alumnos saliesen.

Cuando salieron, observó que entre hombres, había también mujeres. Entro en el aula, y observó en la mesa del profesor a una mujer recogiendo sus cosas, bajo las escaleras y se puso delante de la mesa. La profesora no se dio cuenta. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una larga coleta. De pronto ella se percató de su presencia.

-Oh, disculpe, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba... aquí...

-Narya... no has cambiado nada desde hace cuatro años – dijo él amablemente

¡Tu tampoco has cambiado nada! – Contestó ella dándole una palmada en la espalda

Ambos rieron y se miraron. Van Helsing puso su mano en la coleta, la soltó y dejo caer el largo cabello sobre sus hombros.

Posó sus manos en los hombros de ella y aparto el cabello, y luego le quito la chaqueta gris dejando ver la camisa blanca y el típico corsé de cuero.

-Así es como yo te conocí – dijo Van Helsing, y seguidamente le dio un profundo beso en los labios

FIN

Aniram McDouglas

* * *

**Nota final de la** **autora:** bueno, todo lo que tenia que decir lo dije antes, así que ahora, voy a dar algún aviso: 

A quien le interese (espero que sean muchos) puede leer mi otro fic, es de Gladiator, y se titula "al fin, el Elíseo", tambien esta en proyecto uno de Master and Commander, asi que para el que le interese, que este pendiente en la seccion de esta pelicula, vale? Bueno, muchas gracias por todo a todos, y de verdad espero que os halla gustado este fic, y también os animo a que escribáis, que Loly y yo estamos muy solas!

Namarie!

Aniram McDouglas

**PD:** "la muerte nos sonrie a todos, de modo que devolmamosle la sonrisa"

¡Fuerza y honor!


End file.
